Phantom Realms
by One for Inspiration
Summary: After dropping off a ghost in the ghost zone, Danny checks out a random portal and ends up in the Dragon Realms where Malefor is back as a purple dragon ghost. Post PP, post DotD.  Rd and review.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue a new adventure

Chapter 1 prologue

It had been a little bit over three months since the fall of Malifor. The guardians sent out messengers to notify everyone in hiding that the war was over. Many dragons were ecstatic at the news and starting to return to the city of Warfang.

Though none could be happier than two special young dragons in particular.

Spyro the legendary purple dragon who bested the former tyrant in a struggle to free the world and Cynder the black dragoness formerly known as the Terror of the Skies who once stood as Malifor's right hand general.

The world had been saved and they were looking to having a normal life which they kinda didn't know how to do considering that Spyro was brought up by dragonflies and Cynder was brought up by servants of Malifor.

According to the guardians who were leading a new school for younger dragons like Spyro and Cynder, participating in a school was probably as close to normal as they could offer them. They appreciated them for that but the guardians were still looking for another to fit the position Ignitus left vacant.

It really pained them all that he had perished trying to get Spyro and Cynder through the flames. Spyro delivered that news with a heavy heart.

Months had passed and Spyro was walking with Cynder through the city of Warfang to meet up with the guardians about finding a new replacement for Ignitus's old position as the fire guardian of the dragon temple.

"Do you believe that the candidates for the guardian position will be suitable" Cynder had asked her boyfriend Spyro.

" Who knows, to me nobody can really replace Ignitus. Terrador and Volteer agree with me on that."

Ever since the war had ended, there have been dragons returning to the city, moles and cheetahs have been rebuilding the city and the recently formed dragon council had made some improvements to ensure the security and the happiness of the citizens.

To him the council had in his opinion rushed the decision to appoint a new guardian and Cyril had agreed wholeheartedly with them, that and other issues not related.

Even running from other dragonesses had started to become an every other day hassle to deal with.

"Hey Spyro old pal are you enjoying your time with the evil she dragon here?" Sparx appeared near him as they were approaching the temple. Cynder glared at him and Spyro rolled his eyes at his foster brother's remark.

"Sparx can't you let it go she is not who she used to be." Sorry bro can't seem to get over the fact that you two are spending more time with each other like this. Sparx replied. Listen Sparx you need to cut with the insults otherwise one day someone is going to return the favor."

"Geez I wonder when that will be"? Sparx muttered to himself Spyro and Cynder did not seem to hear him over the commotion. "Anyway, Spyro the guardians need to see you as soon as you can get there. A report came to them from some cheetahs who were out scouting saying that they may have seen what looked like Malifor in the woods and- …

"WHAT" spyro yelled drawing the eyes of several people "we need to get to the guardians immediately." The last thing he wanted to do was deal with was Malifor a second time.

Even after all that they've been through, they still needed to deal with Malifor's malice and his armies least the ones that still remained. Since the war they have been scattered across the globe, "won't he ever stay down" Spyro thought to himself. 'I rather enjoy the times that I do have with her rather than saving the world and doing errands for the guardians'.

Three months of peace was all that he had from the war, Malifor and the apes. 'I wish that there was some way to end this war permanently'.

He really wanted to have as much time as he wanted with cynder, but he was the purple dragon of legend so it was obvious that he had to deal the evil in the land in order to maintain peace. "How is it that Malifor is back we saw him get pulled into that purple crystal"? Cynder asked him.

Meanwhile in Amity Park,

Danny was out fighting a particular black ghost dragon in the wooded area near Casper High. His classes had gotten out a couple of hours ago when his ghost sense went off. He discovered that it was Aragon Princess Dora's evil brother. Danny had no idea how he got his amulet back but he needed to get Aragon away from the school and hopefully cause as little damage as possible.

"Geez, Aragon could you learn to control that little temper of yours"? the halfa Danny Phantom cried at the ghost dragon, the two of them had been fighting for a little bit over half an hour to take the other down. Aragon just snapped his jaws at the ghost boy in retaliation for his remark.

"Got two suggestions for you, option 1 take some anger management classes or option 2, if you can't calm down on your own, just take a chill pill".

He charged up an ice ball and threw it in the black ghost dragon's open maw. His eyes got showed a look of shock before reeling back. The ice shot had literally frozen him over and he fell to the ground as a result. The ice shattered leaving his entire body weakened.

Before Aragon could do anything else, Danny had taken ahold of the amulet around his neck which returned him to his medieval ghostly prince form. He could do nothing but stare in anger at Danny as he was sucked into a Fenton thermos that the boy had brought with him.

"Seriously dude, if there were multiple dragons like your sister in the ghost zone they can probably help you with those anger management issues".

He capped the thermos and decided to fly back to Fenton Works since it was a ways away from the park and even though it had been about seven months since the asteroid incident, he and his friends were now sixteen and his sister was about to start collage.

If he walked, he would be swarmed by the people of Amity Park, not to mention news crews, and Phantom fans.

Lo and behold here come a few of them now. "DANNY OH PLEASE WON'T YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?" one of the many girls asked him. "DUDE CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE US YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" said another. "CAN I GET A PICTURE OF YOU WITH MY SISTER PLEASE OR MY LITTLE BROTHER?" It just went on and on about the requests. Danny wasn't sure on how much more he could take of this.

It took a while okay maybe two months since the disasteroid incident for people to truly accept him as one person. Valerie apologized to Danny for constantly hunting him down and he forgave her easily. The other students were more respectful to him for defending them, the town, and the world.

The Guys in White on the other hand were a little bit more of a nuisance to deal with. He had to convince them a little bit more in both court and consult with federal psychiatrists much to Jazz's annoyance. She could have easily provided support. It took a couple of weeks but they won out.

Everything was settled and he went to enjoy his life, it was already summer vacation for them and he was looking forward to a little camping trip with Sam and Tucker, his duties as Mayor of Amity Park on top of schoolwork made it extremely difficult for them all to have some time together and maybe this weekend they could finally get some real time together like they used to.

"Hey Danny" his girlfriend Sam was in the Kitchen of his house and appeared happy that he had at least been able to arrive in time for their date. She was wearing black pants, black jacket and purple t-shirt underneath. They had decided to go to the movies to see a horror flick of that Sam had wanted to go see.

"Sam sorry I'm a little late, had to handle an old scaly friend of yours." Danny smirked when he said this. He shifted back to his attire he had earlier on for the night, brown neutral T shirt with appropriate baggy jeans to match. Sam just frowned.

"You mean Prince Arrogant" she asked in a dry tone. Danny laughed at her little pun. "Yep you could say that". "I'll return him to his realm later." "Probably want to use the infimap again so I won't get lost looking for it."

After the movie got out Danny flew Sam to her house where her parents were anxiously waiting for her. Despite everything that happened they still didn't trust him completely as he was constantly fight enemies and didn't want their daughter Samantha to get hurt.

Sam kept replying to Danny that they'll get over it someday. She said good night to him and turned in for the night. When he got home he decided to turn in for the night himself.

In the morning, he realized that he forgot about aragon in the thermos and was getting ready to leave for Dora's place to drop off her brother and his amulet. He told his parents that he was going into the ghost zone for a bit.

Putting on one of his old red and white shirts and baggy jeans, he got ready to head out. He knew it wasn't necessary but if he changed back at least he would have something else on.

Danny changed to his Phantom alter ego, grabbing the infimap off his desk, he flew through the floors into the ghost zone toward princess Dora's Realm.

With the amulet and the thermos in a separate bag on his back and the infimap in his hands, he was about to ask it to take him to Dora the Princess, but taking a second glance at the map he saw the words "Dragon Realms" labeling a random portal elsewhere in the ghost zone.

He thought of it as interesting so he decided that he could ask Dora about it even though she wasn't a true dragon herself. Little did he know that fate had something else in store for him later, something in that realm to deal with…


	2. Chapter 2 Urgent Meeting

Chapter 2: Urgent Meeting

Dragon Realms: Dragon Temple; Pool of Visions

"I tell you Cyril, its not physically possible" the electric guardian volteer claimed.

"I know but there was more than one person there to witness it and even then I find it hard to believe. Spyro and Cynder came back a couple of weeks after they had defeated Malifor saying that he was pulled into some purple crystal in the center of the world" the blue Ice guardian Cyril muttered as he thought back to when they saw spyro and cynder again.. "Where's Terrador he shoulda been here by now?"

Sure enough, the green earth guardian walked on into the meeting room almost a minute after they finished talking about him. "Have Spyro and Cynder been alerted about the situation?" Cyril asked him. "I had already sent Sparx to fetch them and that we require their presence here." "I hoped that this was just a false alarm, but with Malifor's allies being scattered throughout the Dragon Realms we won't know for sure until we can get enough proof that it was him out there".

Spyro and Cynder walked into the dragon temple to find the guardians conversing with each other though they were hoping it was only an illusion and not Malifor himself.

"Have the cheetahs given their full description of the events that occurred in the area? Anything that may give us a clue as to what they saw?" Terrador posed the question.

"I only hope that it was just a trick of the light." Volteer nervously remarked though he knew even light could have a hard time making something like that to a bunch of people. "Oh Spyro, Cynder, … Sparx you're here." Volteer added sparx as he did not want to hear the dragonfly's complaints right now."

They saw the grim looks on the young dragon's faces. Even the confident earth guardian could not motivate those two into thinking on the positive side after they had just risked their lives trying to put down Malifor not that long ago.

"Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, its good to see you again" the purple dragon said in a downhearted mood. "We are sorry about this coming up out of the blue, young dragons, but we were hoping that he was gone for good."

Cyril said in tone that he hoped would at least comfort the dragons. "If he is back which I hope he is not, he should not be as strong as he was before though we need you three to go to the area where Malifor was spotted around the mountain just to make sure."

'I hope that what the cheetahs saw was only an illusion' thought cynder; they have already been fighting him and his evil forces for so long now it wouldn't be a surprise if they had seen a ghost or light playing tricks on them.

The three guardians asked the two young dragons to try and scout out the area where Malifor was sighted just for a quick reconnaissance mission in order to make sure if it was or was not Malifor himself. The two young dragons left the temple to travel to the reported area which was a wooded area about two miles from the base of the mountain itself.

"I can't believe this Spyro, when will we ever get the years of peace that we have wanted" his girlfriend Cynder was upset at this news. " I know Cynder, Ignitus gave his life in order to ensure that we would be able to defeat Malifor now we find out that he is probably still around".

Spyro had his complaints as well. "Well look at it this way bro, if we don't see anything then there's nothing to worry about right?" Sparx asked his foster brother. "I sure hope that's the case" he replied.

After searching the area that the scouting party had reported seeing Malifor in for about four hours they were about to head back to the temple when Cynder thought she may have heard a faint cackle of a laugh. "Did you two hear that" she asked Spyro and Sparx. Hear what I don't hear anything the dragonfly thought it was just her imagination.

"I heard it too" but where is it coming from? Spyro spoke and thought at the same time. They then heard someone say "getting a little rusty aren't we how about I give you a hint?" A wave of shadow shot towards the small purple dragon out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from" the dragonfly yelled? "Who are you show yourself you coward!" Cynder yelled into the trees. "Aww, where's the fun in that?"

The two young dragons had been fighting for over an hour and yet the attacks did not seem to be letting up. "what's with this guy, its like his strength seems limitless" the dragonfly tried joking yet it just made them feel worse.

"Don't be absurd Sparx, nobody can pull off those kind of attacks without taking a break there's got to be more than one of them." Spyro claimed. "I would not be so sure about that if I were you" cackled the deep voice. They thought it sounded familiar but they could not place it.

Elsewhere:

In the Ghost Zone a certain halfa asked the infimap to take him to Princess Dora. He arrived there in a matter of minutes. Dora and the rest of her castle members were in the central chamber though Danny had barged in while they were eating.

He had apologized to everyone out of embarrassment. Dora seemed a little bit ticked about the ordeal and changed into her dragon form and chased Danny outside of the castle in anger.

He didn't blame her for her reaction but he felt that he would at least try to calm her down before attempting to remove her amulet. After two years of ghost hunting, he had a tough body and pumped muscles to match. Danny figured he would try something reckless and decided to let Dora vent her anger on him. This worked but at a cost.

She did vent her anger out a good bit but it knocked the wind out of Danny. The ghost boy did this because he figured that Dora was a bit more humane than her insane brother, and so she shifted back into her princess form. Dora was still in a hissy fit after Danny's little fiasco in the central chamber.

She asked in a cold voice dripping with anger and aggresion.

"What do you want"? "whoa. sounds like someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he joked a bit as he was getting up from when she had him pinned down. Dora shifted back into her ghostly princess form.

"Sorry Sir Phantom its been tense here since my brother broke out of his prison to go wreak havoc elsewhere such as physical world not to mention retrieving that shady friend of yours." Danny chuckled at the memory how Aragon had tried to marry sam, and in the following events, him losing his power for the first time in sixteen centuries as a result of Dora's rebellion against him with sam's guidance. Aragon didn't really help save the world so she was still disappointed with him at that part.

"That's one of the two things that I came here for he took out the thermos with aragon inside and his amulet. You might want to have better care over this" he tossed her the amulet.

"Oh, and could you summon some of your servants to place him in his room or another section of your castle, I think he might need a little bit of food though not to much if you are still mad at him for his recent actions."

Dora nodded and summoned four servants to escort him to his room. "Will that be everything, Sir Phantom?" "Almost, I need to speak to you in private without your brother or servants listening in on us."

He held up the infimap for her to see. Dora was a little shocked that he had it, but nevertheless she asked him what he was curious about. "I'm not sure how much you know since your not a full one, she raised an eyebrow, but let him go on, "but you're my best shot on understanding this." Danny continued his discussion trying to find the right words. "Before I came into the ghost zone this morning to deliver your brother I noticed a random portal on the infimap. The Portal was labeled "Dragon Realms."

Dora's expression was nothing if but a mixture of confusion and excitement. "That was something my father told me about when he was around but we never could enter it since we didn't know how. However random portals like that don't stay open for long. I would go myself with you but I need to keep an eye on my brother. If it is ok can you go and check it out? I would love to hear about it when you get back Sir Phantom."

"Sure, I was hoping to check out myself and now you want me to. This gets better and better." "Thanks Dora." Danny shouted back to her. Looking back at the infimap, he saw the purple swirling portal still there and said to the infimap very clearly: "Infimap, take me to the Dragon Realms".


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

Going through the portal labeled Dragon Realms, Danny Found himself in an exotic landscape with lush green trees and wavering fields. He whistled to himself: 'I gotta say this place is so beautiful I might even think about asking Sam if she would like to come here on our next date'.

Walking out of the fields into a wooded area near the base of a mountain, Danny spotted some glowing red and green crystals growing near a couple of trees. Figuring he could bring some for his parents to study later, he could also bring some for sam.

He figured that they must be common in this world he decided to try and pull them out. He never tried removing gemstones from the ground but surprisingly they came out fairly easily. Danny decided to get a few handfuls and placed them in the bag that he brought the thermos in and decided for safety reasons that he put the infimap in as well. Losing that map here would bring a mountain of trouble as it was his only way home.

After walking in the area for about half an hour (he had already changed back to his human form) he decided to head back towards the fields when his ghost sense started going off like haywire. "Wow its not usually this strong."

Looking around, he could hear some people fighting and yelling in the distance.

Danny grimaced towards the noise with a nagging feeling that made his hero ego kick in. "I know that I only came here to check the place out and to try to not get involved in a battle if there were others there fighting it."

He continued walking but the fighting sounds intensified. 'Okay, now something's telling me that I shouldn't ignore this' the ghost teens eyes flashed an eerie green glow, he turned invisible and ran towards the source of the fight, hoping to stay out of sight.

Normally he can handle any ghost. If this was a powerful one, it most likely would end up involving him.

Staying invisible and behind a tree he caught sight of the fight. What he thought he was seeing was hard to believe even for him; two dragons one small purple dragon slightly shorter than him by a few inches and another dragon about the same height but this one dragon was black and from the sound of it the purple one was a guy and the black was a girl.

He would have smiled to himself seeing as how it reminded himself of him and Sam fighting together sometimes. What he didn't notice was a small yellow dragonfly trying to evade some of the attacks but also trying to offer some support through verbal encouragement anyway.

This surprised him a bit as dragonflies as far as he knew did not speak, then again he was in a separate world from ones he knew of whether they be the realm of the far frozen or earth, or any other lair in the ghost zone.

But it was enough to make him reconsider. 'Ok it was official its like me and my friends fighting together.'

The thing that disturbed him the most was that they could not see what they were fighting even their interesting fighting techniques weren't helping much so he figured that they must be in combat with a ghost but a ghost of what? He really wished he could see his opponents when they were invisible, it would make it this so much easier.

Spyro rolled to evade the strange opponent's attacks, dodge what seemed to be shadowlike attacks and then tried to counterattack. Cynder had been following the same pattern as well with her own styles of fighting. None of them had been able to hit their target let alone see it.

"Having trouble are we" the voice asked mocking them.

"Maybe this will make it easier for you." The shadow allowed himself to be seen by the two young dragons and what they saw is what one would call impossible and in Danny's case a little nerve-wracking… 'look out Aragon you got some competition' he thought to himself. "No, it can't be we killed you…Malifor".

Though the menacing purple dragon looked the same as when spyro and cynder last saw him, he had a trace of energy glow around him. "True you both did, but did you really think that I was gone for good? I found my way back and to return the favor for what you did to me."

Spyro spoke in an addressing manner "you and your armies got what they deserved, ordering them to kill dragons; your own kind Malifor."

The large dragon ghost seemed ignorant of the outburst. "Oh, and what about her, she was my best general, should she not deserve the same fate?" Cynder lowered her head in shame thankfully the small dragon came to her defense. "She has confronted her past and made amends for her actions, many people have forgiven her."

Malifor laughed at this "that also means that there are those who still believe that she should be punished. Now that I am back I will reclaim her. Once I do that my dark army will rise again and I will destroy this world."

"You will do no such thing we will stop you. We did it once and we can do it again." He tried to say it in a proud manner but was failing miserably.

He and Cynder were both so exhausted from their fight earlier on with him that they were barely standing. Malifor on the other hand did not look like he was even trying.

"Do you really believe that me being dead for three months means that I am stopped completely? I am right here ready to fight." "Even with my powers returning slowly, I have more than enough energy to finish you both."

He grabbed the two young dragons and swung them into each other ended with a sickening crunch.

Gasping for air on the ground, "You, You won't win we will stop you" Spyro was straining himself for air, but that blow from Malifor stole all the air from his body. "Heh, I doubt it."

With a powerful swing from his tail, he knocked Spyro into a tree twenty yards away breaking it in half. The small purple dragon fell to the ground and drifted into unconsciousness. Cynder leapt at Malifor attempting to use the shadow ability on him, but Malifor swatted her away like an insect.

Danny was in shock by what he had just witnessed. No ghost that he currently knew of in this time period save for his evil self and the ghost king was that vicious let alone cold hearted. Sparx flew up to his foster brother.

When he approached him he noticed that spyro was heavily bleeding. "Spyro, bro say something" the black dragoness cried "SPYRO" and hurried to him but even in her condition it looked like she was about to pass out herself just from the strain on getting there.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she stood weeping on Spyro with barely any strength "ancestors, help us" Cynder cried and then she collapsed herself. Sparx was quivering himself at being this close to Malifor especially him being back as a ghost, how do you stop that? "HEHEHEH" snickered the giant ghost dragon as he approached the two he defeated. "Its time for you to rejoin my ranks, 'Terror of the skies".

Danny watching the scene before him horribly unfold. As he saw the two dragons get thrown around like that became extremely infuriated by the ghost dragon's remarks and actions towards the two younger dragons. His anger reached boiling point as the one called Malifor approached the small black dragon. No longer able to just stand by and watch he turned visible and stepped out of his hiding spot and addressed the ghost in a formal yet threatening tone "Step away from the both of them and leave NOW"!

Malifor glanced toward the voice and saw Danny in his human form. "Heh, you should stay out of this little worm and know your place".

"I would suggest that you leave here now before you make this even harder for yourself than it already is." Danny addressed him as if he just another spirit gone rogue.

Malifor glared at the ghost teen, "who are you to stick your nose into my business weakling?" Danny replied to him "somebody who understands the pain that they went through gecko boy!"

This did not sit well with the ghost dragon. "Do you know who you are talking to whelp?" purple energy started to form around him. "No and to be quite honest, I don't care who you are other than a stuck up dead dragon" the ghost teen replied to the dragon ghost. Malifor looked like he wanted to tear this person apart. "If I were you, I would suggest you leave".

"Oh I'll be leaving alright…, with my general as well". Now Danny was starting to become really protective and just for two dragons he had just met. But he had doubts about just blowing off his hero complex this time. "You really think you can just take her or the both of them? You have such a wild imagination". To this Malifor just sneered. Danny was starting to get irritated, this guy obviously was not taking him seriously. "Do you really want to find out what I can do to you"? "Try me". Malifor answered him.

"Use your imagination on what I can do to you"

"Get out of here now you don't know what you're dealing with" Sparx warned the ghost teen. Danny replied calmly "Neither does he" still frowning and his eyes glowed bright green for a moment. Malifor blinked in confusion at what he saw but decided to shrug it off.

Danny set his bag containing the thermos, map and gems down by the fallen dragons. "You might want to stay back little guy, I'll handle this." Danny said that in a comforting tone that sounded like it had offered a little bit of hope for sparx and the two dragons, though they were still unconscious.

He said to himself "Going ghost" next thing to happen was a flash of white light and two white rings appeared to envelop his body and shifted his white t-shirt with red dot and blue jeans and tennis shoes to the attire of Danny Phantom complete with DP on the front and glowing green eyes as well as snow glow hair to match.

Sparx looked at the creature in astonishment while Malifor looked perplexed as the new figure was actually glowing just as he was. Sparx was starting to think that they might have a chance to get out alive after all.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight and Flight

Chapter Four: Fight and flight

Malifor glanced at the teen halfa "Do you think that scares me?" Danny countered "Do you think that I am going to be intimidated by weak parlor tricks?" he said in a slightly deeper voice.

This only served to infuriate malifor. The purple dragon ghost lunged at Danny and he avoided it by charging up his hand in ecto energy and punched the dragon straight in the nose which then threw him back several yards but it left Danny holding his left hand in a bit of pain. "Better not try that again".

Malifor followed his assault by swinging his tail at the halfa. Danny jumped right over it and ducked when it came to him again.

"Do you really think you stand against me boy? My powers are only starting to return. I was trained to master all of the elements and I have beaten my two killers without much of a struggle." 'Man this guy's almost as much of a gloater as Skulker or Technus'.

"Dude, has anyone told you that you talk way too much", Malifor looked as if he was slapped in the face. "Let me tell you a couple of things in return. I have been fighting ghosts longer than you have been dead and to top it off, do you seriously believe you're the first ghost dragon that I have fought on my own?"

He fired a mildly powered ecto-blast to his head but malifor blocked it with his wing. "I highly doubt that and if you did they were nothing like me".

Malifor shot a blast of shadow followed by fire melee attacks at the ghost boy which he evaded the first fire attack but had to place a shield around himself to block the damage from the shadow as well, some of which flew back at the purple dragon knocking him off balance.

Malifor charged forward but Danny switched to intangibility and allowed the ghost dragon to charge right through him til he got to the tail.

Thinking quickly, Danny caught the far end of the tail, stopping Malifor in mid-air, swung him around in a circle a few times until he let go and threw the dragon a good distance away from the two smaller ones.

Feeling a little dizzy from the ordeal, Malifor hoisted himself up to continue his assult.

Danny filled his two hands with large blue spheres which radiated cold air giving the impression of an ice-based ability. Malifor caught wind of this as to how his new opponent could use ice too and watched as he ran towards the ghost dragon. Malifor thought that was pointless and reared back to breathe an ice ball of his own, but that was just what Danny was hoping for.

Thinking quickly he focused the blue spheres in his hands into snowballs and threw them into the dragons nose like Tucker did with Aragon the first time leaving the obnoxious Malifor bewildered at what just happened as he lost the ability to breathe any elements.

Sparx saw this and actually started to chuckle a little bit. Malifor snorted and sent out a couple of ice shards and earth throws. Danny destroyed the shards with ectoplasmic blasts and then countered with some of his own ice shards which thankfully managed to inflict a decent amount of damage to Malifor.

The giant dragon decided to fight with a little bit of fire based attacks next and Danny had to turn intangible in order to avoid damage from the flames. Some of the flames got onto his arm partially singing the fabric and causing him to partially bleed.

He was a little surprised that this dragon had that many elements while the two dragons he fought only used fire. 'Maybe Dragons from this realm can do more than fire'.

Danny knew that the wound would heal quickly but the same principle applied to his opponent. So he shot off a little bit of highly powered ecto rays to the ghost dragon's legs hoping to throw him off balance.

Malifor caught hint of this plan too late as he thought that his opponent was firing off random shots. Danny got the big dragon in the knee on the rear right leg and upper muscles in the left forearm. 'Now you can't put any pressure on those legs of yours' Danny asked him again.

"Are you going to leave now or do I need to keep coming down hard on you?" Malifor looked like he was swearing but he smiled "you may look you have some power but that is not going to be enough to stop me" Danny told him in a smirk. "Says the crippled lizard."

Malifor glared at his opponent and took to the sky. "You can't hit something in the air if you can't fly yourself ape" he said as he charged up a highly powered pryo shot. This slightly ticked off Danny but he had many surprises in store for him "Oh Really,"?

Danny smiled to himself mocking the giant dragon ghost. He shot off the ground and took to the sky to continue the face off . They were probably one hundred yards off the ground. Both Malifor and Sparx were stunned beyond belief.

"What kind of creature flies without wings" they were both thinking. Malifor bared his teeth at Danny "what are you". "Somebody who can easily take you on apparently."

He charged up his fists in ectoplasm and flew around Malifor firing energy spheres at vulnerable areas. Danny got around to punching and kicking Malifor in the chest sending him for a quite a loop. Malifor tried returning the favor but with little success as Danny was easily able to outfly him due to his practice in flight and ability to reach 260 mph. He had gotten a lot faster since the disasteroid incident, not to mention stronger.

Sparx watched in astonishment from the ground 'this is unreal' he thought to himself 'someone let alone Spyro and She dragon here is actually fighting Big and Ugly one on one and by the looks of it he's giving him a hard time'.

The purple dragon ghost knocked his tail into Danny blowing all the wind out of him. Danny winced in pain as he tried to take in a bunch of air. He was tempted at least twice to use the wail, but both times he reconsidered the thought due to those two dragons that were unconscious and he did not want to take that kind of a chance if they got in the way.

Malifor took his chance in charging up a lightning fury and let it loose. Danny, fully unaware on what a fury was took the blast head on and with no current defense, screamed with excruciating pain coursing throughout his body as he started to fall from the sky.

The attack in general started to rip through not only his suit but also started to tear apart his skin.

'Whoa, even Vlad and Vortex never had an electrical attack that powerful.' Danny thought as he struggled to remain aware of his surroundings. He got caught in some of the thick trees which cushioned his fall.

Danny thought to himself as he glared at the ghost dragon, 'I gotta get him out of the sky'. He looked closely at his opponent's position and height before getting an idea. 'and I know just how to do it".

He took off toward Malifor again. Malifor thought to himself that this opponent is weak against lightning in particular so just attack with lightning. He kept trying to hit the Ghost boy with lightning based attacks. Danny had a bit more trouble evading him sometimes having to create a small shield to deflect the shots so he knew he only had one go to pull this off as he was becoming exhausted himself though he did not show it.

He charged up his hand with ectoplasm again and shot towards Malifor. The purple ghost dragon thought he would be crazy to attack head on again but the boy actually went for his right wing.

When danny grabbed and stabbed Malifors right wing shoulder joint he switched to ice and froze the joint in place. Malifor eyes widened in shock when he realized what the boy had done and so both plummeted to the ground.

Danny kicked himself upward and away by a fair distance and shot a powerful ecto-ray towards the ghost dragon which made him hit the ground harder leaving a large sized crater and creating a loud reverberating sound.

Danny caught himself midair and floated down to the ground next to the dragons. Malifor suddenly appeared out of nowhere looking livid and was charging up a convexity blast to finish off his opponent or the two dragons, either way it was a win-win in his eyes one, two or all three of them would die today.

Danny wasn't sure if he could block this new attack and even if he did he was sure that the unconscious dragons would be killed in the crossfire by accident. So he thought of the next best thing and hopefully it would work.

He quickly shot for his bag and the two dragons grabbing all three item and beings, he called to Sparx "GET OVER HERE QUICK"! Sparx was hesistant at first but then remembered spyro's words to him and cinder on the night of the eternal darkness and sped toward Danny landing on his shoulder. Malifor unleashed his convexity blast which blinded him from what just happened. Danny had used the last bit of power he had to make the two dragons, sparx, himself and his bag invisible and intangible to the blast.


	5. Chapter 5 Search and Rescue

Chapter 5 : Search and Rescue

The Convexity attack from malifor may have been weak, but it was big enough to be seen and heard all the way from the dragon temple and the city of warfang. People were starting to panic near the gates, moles, cheetahs and dragons alike.

Add to the fact a certain group of guardians waiting anxiously for the return of Spyro and Cynder from their mission were alarmed at the intensity of the battle even from that distance.

"Ancestors watch over them" Volteer said. Terrador spoke up, "send for Hunter and others who wish to join him." I worry about their safety after seeing that occuring, he thought to himself.

Hunter arrived a short while later and asked the guardians "Whats going on out there?"

"Hunter we sent Spyro and Cynder out toward that area on a mission earlier today we're worried for their safety. We need you and this group of yours to go out there and see if you can find and bring them back home."

The friendly member of the cheetah villages looked really nervous at hearing the news. "Alright Terrador, I am a little worried myself though," he spoke to the others in behind him "Lets go".

"Hunter do you think that they are alright out there?" his friend meadow had asked as they left the city. "I sure hope that they are Meadow".

A red teenage cheetah named Forge who was new to scouting came to Hunter's side "After hearing that explosion all the way from warfang you two I'm certain almost anything could happen, I mean that scouting party who reported what they saw only raises my concerns".

'Lets just hope that it isn't life threatening' Hunter thought to himself. "We musn't give up hope yet" they could still be there hopefully alive and well". Unfortunately the situation was about to be a lot worse than they had expected.

Malifor looked around the crater that he had created with his attack. "Hmph". He thought to himself that even with those unusual powers of his that fighter had limits himself by the looks of it he couldn't handle convexity blasts.

Though he had also used a good deal more power than he intended for the length of both battles with the two dragons and his new yet strange opponent, he was a tad bit exhausted from the ordeal. He took a look at his wing.

The ice on it had thawed out a bit and so he tried flapping it. The ice cracked and he was able to fly again. Surprisingly, he could use his legs too.

"That one certainly put up an interesting fight but, what he was thinking, considering the state that those two were in when he got to them, they didn't have long left to live anyway." So he flew off towards the mountain.

"Now that those two are out of my way taking the city of warfang should be easier than last time, though I will need to recover my strength first and round up my armies but once that is done, I can reclaim all the realms. Ahahahahaha".

He flew into a swirling blue yet clear portal which disappeared from sight once he passed through.

As soon as Malifor was out of sight, Danny said to the dragonfly "He's gone for now" and so he let loose the intangibility and invisibility cloak from himself, sparx, the two dragons, and his bag. Groaning to himself from the high usage of power, there was a flash of light followed by two white blue rings and he was Danny Fenton once more.

"Why didn't you try to block it, you looked like you could handle him with all those powers." He pestered Danny for about a minute with his accusations till Danny glared at the dragonfly saying "Listen you annoying little gnat, one I was getting exhausted, two even if I had the strength to create another shield I never saw an attack like that before and I was not sure how powerful it was, three even if I could block the attack from where I was those two would have been caught in the crossfire."

As the stranger finished he remembered Cynder's comment from earlier and then he remembered Danny's comment. "Oh my that's right, Spyro" the purple dragon looked like he was barely breathing and there was a lot of blood near him and cynder.

He flew to his head saying "Spyro come on brother you got to snap out of this" he kept prodding him his tiny arms. 'Brother, don't know how that works out, but' he thought to himself

Using what little medical knowledge he had from watching TV shows and real life events, Danny took off his shirt and had torn it into sections and wrapped the cleanest parts of the cloth around Spyro and Cynder's more serious wounds.

Spyro had a great deal of bruises from his fight, a gash that looked like a small avulsion from the impact on his shoulder where his wing was. That joint was broken and bent out of place so danny had no idea how to help with that.

Sparx on the other hand was actually lost for words when he saw all of the scars that lined Danny's torso. Millions of things went through his head as he was wondering what place this guy lived in.

He tried his best to wrap his bigger section of the shirt around Spyro's shoulder as carefully as possible to prevent him from losing too much blood and causing further injury to the purple dragon.

Cynder wasn't in much better shape than Spyro. The black dragoness had multiple bruises on her body as well. There were several cuts along her back and some deep wounds on her hind legs. He tried to bandage up those on her back legs but he ran out of cloth to finish up with only half of injuries covered since he used a good bit of his shirt on Spyro's wing.

He started to slouch in exhaustion till he thought he saw something in his bag move toward the dragons. Carefully he put his hand in the bag and pulled out the hand sized crystals that he picked up earlier.

Sparx saw them with his eyes open wide it was almost as if they were about to fall out. "How come you didn't use those earlier?"

Danny looked at him in confusion "Use them? How?" Sparx saw that this person did not know what he was talking about so he told him that dragons use those crystals to restore their health and heal their injuries" Danny looked incredulous to the dragonfly "What they eat them" Sparx would have burst into laughter, but the sight of his brother was enough to keep him sane.

He flew up to Danny's face "No they absorb them idiot" "HEY!" Danny retorted to the dragonfly in anger. Sparx said that the crystals are only absorbed through their skin when they are shattered and in smaller pieces.

Danny looked around seeing as there was nothing to bust them with, he went with the next best thing to him: smashing the two crystals against each other. He wasn't sure if one or both were going to remain intact since he didn't know anything about the stones except for their color, but when he did the crystals broke into tiny pieces and were absorbed into cynder's body.

Danny seeing this accomplishment administered the same process to spyro, though it healed part of the shoulder wound the gems did not fully close it. Both the dragons stirred a little bit but while cynder managed to wake up Spyro was still unconscious. Danny couldn't help but notice her eyes were the same shade of green his were if not a little darker.

"Easy, easy you just went through a heck of an ordeal". Cynder baired her fangs at him "who are you get away from me". Danny tried calming her down a bit "whoa missy" you and your friend Spyro or what-ever his name is just went through an avalanche of pain.

Cynder raised her eyes in alarm "Spyro, where is he" she glanced around and saw the purple dragon next to her partially bandaged and badly bruised "oh Spyro" she cried.

"It's okay" he whispered trying to offer some relief. "I bandaged up the gash near his wing best as I could but we still need to get him some help. You know the nearest place that we can get him some medical attention? I'm a little exhausted myself so I would only be able to carry him part of the way."

Cynder looked at him with caution but still had a devastated look present on her face as she was concerned for her friend. "The nearest place is the city of Warfang and its twenty miles in that direction she jerked her head into a certain direction.

"Twenty miles…", he grimaced. Danny was wiped out from that battle but he told himself to get the rest later 'even if I was in my ghost form I couldn't carry him that far in my condition.' He thought trying to consider other options unfortunately there were none. "Do you think you can fly right now" he asked her.

"Not very far why?" she questioned him. "I doubt that I could fly that far in my condition and even then I would be flying blind. You would have to lead me there, do you think that you could do it" he looked at her wings; there were several holes in them. She looked sardonically at him; I can fly a short distance for a while in the shape I am in, but I don't see how you can."

"Look she dragon, I've seen this guy fight the evil purple dragon and yes he can fly." Sparx replied backing Danny up to the black dragoness in a serious tone.

Cynder thought that maybe sparx hit his head on something. Then she just registered what he just said and looked back at Danny in surprise "You actually fought back Malifor?" with a stunned expression. Danny told her that he did but that he had to feint being killed with the three of them to save and get them out of the area. "The guardians would want to hear about this" she told Danny. "Guardians, you mean we're going to a temple?" he asked her nervously.

"Yes" she narrowed her eyes at him "how did you know"? Danny gave her in an honest answer "I didn't but there are two definitions for guardians where I am from. One; being a guardian of a temple or two a guardian being someone who is a friend or relative of a parent who takes care of the child in place of the parents." "Seeing as how you said guardian with an 's' I figured it would have to be the first one", he finished.

Cynder let out a sigh of relief, then asked him again "okay I don't completely trust you but I am concerned for his safety". Cynder looked at her future mate who was still unconscious.

"Makes sense I mean trust needs to be earned and not demanded, but enough of that for right now you ready to head out?" he asked her. "Yes but I don't see how you can"- there was a flash of light and two bright bluish white rings surrounded his body and had switched him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom, though still exhausted as he gasped out a little bit, the pain in his body somewhat subsided.

"Oookay yeah their definitely going to have some questions for you" he picked up his bag with the thermos and infimap inside and picked up Spyro with a bit of effort. "You ready" he asked. "yeah" Cynder replied.

"I'm Danny by the way." "Cynder" she replied gently and so the three of them took off for Warfang to get Spyro some help.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Guardians

Chapter 6: Meeting the Guardians

(A/N) I would like to thank those who pointed out what happened with chapter 1 and as such I have decided to give this chapter as thanks for informing me. Though this one is longer, there may not be more for a bit so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Danny and Cynder flew about five to ten miles towards Warfang before Danny changed back to his human form so that he could get some water to drink and take a break. Cynder went to go look for some gems once Danny got back.<p>

She returned after finding a few red crystals and gave them to Spyro so that his wounds could heel better but to Danny's opinion, they still needed medical attention.

He took off one of the pieces of his torn shirt to look at the wound. It looked a little infected so he soaked the rag in river water to clean it out. Afterwards he took the rag, squeezed it out, clean the wound a bit to get some traces of infection out. Danny repeated the process a couple of times till he rewrapped the bandage over his wound.

They both heard some approaching footsteps in the distance and Cynder got into a defensive position. After a few minutes a small squadron of cheetahs came into the clearing.

Among them were Hunter and Meadow who knew Cynder and Spyro pretty well. "Cynder", Meadow said "thank goodness your alright. The guardians sent us to come look for you and OH MY GOSH, SPYRO!" he yelped when she saw the purple dragon lying unconscious with a few bruises and a broken wing. Cynder was in a slightly better shape.

To say that Danny was a little shocked by the appearance was an understatement. These cats towered at well over seven feet tall "Wow some kittens have been drinking their milk."

He was referring to how cats at home drink milk and that milk is said to make your bones strong, but he should know when facing warriors like that he should hold his tongue, especially his first encounter with Frostbite and his people.

When the group of cheetahs heard the remark they saw Danny in his human form they drew up their bows thinking he was an ape out to kill spyro and Cynder, as the scars on his body also startled them. Thankfully Cynder intervened telling them to back off in order to let her and sparx best explain.

The story took awhile to be told and at the end, they convinced some of the cheetahs to take spyro back to warfang to get some medical treatment and some rest. Sparx went with them to keep an eye on his brother and to inform the guardians about the events which transpired between Spyro and Cynders fight with Ghost Malifor and the time that Cynder woke up though he knew it was going to take some time for any of the three of them to believe it.

Meadow went as well so as to give Spyro any further treatment on the way, but Forge and Hunter stayed behind with cynder and Danny. Mainly to keep an eye on Danny as they were not even close to trusting him.

Forge was told to tie up Danny's wrists to make sure he didn't try to escape. Danny went along with it even if he could get out easily, but he knew that he needed to show that he didn't mean any harm. Though he did ask the two of them before his hands were tied if they had a spare bit of clothing for him saying that he used the clothing on the upper part of his body as the bandages for spyro and Cynders wounds.

They both looked at Cynder seeing what he meant. The reason he said this to them (yes they raised their eyebrows) was because if they were going into a city and he didn't have any clothing to the upper level of his body he said it was going to draw a lot of unwanted attention from a crowd if he didn't show a little bit of decency.

Hunter thankfully understood, so Forge gave him a vest complete with hood that he had worn on the way out there to help hide his face. After Danny thanked them and got the vest and hood on, he allowed his hands to be tied and they made their way to Warfang.

Once the four made it to Warfang after a few hours, the guards there being a few moles halted the people at the gate as usual. Seeing Cynder and Hunter they allowed them safe passage but when they saw Danny tied up they became a little tense. "Hunter, why do you bring an ape in mixed garments here tied up?"

Danny would have liked nothing better than to use his ice powers on that mole. He didn't mind being escorted into a city but being referred to as an ape was starting to get on his nerves given the fact the comment was from one smaller than him. However, he decided to keep his temper under control.

"Take it easy Molair', Cynder and Sparx want the guardians to speak to this one. He was referring to Danny who was still wearing the cape and hood. "Alright then go on in but make sure to keep an eye on him."

"Been doing it the whole way here" Forge answered to said mole. The three of them led Danny to the Dragon temple where Cynder said the Guardians were supposed to be.

Danny got a few stares from the people of the city due to him having little upper body hair compared to cheetahs and moles and not having a tail to boot. To say that they had a worried expression on their faces would have been an understatement considering the sight of his body. 'Its probably from them seeing that dragon being brought in while he was unconscious'. He thought to himself.

After a while they arrived at their destination. To Danny the temple in itself look like a mixture of architecture resembling the Russian cathedrals and English castles. "whoa wonder how long it took to make this thing" it almost rivaled Notre Dame in size.

They reached the meeting room in a matter of minutes but when they gotten to the prescribed meeting room, they could hear what sounded like four voices conversing inside. Danny could make out one of them as Sparx still trying to relay the days events to the guardians as even they were having trouble believing.

One of the others in Danny's opinion sounded a little too quick even Tucker could rival it in speed. "Preposterous Sparx, I think all that desire for wanted attention has finally gone to your head." Cynder and Hunter shook their heads and laughed.

The two of them walked inside so Danny remained outside with Forge, not only because they didn't trust him but because they were afraid he would leave before the Dragon guardians would be able to question him.

"I don't suppose you got some food do you", he asked the cheetah as nice as he could. The guy gave him a reproaching look. Danny sighed. "Look I'm not going anywhere, just didn't have anything to eat this morning and that fight took a bit out of me".

Danny's spirits were lifted when the one holding the rope produced an apple from his pocket and tossed it to him. "You're a lifesaver". "Do not make me regret this." He warned Danny.

"Ah Cynder, Hunter your both back and good timing too." "Sparx here has just approached us telling a strange story about a flying ape being able to take on Malifor's ghost." Cynder actually laughed in understanding and Danny could hear her even from the hall where he was. "For once he was speaking the truth, even I don't understand what he is".

This left the other voices inside speechless and then they were bombarding her with questions. She asked was how Spyro was doing and they told her that he was in the medical wing resting and that he should be up and walking soon.

Danny dreaded that coming moment as he felt that he was going to be asked a barrage of questions he was not sure that he could or know how to answer. It ended with Hunter saying to the others that the person was outside the door with Forge.

The voices inside asked him to send the person in. Hunter and Cynder walked out and Cynder saying that they were anxious to meet him. Hunter dismissed Forge, informing him that he could leave.

Danny; feeling a little antsy, swallowed and walked through the wooden door though what he saw was not what he was expecting.

He walked into the room and stared at what he was seeing. Cynder introduced the half-ghost to the guardians. "Danny these are the dragon guardians of Warfang and Avalar. The green one is the earth guardian Terrador, the motormouth yellow dragon is Volteer the electric guardian and the last one the teal dragon is Cyril the Ice Guardian.

"Its nice to meet you." He replied back, though they didn't really say anything back as they were mainly cautious at the sight of seeing a civilized looking ape in the room. Cyril on the other hand was wary, as just by smelling this person, it was almost the smell of death.

Danny opened his eyes more and looked at the three dragons who; now that he thought about it were actually shorter than the ones which he had fought in amity park and he was scared of this? Danny chuckled a little loud a bit at the initial thought about seeing three of them being a little bit over half the size of what he envisioned them to be. Though still a little bit big nonetheless.

He couldn't actually help it when actually snickering loudly at the thought but the three dragon guardians actually caught note of this.

"Looking at us seems funny to you ape?" the teal dragon asked Danny in a more stern tone. "Actually I am not an ape but, in a way for your question yes, I was thinking that the guardians of the temple would have been big and scary but in truth you guys are only three quarters the size of all the ghost dragons that I actually fought besides the one from earlier and even then it was only three in all" the half ghost replied.

He tensed up when he realized what he said "sorry for offending you".

Everyone in the room got a little tense themselves for a few moments taking in that comment. The three guardians looked at each other a little bit worried at the newcomers comment, seeing as how they were full grown dragons and that they were small compared to the ones he claimed to have fought? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you" he said quickly hoping to at least get partly on their good side.

"Were one of these dragons purple and able to use a good deal of attacks?" the green one asked. "If you are talking the earlier dragon that I just fought and not the ones I already mentioned, then yes he said something about multiple elemental abilities then yes but he was only able to use six and he claimed he was still regaining his powers so I am wondering what else he was able to do in life?" Danny finished.

Volteer continued asking the newcomer "what powers exactly"?

Danny pondered for a minute trying to remember everything that happened in the battle between him and Malifor. "Hmm, there was fire and ice I remember that, he seemed a little focused on using electricity on me and for some odd reason he was able to control rock as well as what looked like shadow like abilities.

There was another kind of attack which he did, its something I am not familiar with, it looked like a gathering of pink and violet kinetic energy holding a lot of pressure behind it. It did not seem so big at first but I could see the amount of power in that attack. I wasn't sure if I could block it so I did the next best thing… feinting the four of us getting killed so that he would think he had won and leave".

The electric guardian held his head in despair; "great now Malifor really has come back from the dead and already obtained that much power?" "Was this guy really that dangerous"? Danny asked the three guardians nervously. "He was more dangerous and powerful than any of us because of him being a purple dragon."

"They have the ability to master all of the elements though this is the first time I have heard of one returning from the dead." Terrador exclaimed. Danny thought for a minute "Wait that dragon that was brought in here earlier he was purple two so, doesn't he have the same abilities." "Spyro is a young hatchling but he only knows how to do the first four elements and Cynder here can do the secondary four thanks to her years in darkness".

Cynder hung her head but Danny said something to cheer her up "Another story for another time" Cynder's heart leapt at Danny's comment as it took off some of her pain. Cyril spoke up in question, "How is it that they couldn't fight Malifor this time, yet you were able to with ease?" "Well not really with ease but to answer your question, I'm half dead with a few interesting abilities of my own to boot."

The guardians didn't know what to say to that as being half dead would mean a person should be in coma. "I'm curious to know how that works if he's not unconscious". The green earth guardian asked him. "If your wondering how that works I can explain it".

Cyril eyed the bag that Danny was carrying on his back and said "you've been holding that bag since you got here is that thing so important?" Although Danny didn't mean to he glared at Cyril "yes but not because of what it is but what it contains."

He pulled out the Fenton thermos that he had used on Aragon earlier.

"Yesterday I had captured a 1600 year old ghost dragon back in my world with this thing. Its called a thermos, though the ordinary ones are used to hold warm fluids and such, my parents designed this in order to capture and hold ghosts. Though depending on how powerful and big the ghost is at the time of capturing will determine if this thing will hold it." "That dragon from earlier, Malifor was it, his ghost couldn't fit in it unless he was greatly weakened."

Cyril glared at Danny in return not just out of anger but out of pride for dragons in general. "Why would you go pursue that dragon in the first place?" Danny tried answering in the best possible manner as this dragon was even more cold-hearted than Frostbite.

"Well, that dragon and I have a few old issues, see he is a ghost dragon with dark scales like Cynder here but he can only breathe white fire. Same thing goes for his sister the other dragon ghost I fought on some occasions in my world, though thankfully she is more kind than her brother and she has whitish blue scales in a tone slightly brighter than yours Cyril as well as green horns, kinda ironic huh?"

"Anyway to fully answer your question Cyril, a little over a year ago he was in control over his kingdom in the ghostly plane and his sister, yet even though she and he were equal in power she had less courage than he did. Also, he was a type of person who wanted everything but he wanted something more something no one else in their world had: a human bride which is what I partially am, a human; and the person he chose was my girlfriend."

Cynder looked a little curious as to the fact that in this world of hers dragons don't marry so he would be telling the truth but… "what do you mean by partially…" she questioned him. "You and Sparx saw me fly didn't you?" Danny gave her a cocky grin.

The three guardians were actually shocked that such a creature without wings could fly yet the one claiming it was standing right in front of them. "How exactly are you able to fly?" Volteer asked with a bit of interest walking forward a bit. Danny slyly grinned at him.

"Two years ago my parents were building a machine which could create a portal to a world of ghosts, it didn't quite work so in an effort to make them proud and to entertain my friends on a dare, I went inside the machine turns out they forgot to hit the on button which they had unbelievably placed on the inside and my hand pressed it by accident, through a twist of fate I was knocked unconscious by the blast and when I woke up I looked like this…"

There was a flash of green light and two bluish white halo rings enveloped his body from the midline and worked up and down till he was in his black and white spandex suit. He transformed into Danny Phantom having eerily green eyes and white hair complete with a white glow surrounding him.

The three guardians were shocked to say the least on what just happened, on the contrary their mouths were hanging down and for the first time in history Volteer was stammering to find an appropriate word to describe what he was seeing.

Cynder gaped at Volteer, in all the time she knew him whether he was surprised or upset, she had never seen him lost for words showing her just how surprising Danny was to all of them. To probably tease them a little bit more, he amused himself by hovering a little bit higher than Terrador to the point where he was almost at the ceiling.

"What, what are you…" Terrador asked in a terrified yet nervous tone. "My name is Danny Fenton, though that is my human name, when I change into this, I go by the alias of Danny Phantom and I am half human, half ghost". He finished and floated back down to the floor and switched back to human.

"Half ghost…, for something like that to exist, goes against the laws of nature completely". "Uh no offense dude but ghosts are dead you can't be both" the dragonfly countered. "For your information Sparx the ectoplasmic electrocution killed me and saved me at the same time by infusing my DNA with ectoplasm and as an aftereffect, I started developing my powers and other abilities over the course of time."

It took a while for everybody to process this information, till Cynder spoke up again, out of curiosity and realization hit her.

"You said that you had these powers for two years and this is your first time here, do you travel between worlds a lot, what do you do with those powers of yours and how did you get here at all"?

"In order Cynder, I usually travel between the ghost zone and human world when I need to see that certain ghosts need to be locked up instead of just being sent back in, in my world where I am from, I use my powers to fight off malevolent spirits, though they are generally weaker than your friend Malifor and the ones that are nearly as strong if not just as range few and far in between".

"The last question is a bit complicated, less than a year ago I had gotten lost in the ghost zone and me and my two friends came across a land or realm called the Far Frozen. I helped out their leader in a small prickly situation, so in return he gave us something called "the infimap" to borrow so that we could navigate the ghost zone and leave easily. Though my arch enemy got hold of it we got it back with some effort across different timelines because even the map can lead you to portals that go to different time periods. I decided to borrow it from him earlier this month so I could memorize more of the ghost zone and its lairs."

"The last part of that question relates to what I told you earlier about returning that black dragon ghost to his sister and on that map I saw a bright purple portal labeled "Dragon Realms" , seeing as how I knew nothing about it I decided to ask Dora the whitish blue dragon I told you about.

She knew very little to nothing about it so she asked me to check it out because she needed to keep an eye on her arrogant brother and so here I am" he finished.

Cyril gasped, Volteer claimed that something such as the infimap must have been just a legend and a myth. "Hahaha look who's talking Volteer. Even my arch enemy thought that." Danny told him with a smirk.

"Your arch-enemy," sparx questioned him, "Who is he," "He was a half ghost like me but with twenty more years of experience in fighting and a bunch of powers similar as mine to boot. After his recent act of treachery and exposure to the world during a global crisis is one of the reasons I became well known.

"What kind of crisis Terrador was curious to how a person with such powers can commit such an act. "An asteroid which is kind of like a space rock the size of a mountain was heading toward my homeworld, courtesy of my arch enemy of course. We dubbed it a disasteroid because of it being made of ectoranium which no ghost, not even a half ghost like him could touch was about to destroy the planet. His original plan was to expose his acts and secret identity to the world and save it by turning the thing intangible, but that plan backfired and failed. I had to round up hundreds of ghosts and convince them to administer their powers to a machine as a last resort because our worlds were linked if mine went theirs did too. So we made the world intangible meaning phasable or pass through solid objects. Afterwards the entire world as well as those from the ghost zone applauded me as a hero and put statues of me holding the globe in all the capitals of different countries, which is in my arch enemy's would have wanted for himself as well as a huge sum in money in return for saving it."

"What happened to him? Did he die"? Volteer asked out of sheer curiosity. This tale, though odd in any aspect was similar if not the same situation to what happened to Malifor. "He didn't die Volteer, we just left him in the void of space after his acts of treachery and deception".

Cynder gaped at Danny "you saved your world? Spyro and I had to work together to defeat Malifor and save the planet."

Danny smiled at her, "Looks like the three of us are in the same boat though in different realities.

She smiled back at him; maybe we could get along with this guy, maybe. "we should probably go check in on him." "Hold up for a moment young one" Terrador spoke up, "Do you mind telling us a little bit more about those other two ghost dragons you fought".

"It's a little interesting knowing there are other ghost dragons besides Malifor out there" He nodded "Why don't you and your friend Sparx go visit Spyro I'm sure he could use some company right now."

The two of them left the pool of visions and Danny went to go speak to the guardians about everything else he knew about the types of dragons he fought.


	7. Chapter 7 Observation and Discussion

Chapter seven: Observing Danny's Powers.

A few more minutes had passed between the guardians and Danny with them asking more about the two dragons he faced off against. Danny described Dora and Aragon as accurately as he could.

He even described the effects of their amulets and what it takes to activate them and their side effects as to Aragon becoming a black dragon with old malice but evil enough to match Malifor. Though the amulet did give them feral instincts rather than incredible intellect.

He had forgotten to mention this earlier but he didn't think it would be relevant, so he told them now about his encounter with the box ghost wielding Pandora's box. They asked what was interesting about it.

Danny told them about the manifestations of evil rising out every time it was opened and the dragon like creature that came from it.

In Greek Mythology it was called a hydra. He took the liberty of describing its physical features including wingless body and lacking even the simplest intellectual mind, yet it made up for it with its multiple heads.

Cyril's face was laced with fear and shock just imagining the creature. Even one of the most experienced guardians especially Ignitus would have had trouble against that.

After they got finished talking about remaining things that may have seemed relevant, Danny asked if he could go see Spyro Cyril agreed under the condition that he be watched due to his hostility towards just meeting him and protecting the young purple dragon.

The teal ice guardian accompanied Danny to the medical wing in the temple. When they got there, he was still asleep. "Cyril, how long until his wing heals do you think" Probably a couple of days considering the damage to it why do you ask?"

"Well normally humans don't heal as fast as dragons according to myths and fantasies yet since this is a different world the laws of nature might be different here" the half ghost answered.

"That and if he wakes up without you or someone else explaining to him why I am here, I don't want him to start attacking me right after his wing just healed. It might cause more damage."

Cyril got the point.

"Alright, that part I understand." At that moment Volteer just walked through the door.

"There you are young one, Danny was it, Terrador and I were a little interested in how you were able to fight off Malifor from getting Spyro and Cynder.

We would like to see of more of your powers in person as we haven't seen anything like it. That is if its alright with you."

"Depends on how you want me to demonstrate" he asked hoping it wouldn't be too difficult.

Cyril answered Danny for Volteer, "usually ts fighting against dummies or a sparring match..."

"But since you don't want me to hurt anyone by accident you want to go with the first choice huh?" he asked them both.

Volteer's eyebrow perked in curiosity. "His hostility towards me; he looked at the ice guardian and your worry for Spyro and Cynder's safety am I not correct?"

"Yes, that's true" "its alright" Danny said, "but before we start, do you have a place I could put this?" he said as he held up his bag.

"The infimap shows the location of the next portal that will open but I didn't see it on there, I'll have to figure out why, later that is."

'Usually random portals open all the time, why didn't this one work'? Volteer directed Danny to a spare room that he could borrow. "There are other dragons who reside here at the temple but for the weekend they decided to take some time with their families, seeing as how they were nervous of letting them live here after the war."

"I can ask about that later, just asking about it is probably a story you don't want to speak about right now huh?." He told the electric guardian. Volteer gave him a smile 'this person really does have a compassionate side'.

They left his things in the room and proceeded to the training arena.

Once they arrived at the training arena, cynder and Terrador were already there. "Its nice that you could join us Danny, I take it you don't have a problem with this?" Danny was wondering how this training session is going to work, hopefully they didn't do anything too serious.

"Would you mind telling me what it is just to be on the safe side" Volteer has already told you didn't he?" He did yeah and nodded. "You ready to begin"? Again he nodded.

Volteer pulled a switch somewhere in the room and the statue of a dragon in the room vanished. In its place were ten dummies made of wood, each one of them had a weapon flailing in some sort of odd manner.

By the looks of these things they would not stand for long. Was this what they used for training? Punching dummies? He shook his head in annoyance.

All were about to engage him somehow.

"You have got to be kidding me" Danny said in a sarcastic tone. 'I probably won't even break a sweat considering how fragile these things are'. "You better hope that these things are made of a hard wood. Otherwise they'll just break apart like sandbags."

They were thinking to themselves 'what is a sand bag?'

Danny changed into his ghost form and fired several ectoplasmic energy rays which lay waist to the dummies in less than ten seconds. Ten more dummies appeared in their place, but these had some more bigger weapons like spears and swords. He decided to have some fun first and fired low power rays from his fingertips knocking the weapons out of their hands. Then he hovered a little and let loose a ball of green energy which disintegrated the majority of the enemies on contact.

Everybody was impressed, from what they had seen so far that did not look like an earth shot to them, yet had the concentration and heat of fire.

It didn't look like he was taking it seriously so Cyril pulled the next switch and twenty dummies appeared.

He smirked getting an idea. Flying to the center of the room and his eyes started to glow blue. He shot the beam towards the floor freezing the surface and making every dummy start to slip. "Anybody up for a game of bowling"?

Danny focused a sphere of cyro-ecto energy into his hand and rolled it toward the group where it took out half of them. He let loose another blast and froze the remaining ones in place. Then he shot icicles toward each of them and broke the dummies apart. Cyril murmured that "this person can use _ice too_?"

Terrador pulled the final switch and eight giant dummies appeared with shields. Danny frowned in annoyance. He turned invisible and appeared behind each dummy. "Looking for someone, he repeated this process several times and finally deciding to end it the old fashioned way.

First he kicked two of the dummies in the head with an interesting amount of physical strength sending them into the wall with a loud 'bang', then he flashed invisible and reared back to the floor, charging up his hands with a little bit of ectoplasm, he suddenly sprung punching the dummy in the chin knocking it off of its feet and into the air several feet. Where it landed on its back and broke apart.

Getting a little bit more energy from his core, he focused the cryotic energy into a sharp ice sword.

A cocky grin appeared on his face. Making quick work of the next four by decapitating two of them with his sword then doing a couple of excellent acrobatic manouvers, he cut the next one vertically in half and took out the other one by aiming his sword at the sixth dummy where a bit of ecto energy emerged from the tip and shot straight through its chest.

Figuring the blade would have been too much for the rest of the practice he let it vaporize into the air.

Danny finished off the last two by picking up the dummy with amazing strength and swung it on the floor and then into the final one causing them both to break apart ending the session.

It would show that everyone was impressed to say the least. Danny could have sworn he heard Terrador "where has this one been during the war"? He shifted back to human form and walked on over to the group. "Well"?

Half the group had their mouths open and staring into space. "I have to say young one you took care of those dummies almost as fast as Spyro and Cynder did maybe even faster". Volteer proclaimed. "heh, couple of years of practice and experience, it may look it but I haven't revealed all my powers yet." "WHAT?" Cynder shouted incredously, "those weren't all of your powers?" Danny crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"That was far from what I can really do" and it was not too far from the truth. He hadn't demonstrated overshadowing, shielding, energy bursts, intangibility, duplication, or the wail. That and he also started developing an assortment of ecto weapons from his hand like swords, staff and scythe blades; not just from ice, which was cool in his opinion; and lightning though he never actually perfected this technique yet as it also ran the risk of harming him.

Though he doubted he would need them soon it wouldn't be necessary and it would take all the fun out of the demonstration. Teleportation was another interesting power that he was itching to try of course it would be some time before he could get the chance to practice it.

"I also have an involuntary power that's part of my body which is kinda like an internal sensor for whenever there is another ghost nearby or in the area." He continued, "but technically, its an extension of my ice core".

"Ice core"? Cyril asked curiosly

"Half ghosts such as myself have a special kind of core, these cores can help to determine what our advanced techniques consist of." "My arch enemy's was fire and mine is ice, but as there are only three in existence right now, that's all we know." He finished.

'Interesting' Cyril thought to himself. Then he backpedaled as he recalled something Danny said.

"Wait back up, you said you can actually sense if ghosts are nearby?" Cyril asked in disbelief.

"Yes, except they have to be in range for me to sense them. Don't ask how its just the way my body works. Its kind of the same way I knew you two were fighting a ghost". He motioned to Cynder who blushed. "Do you guys think that we can turn in for the night"? Danny asked them. "Of course young one" Terrador said by the way I hope you don't mind me asking this but how old are you exactly." "Sixteen" Danny answered the earth guardian. "Almost a year older than Spyro and Cynder" he smiled.

He went to his room and had dozed off to dreamland. Cynder and Sparx did the same. Meanwhile the guardians decided to have one last meeting before the turning in themselves. "Its hard to believe Cyril." Volteer admitted to his colleague. "Something like this happens right when Malifor shows up again. How is this even possible?"

'Somebody who has powers of a ghost too and still alive?'

"Do not get too excited Volteer, like you said it happens right after Malifor shows up again, for all we know he could be in league with him." Cyril voiced his opinion.

"I'm not too sure that's the case. Cyril, according to Sparx's side of the story, that young one Danny, surprised Malifor on more than one occasion and in Malifors case it was more of a negative type of surprise meaning he was not benefiting Malifor."

Terrador reminded the two of the earlier explanation from the dragonfly.

That and the fact he brought up the existence as well as presence of the infimap personally we need to keep quiet on that little detail however his ability to sense other ghosts, he might be able to find Malifor even if he does hide himself."

"Spyro should be waking up sometime tomorrow." The ice guardian checked on his condition earlier on. "Why don't we ask for his opinion once we explain to him the past events that happened since his fight?"

"Sounds reasonable Cyril, and if at all possible maybe we can show him around the temple and Warfang for a little tour." He said a little too quickly.

"We shouldn't rush to fast though, remember there are dragons coming back and the high council would also be less lenient just from the sight of him and kick him out before he can voice his opinion." Terrador reminded them both.

"Alright we will wait until Spyro makes his response as he should also have a say". Volteer concluded. Every guardian agreed on that fact.

"Uuugh ugh… the purple dragon was having a nightmare where Malifor was split into two identical dragons, and he was not faring very well. Face it you cannot win your friends are gone the guardians are dead and I am more powerful than ever before."

"That's what you think, Cynder and I beat you once we will do it again."

Malifor laughed at him. Cynder which one? He said in a playful manner. Spyro looked at him confused. Are you talking about that black mess of a corpse up there he motioned to a ledge where cynder lay dead the cynder he knew. Or the Terror of the Skies my true general? And a big black dragon: Cynder's corrupted form stood next to Malifor, void of any good in her.

"CYNDER" Spyro yelled in his sleep and it was enough to wake him up with the black dragoness sitting right next to his bedside. "Oh Cynder, your safe" he said as he nuzzled her, Danny just smiled as he looked at them from the door while invisible. He had gotten up earlier to check on the purple dragon.

Spyro tried to push himself towards her but was stopped by a sharp pain in his shoulder where his wings were.

"Easy Spyro that beating from malifor still left you a little winded" the black dragoness reminded him. "what happened how long was I out" he asked. Sparx flew up to him saying that he was out for about an entire day maybe more. Luckily someone came and fought off the big guy for you two.

Spyro was appalled at the news that someone else was able to fight off Malifor and to top it off they did it alone, but how and who? "Who saved us?" he questioned the dragonfly.

Danny saw that as his cue, turning invisible slowly as he walked into the room with them playfully mocking: "Well well, good morning sleeping beauty."

The purple dragon tensed up when he approached the three of them. Danny was wearing the same attire as when he first entered Warfang: Forge's vest, hood, his own jeans complete with white tennis shoes. (one could tell that from someone with Danny's stature, condition, powers, choice of clothing, and appearance would make someone from that world quite nervous if not uneasy).

To Spyro this was probably an ape who may have learned a few tricks from Malifor.

"Who are you get away from her." He snapped at the newcomer. "You might want to chill out a bit; and with that wing of yours having holes in it from that fight with Malifor, I mean literally." Danny spoke to him in a smart alac tone.

"Spyro this is Danny, he's the one who fought Malifor." Cynder said with a hint of respect.

"What but how did you defeat him?"

The story was told in about seven minutes and at the end Danny said to them: I wasn't sure if I could defend against it, so the truth is I didn't defeat him. All I managed to do at the end was fake our death so that he would leave for the time being."

"So you didn't win against him." Spyro was disappointed at what he thought. "No I didn't say that, I just wasn't sure if I could finish it by defending against a certain attack of his and risk getting the three you caught in the crossfire."

"Oh, but what…" Cynder started but finished the story for her. "I did what I had to do but the important thing is that you two are safe for the time being."

Spyro then spoke up "I only hope that the people of Warfang don't see me like this. Dragons who survived the war are in the city right now, if they saw me in the shape I was in there would be fear and panic."

"Well I hate to bust your little bubble of comfort but it was still daytime when they brought you in unconscious so you get the idea." Danny told him of his predicament.

The purple dragon groaned at this news.

"Look I'm sorry that it turned out this way but I think that it might be best that we took this all one step at a time."

"I would have to agree with him on that one Spyro" Cynder told him.

"Well I hate to add more grief to the mix, but remember evil she dragon?" Sparx spoke to Cynder after a moment which she returned with a glare, "You came in after spyro and in a lot better shape so a lot of people would have their opinions on you."

She hung her head in sadness at the realization of what he just said.

"Sparx don't call her evil she dragon anymore, she has been through enough."

"What does he mean by that?" Danny asked Cynder out of mere curiosity.

Having to want to get some of the weight off of her chest and to see Danny's opinion, she told him the story of her life and role in the war and how she ended up with Spyro. The ending of the story was the only comfortable thing besides some people still rebuking her.

The story involving Malifor and the war and Cynder's role in it took a while to explain to Danny, but at the end he just smiled at them. "I can understand how you feel" he told her as he reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a picture of himself, Tucker, and Sam together and showed it to the two dragons.

"That's my girlfriend on the right, Sam Manson, she and I have been in similar situations." He told the two of them. All three of them looked at the photo until Sparx spoke up saying "what's with heroes going for the darker girls".

Danny then looked to the dragonfly in a joking manner "Don't worry Sparky I'm sure you'll find a girl who likes you someday."

For the first time since he woke up, Spyro actually burst out laughing despite the pain in his back. Cynder and Danny both joined him. Danny looked at them with a look of longing kind of related to when he missed his friends and family.

"Just looking at the three of you speak to each other reminds me so much about myself and my friends. One of them somewhat annoying like your friend Sparx, Spyro and the other she's got a bit of a dark persona yet she's really sweet."

The dragonfly tried to retaliate, "Oh come on I can't be that annoying." He paused for a moment. "can I"?

The black dragoness ignored him that time. "Why do you say that Danny"? Cynder asked him.

"Since the time that I first obtained my powers, my friends and I got into many fights with malevolent ghosts over the course of two and a half years. Being someone who enjoys wearing black or darker personality, she of course caught the interests of two ghosts in particular: a black dragon ghost, the one who I told you and the guardians about earlier Cynder. And a vicious plant like ghost who hated humans but adored her because of her green thumb".

They looked a little confused at that last remark.

He continued in a slightly annoyed tone, "it means that she has a love for plants such as knowing the different types and caring for each one of them." However it also shows that she is the opposite of my other friend Tucker Foley. He, like a dragon has a taste for meat and she is a vegetarian, meaning she doesn't like to eat meat.

"Well I can say this much about her" Cynder continued "I don't know how or why a person pretty as she is likes darkness but by the sound of your description of her, she could get along with the infirmary staff in the city quite well."

Danny then said to her "she can probably tell you about the darkness part better than I can after all its her story to tell and not mine."

After a few minutes Danny spoke to Spyro, "do you think that you can walk or fly right now." "I should be able to fly in a couple of hours give or take." Spyro told him. Danny then reminded him, "In that case we might want to go see the guardians, they are probably wondering how you are doing." "I suppose so" Spyro continued glumly.

The four of them went to the guardians chamber where they found the three of them speaking to Forge, the cheetah who had helped Hunter to escort Danny into the temple.

"Young ones its good to see you again Terrador said smiling, Danny and Spyro could tell that there was a hint of fear in the greeting. We have some things that we need to speak to you all about but unfortunately according to Forge here some of them are urgent."

Forge started to explain to them that he had just gotten out of a meeting with the dragon council. According to them, because of the timeline and the coincidence of recent events involving Spyro being brought into the city in the state that he was in and Cynder up and walking several hours after, they have decided to place her on trial.

"I am sorry to say this but some of them say that her past crimes do not excuse her from this decision of theirs, and unless other witnesses come forth she will obtain a harsh sentence." He finished.

"But they can't do that" Spyro ranted to the teenage cheetah. "Easy Spyro, we will see what we can do to make sure that she gets a fair trial," Terrador said trying to comfort him and Cynder. "All of us will" Volteer added in. "Danny I understand that you might see yourself as a witness but if you expose yourself to everyone it will cause a panic that I am not sure people will need".

"Terrador, Cyril, Volteer." Spyro looked at each of the three guardians. "In the short time that I have known Danny I feel that he would be eligible and trusted enough to serve as a witness. You can't risk putting him up on the stand Spyro, they would probably throw you into prison as well for treason."

"We have already seen what he resembles the first time we laid eyes on him: like an ape." Cyril finished.

Danny glared at the ice guardian his own cold glare and to Cyril it was almost scarier than Malifors look. "Look I know that you guys don't want me to come to the trial but I will. I can tell if there is any injustice and if I see fit that I need to announce myself as a witness to the events surrounded this mess, then I will." Danny replied boldly.

"Alright lets go, Forge could you take us the courtroom where the trial will be held oh and Danny keep the hood up for safety measures please." Volteer said from one to the other.

(A/N) I like to thank those who read my story so far and next chapter I will bring Danny's friends and family into the mix.


	8. Chapter 8 MIA

Chapter 8 MIA

Disclaimer: Original characters of both series belong to their creators but the OC and story are my own.

I would also like to thank those who were kind enough to give their reviews for this story, however I got a lot of author and favorite story alerts from them as well. I would appreciate it if some of them left their opinions on this story and where I need to improve.

Nearly 24 hours ago, at Fentonworks,

Maddie was starting to worry about not hearing from her son, he had been gone a long time. She tried calling him hoping that he was alright. Though its not unusual to be hearing from him for a while anymore, at least he should be responsible to check in to report where he was. Jazz informed her mother that she hadn't seen Danny all day.

Jack had been down in the lab all morning working on a few new inventions to combat ghosts so he hadn't seen Danny either. Grabbing her phone, she called both Sam and Tucker to see if they have seen him.

"Mrs. F", I haven't seen Danny at all today are you sure he isn't with Sam"?

Being the mayor of Amity park was taking away a lot of his free time to spend with those two, in a way he missed the old days. "Tucker, I've already tried contacting her, but she hasn't picked up and nobody was at home either." The hesitant mayor was quick to reply hopefully it wasn't too bad.

"Mrs. Fenton, don't you think your being a little paranoid, maybe he's fighting another ghost right now somewhere else in the town."

"Listen, I have already checked all the scanners and trackers for detecting ghosts and their ecto signature, BUT DANNY ISN'T SHOWING UP ON THE MAP". She cried out hysterically.

"Okay, Okay, I'll call Sam, see if we can make it to your place." Ending the call he dialed up Sam's number, hoping she would pick up.

He waited for a minute till he got an answer, not from Sam, but from her dad, "Hello Manson residence." "Good afternoon, Mr. Manson, uh why are you using Sam's cell phone? I kinda need to speak to her." "She and her mother are out shopping right now and she left her phone here by accident." "When do you believe they'll be back you think?" about an hour or so why do ask?" "Danny hasn't been seen all day was he over there at your place by any chance?"

The head of the Manson residence scowled on the other end. If Danny was coming into their house without their permission and he and Pamella found out about it being true, they would put a restraining order on him…again!

"No, Mr. Foley, I have been running a couple of errands and didn't get back myself until a few minutes ago. I haven't reaaly seen him around here, why do you ask?"

"His moms worried, she hasn't seen him all day and hasn't called back, now I know that your daughter's boyfriend fights ghosts and everything but you shouldn't hold a grudge against him if they enter your house by accident."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time but take that as a warning." Inwardly sighing he continued. "you have my wife's number don't you, I'm sure that she has hers on her." "No I don't believe I do".

He gave Tucker Pamella's number, hopefully he wouldn't abuse it. "Thanks Mr. Manson, I'll get back with you soon as we can clear this up. I just hope his mom doesn't go into a panic attack about this issue. Dialing his spouse's number, he got ahold of her thankfully they were still at the mall her _favorite_ place with her _mother_.

Asking if he could speak to Sam, she reluctantly gave the phone to her daughter to use. To say that her voice on the other end as being ecstatic was an understatement. "Tucker you have no idea how grateful it is to hear your obnoxious voice right now". Her mother's so called advice was driving her up the wall. "Thanks Sam its good to …HEY".

"Anyway what do you need, I left my phone at home so there's no telling what will happening." "So I hear." You haven't seen Danny today at all today have you?" "No, not since last night, though the time we had was fun to say the least." "Good to hear,"

he was thinking bout asking Valerie out but never got the nerve yet. "Reason I called is cause his mom is worried and doesn't know where he is, think you can help us look for him?" "When we get home, I will."

The two proceeded to the Fenton household soon as they could. Inside they found the rest of the Fenton family conversing away on Danny's location.

Sam and Tucker got ambushed by the Box ghost and sucked him into a spare thermos she carried with her. Jazz thinking that he might be fighting a ghost somewhere else.

Maddie and Jack were thinking the same thing seeing as how much he goes to fight ghosts. That is till Sam remembered something. "Mrs. Fenton, did Danny deliver that ghost back into his world, Prince Aragon the black dragon?" she asked hopefully.

"He said he would do something like that earlier this morning but I haven't seen him since then why do you ask?"

Sam thought for a moment n how to answer her question then remembered an interesting feature on the specter speeder. "Mr. Fenton?", "yeah Sam what is it. Do you have the new specter speeder made yet with all the old features from the previous one? That Danny and us destroyed and all"? She asked shakily.

She knew how much Jack prized his inventions and hoped that they wouldn't get too damaged. The last time they wrecked it and he found out they were almost grounded for a month. "That and more".

He pulled back the sheet covering the newest vehicle he and Maddie had been working on for the past couple of months. In general it looked like the specter speeder combined with a van and a space shuttle. (Jazz wanted to add her own features so Danny wouldn't be too embarrassed to drive around in it when he had to).

"We called it the specter cruiser. Remade version of the Specter Speeder with more room to carry a larger number of people said to carry eight to nine people, compressed seats in case you need to have a nap on the go. Compact medical ward for Danny and any others though one at a time and in the floor we can store a large assortment of weapons.

"Awful lot considering your size," Tucker put a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. "Not to worry Tucker boy, thanks to that new workout routine Mads put us both through, I think I can fit in it". He admitted proudly.

His doctor warned him of high cholesterol levels but that routine and his new diet was actually helping out not just his physical form but also his fighting style against ghosts.

'Without making anyone claustrophobic on the first ride'. Sam thought sarcastically. "Why do you ask anyway?" "Maybe if this thing has one of the old features to detect real world items, we can one: track down Danny as his human self is indeed considered as a real world item or we can track down that thermos and it can probably lead us to Danny.

"Sam that's brilliant, the thermos is indeed a real world item so the cruiser should be able to navigate in the ghost zone, but what if that doesn't help." Sam was about to object but Jazz beat her to it.

"Mom, we will find Danny we have to." That reminds me Jazzy pants we have to protect Amity Park from ghosts. "Not to worry about that Mr. Fenton". Tucker took out his cell phone and dialed the number he wanted.

"Afternoon Mr. Grey is Valerie available"? "Can I speak to her." He could hear her dreamy voice on the other end of the line.

"Tucker its been a while what's the problem a ghost Danny can't handle"? actually Valerie Danny's MIA right now and we think that he might be in the ghost zone somewhere." He heard what he thought was the phone drop till it was a frantic Valerie who started asking.

"Wha what do you need?" "Sam and I," Ahem. Jazz, and to Tuckers surprise Jack and Maddie were going to try and help as well. "As well as the rest of the Fentons are going to look for Danny in the ghost zone. If its alright with you, could you fight the ghosts that attack Amity Park while we're looking for him".

He caught Sam's glaring eyes reminding him about her fathers opinion on ghost hunting. "That is if its okay with your dad?" "You might want to speak to him about that Tucker". It took a bit more convincing on Tuckers part to Mr. Grey. He agreed that Valerie would help out and if things got out of hand the GIW would be called in and Tucker would be held accountable. He gulped once he had absorbed all of this, till he acknowledged the agreement.

Ending the call he turned to face the Fenton's. "Valerie's going to be doing some of the ghost hunting in town okay"? 'Once we find Danny he's got a lot of explaining to do.'

It took the group fifteen minutes to get ready mainly cause of Jacks obsession with dessert. Maddie settled on bringing a bag of her cookies to cheer him up. "Your going into the ghost zone with us"? Jazz questioned both her parents.

"Sam and Tucker have been into the Ghost Zone several times with Danny and me only once. Still its more than you or Dad ever gone!"

"Well despite Danny being able to fight ghosts, he is still our son"! Sam and Tucker looker at the cruiser as Sam set the spare thermos she brought with her in the cruiser. "Mr. Fenton did you pack the entire lab, wait forget the lab the entire ghost hunting arsenal?" he asked Jack incredulously.

"Hunter's got to be prepared." "The scariest thing a person can run into is the unknown." He finished waving his fingers at the group before him and sporting his cheesy grin. All the women mentally face palmed themselves.

Despite Jack's goofiness he made a good point.

The group made their way into the portal where they started using the real world item location device. To everyone's surprise neither Danny nor the thermos were showing on the radar. "Maybe we could ask around?" Tucker asked the group nervously"? "OH SURE TUCKER AND WHO WOULD YOU HAVE US ASK?"

He looked around for a moment till he spotted Skulkers lair. "Is that the lair of the ghost who…" Jazz began Sam nodded her head in annoyance "Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter." "Hunter, and he hunts our son". "Um later Mrs. Fenton, but if he has touched Danny you can go to town on him okay"? he tried calming her down. "Besides skulker has radar too maybe he might know."

"You better be sure". She warned him. They drove up to the lair where Skulker pops out. "Well now this is a surprise the pathetic hunter parents of the ghost child are now the hunted in the ghost zone. More specifically my lair."

He held up a gun to their faces till Sam blurted out. "Another place another time Skulker where's Danny?" "I haven't seen the child in days and even if I did wouldn't I have boasted by now?" Sam wracked her thoughts for an idea. Hopefully it would work as a distraction.

"Does that locater on your arm even locate Danny anywhere anytime?" she asked in as sweet of a voice as she could muster. His weapons retracted back into his suit. He frowned at the result. "Surprisingly he is not showing up. Real world or the ghost zone and he is not in my lair!" he added angrily. 'What am I going to hunt in the meantime?'

The group were already heading elsewhere not wanting to be on his hunting list. Sam was in her own thoughts trying to think of who to ask. Till it came to her. She asked the Fentons to let her take control to steer them in a certain direction she and Danny have been to before. Hopefully he could help.

They arrived at the castle which in Maddie and Jacks opinion was actually kind of bizarre for a lair. Clocks and Pendulums were dangling who knows where. They walked up the stone steps to the interior of the complex. "Hello anybody home"? Tucker called out. It had been awhile since he'd been here.

Nobody got an answer till a child with blue skin violet cloak and wielding a staff appeared out of thin air. "Seeing as how I would rarely leave my humble abode it would seem kind of pointless to ask. Don't you agree Mr. Foley?"

"Um Sam, Tucker who is this"? Maddie asked nervously. For someone who wasn't normally afraid to fight ghosts this one for some reason was giving her chills. "you may call me many names Madeline Fenton though I would prefer if you didn't label every ectoplasmic individual as ghost." Mrs Fenton looked slightly offended.

"I am Clockwork Master of Time". "You may call me many things though, Father Time for knowing past, present and future, which is the common name some would say but anyway…" he said as he shifted to his adult form kinda freaking out both Fenton parents. "I understand why you are here. For the first time in personal memory I have lost track of Daniel".

"WHAT" All five shouted simaltaneosly. "Normally I can find a person if they pass through a portal to another tie period, place or universe. Scanning through the multiverse is easy once I know where that person was sent to however, I have no idea where Daniel was sent this time." His discovery left the group speechless.

"Isn't there a way you can find him?" "As I have said before not without a clue on where to look and to make the matter even more complicating Daniel has the infimap with him so you can't use it to find him."

This left the Fenton parents moreover Sam tucker and Jazz stumped. "Seeing as how you're a 'master of time' what would you suggest?" One hope whatever Danny is involved in plays out or getting some clue to where he is."

Guys would you mind waiting here she asked the three as she grabbed Tuckers hand and sped off to the cruiser. "Sam where are you taking me?" There is something I want to check hopefully it can provide an answer. The two sped off towards Dora's realm where Danny said he was heading to last.

The two arrived in her lair where two knights alerted Dora of the invaders presence. She approached them in her dragon form almost scaring Tucker stiff. "Hello Lady Sam, Sir Tucker" She addressed them in quite the deep voice.

"hey there Dora, Long time no see". Dora shifted back to her smaller form if not to make Tucker feel more comfortable.

Sam despite normal circumstances of introduction was actually pretty antsy on getting information regarding Danny. "You seem a little uncomfortable is something wrong with Sir Phantom"? Tucker though hesitant at first sight of her dragon form had calmed down by now. If not for his sake but for his friend and everybody else's local hero.

"We can't find Danny anywhere. Even Clockwork is stumped on looking for him." She tensed up once she heard this news. Chaos in the ghost zone was common but if it was strong to kidnap Phantom then there was reason to worry.

Sam spoke up after a few minutes. "Did anything happen during Danny's visit here? Anything unusual?" 'not that everything in here is unusual'. "Well I did get angry at him for just barging in on the meal we were having but other than that…" She gasped in realization.

"Just yesterday he mentioned seeing a random portal on the infimap." 'Random portal' Tucker thought then … "You don't mean?" "I'm afraid so sir Tucker, Lady Sam." "he went to go check it out." "Please tell me you remember anything else he might have said." Dora Pondered a moment. "He did say the Portal was labeled 'Dragon Realms' That's best I can remember after he left."

The two dashed to the new cruiser. "Thanks Dora." She waved farewell to them then set back off to her castle. "Do you think it exists Sam?" "At this point Tucker I don't care but it's the best lead we got."

They made their way back to Clockwork's tower to give him an update on what they have learned whether or not it was helpful they didn't know, but Clockwork might. "Dragon Realms?" he asked quizzically.

"Dragon realms, Dragon realms dragon realms," he muttered to himself till he jolted up in shock. "It can't be, normal natural portals can lead to different universes from time to time, but the portals to that world stopped existing centuries ago." He tapped his staff on the screen trying to show the valley of Avalar or the City of Warfang but all that appeared was static.

To the group with him it was like watching broken TV. This continued for several minutes till Jack asked nervously: "Umm not to be rude Mr. Clockwork sir but could you try to…"? Clockwork gave Jack a stern look.

"Patience is virtuous Mr. Fenton. Daniel is indeed there and I can sense it but without proper viewing I cannot pinpoint his exact location." This continued for fifteen more minutes till they finally gotten the view of a temple with guards. "Daniel is somewhere in this building where at I am not certain but…"

"But what" the eldest Fenton child asked in anxiety.

"This is the best I can view it for some reason. For reasons not too my knowledge something is blocking my view there. As such I don't know when the next time this option will be possible". "What option" Sam asked in askance not really liking where this was going.

"This may be one of the few times this window will be open as such once it closes I won't be able to see into it or travel there until it opens again." "In other words you can stay or go to help him". The group pondered for a moment till Jazz spoke up "Its obvious what we need to do we need to go over there and help him."

Clockwork nodded his head in approval. "Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, This is a separate universe so nobody usually knows if Danny is really a famous world wide hero." Maddie looked a little crestfallen when she realized how difficult it would be to get Danny out.

Curiosity killed the cat but something like this? "We'll take that chance." Jack intervened. "Would we be able to get there using the specter cruiser?" I can open a portal for you outside but you have to run to it while the window is still open could be a minute maybe two longer."

The five bolted out the door into the cruiser breathing heavily. Clockwork opened what looked like a violet portal out of existence with his staff and the vehicle shot through it hopefully arriving safely on the other side.

He quickly checked the screen sure enough they did arrive outside the temple at night time. Questions were raised and apprehensions were made till one of the guardians appeared to settle the matter. A few minutes of conversation later they entered the temple and the screen went static again.

"Why did you do that Clockwork?" Two observants arrived in the doorway. To say that they were upset that he exposed himself to them would have been an understatement. Clockwork ignored the comment till he answered with a question.

"Do you not think of it as odd?" The two observants looked at each other in confusion. "Out of the many universes that I could look into why wasn't I able to see into this one?" The observants glared at him in annoyance. "What do you mean clockwork you do know everything…" "But" he answered as he interrupted them. "Something is interfering with my ability to see into that world right now and until I can get a view of it I won't be able to see the timeline of that place."

He paused for a couple of seconds then continued "hopefully I can do some research to figure out why and with that group there and Daniel there will most likely be a better chance to understand that reason." "well we hope this does not fall apart." The other said as they left the room. "Be safe everyone" he said to the static screen.

(A/N) Sorry this was late getting on. That's life you know, anyway I will attempt to get one more chapter in by Christmas and this one will be the trial with Cynder. The characters and their descriptions will be mine as I tried to use original names. Also I put their arrival ahead of time and I will be willing to explain that later.


	9. Chapter 9 Cynder

Chapter 9: Cynder's Trial.

Disclaimer: I don't own either series they both belong to their original owners but the OC and descriptions belong to me.

(A/N): I can't believe it already eight chapters and eleven reviews all from the same people. Despite the lack in different reviews I want to keep going with this story apparently a lot of people like it what with the favorite story alerts and the author alerts. Also as per my apology the new story is in the Harry potter Danny Phantom crosser secton.

Here we go.

It was the middle of the day and some of the group were starting to get hungry especially Danny, he hadn't really eaten breakfast as he had slept in a couple of hours and went to see Spyro once he showered and got dressed. He had asked the two dragons if there was a place to eat before they went to court.

Forge looked at him curiously. "Hey no sense in trying to make a heavy argument if all of us had empty stomachs", he told the cheetah. He elaborated "Besides don't people get cranky if they don't eat a healthy meal". He finished. "I can see your point Danny we will fly on ahead and inform the council that everyone else will be along after they get a bite to eat."

Spyro and Cynder led them to a section in the market where they were able to get some food. Spyro and Cynder got a huge meal of venison and fruit. (For those who don't know what venison means, its deer meat.) Danny turned up his nose a bit at the way that the two dragons ate.

He was able to see first- hand that dragons ate meat raw. Hey, even Tucker didn't eat like that. A bit of deer meat was served to him and Forge by a mole waiter.

"Hey Spyro", Danny said speaking to him. He figured since he and Maleforwere both purple that he should be able to use fire. Heck even though he had gotten enough experience from eating in the wilderness before his secret was exposed, he still preferred cooked meat. "Do you think you could I don't know heat this up?" Spyro smiled and nodded in response then took careful aim, let loose a smile fireball and had cooked the meat to the point where Danny found it edible.

He thanked the purple dragon. Danny turned to Forge and proceeded to ask him about Cynder's trial. Forge was looking a little uneasy talking about it. "There's something bugging me Forge," Sparx looked a little offended. "You better not be…" "No its not you Sparx, but Forge why would a lot of people have negative opinions toward Cynder, even after she and Spyro both saved the world together."

Forge looked at him in curiosity, "well some of these dragons still have hard feelings toward her because some of them actually had family members killed by her".

"She was not at fault" Spyro suddenly started, but Forge held a hand up. "I know that Spyro but a good majority of these people still say she is still responsible because whether she was corrupted or not, she was still aware of her actions at the time".

"Geez," Danny groaned "Haven't these people ever heard of forgive and forget. I forgave my friends when they were corrupted by ghosts and ghostly artifacts."

"Tell that to them when we get there, and I don't like it either." 'They got quite an interesting head leading them.' Forge sarcastically said to himself.

Cynder decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

"What are ghosts like back in your world Danny, are they always powerful"? Cynder was a little anxious not to mention curious about the things Danny claimed to have fought in his world. Maybe she could learn a few things on how to contend with them.

"I'll be quite honest with you Cynder, I am not exactly sure how some ghosts can become severely powerful". Danny thought for a moment before continuing. "Generally when people are alive, diet, proper nutrition and proper workouts can make people physically strong. Similar things go for intellect, by reading books."

"With ghosts however, there are a few things that I can think of that would push them to become powerful. One of which is their obsession for certain goals like world domination. Some don't go for that but rather for destruction and chaos." Forge looked at him suspiciously. "but you don't seem evil".

"That was because I was still alive when I obtained my new half. I felt that I was the only person capable of fighting off malevolent spirits". Looking back he had to give some people credit like his family and friends including Valerie as well as his girlfriend and Tucker Foley. "There were others who had weaponry to combat low level ghosts, sometimes I even required help from my friends to combat the higher level ghosts."

"You see I use a certain system to define the power level of the majority of malevolent spirits. The majority of the threatening ghosts there are levels 5 to 20 and these are usually the most common."

"One of which I required help with the first time was what I would rank as a level 45 ghost. I say he's that strong is because this guy had the power to manipulate weather."

Hearing this sentence Forge accidentally choked on the food he was eating, wondering if he heard that correctly. "_Weather Manipulation_"?

"There are those in a place called the ghost zone back in my universe, the place ghosts live or thrive. These people observe the outside world and attempt to keep higher level ghosts locked up. These people were called observants. They were the ones who had him locked up."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other after hearing that, both had worried expressions on their faces. Weather manipulation? In Cynder's view even a fully grown purple dragon couldn't pull that off without excessive time spent on practicing it.

Spyro was scared stiff to say the least after hearing the kind of things that Danny had to deal with. No wonder he stood a chance against Malifor.

They paid the bill and made their way to the main building of the city. In Danny's opinion it would probably remind him a bit of supreme court. Everybody then walked inside to find the three guardians and six other dragons.

One red dragon with a brown chest, by the name of solstice which spyro exclaimed was the color of a usual fire dragon but had amber colored eyes, a yellow electric dragon with an underbelly of a greenish blue color named Electros this one had eyes of beige, a black shadow dragon with magneta eyes a white underbelly and gray wings called Umbros (which part of it means eclipse), which in retrospect looked like a dragon who would have been able to fit being a relative of cynders. Danny smirked a tad bit as his form reminded him of his ghostly half. A green earth dragoness with a orange wings and four horns on her head, who had a brown underbelly that went by naturia. 'She seems a little gentle', Danny thought but then again looks can be deceiving. The fifth dragon was an ice dragon with a horn pattern similar to Volteer. He preferred to go by his birth name Blizzaron rather than Blizz. Danny thought this one was a little uptight. The sixth and final dragon which to danny's opinion looked like an ice dragon except for the part of him missing wings and having a fin instead of a tailblade. This one was called Aquarius, "Name actually suits him Danny said to Spyro, with a hint of nobility behind it." Cynder told him to watch out for him as he is usually the most clever of the six.

The six dragons each took their places at a table in the darkness of the courtroom lit by only a lantern in the middle of the ceiling. Danny made a little remark to Forge "seriously even the most frightening courtrooms I have seen have had more light than these people allowed."

Forge rolled his eyes at the comment. "The Council believes in having the defendant left in the darkness helps them to face their fears if they are strong enough." Forge told him.

"I have heard of people being told to face their fears, but after seeing what this council does to defendants it almost seems as terrible as psychological torture." Danny was starting to think these people would be as unfair as Walker.

"I'd think any justice system would have taken that aspect into account. Guess I was wrong about that though".

"Thank you, for joining us today everyone." Solstice said as he had welcomed the group of people. "I trust that you all understand why you are here." "To clear Cynder's name" Spyro said through his teeth. Though thankfully, nobody heard him but Cynder.

She smacked him on the back of his neck with her tailblade gently. He looked at her but she showed a begging look as if to say 'don't lose your temper please?' The council with Soltice began the meeting speaking first.

"It's good to have everybody gathered here. We understand that Cynder has had a lot of accusations against her in the previous day". "Very true Soltice" Cyril reminded commented. "As much as some of us believe that she did not attack Spyro herself, the majority of this council sees that the majority of accusations must be settled first so as relieve the witnesses in the city who say that Cynder walked in after Spyro was brought in hours earlier and that she was in better shape than he was."

"Just because Spyro was in an indignant condition from a fight does not mean that Cynder had attacked him." Volteer the electric guardian spoke in a rapid tone to remind them.

"We have had many experiences in people saying that Maleforhad indeed corrupted Cynder in the past, how do we know that she didn't suddenly attack him?" The blue dragon questioned him.

"Easy Blizzaron" "I apologize for that sudden outburst from my colleague." Umbros said finally speaking up. "He is right on that part though" he finished.

"But Cynder is free from that evil past can't you see that she has tried to put it behind her." Spyro said raising his voice. "Calm down Spyro" the earth guardian reminded him.

Naturia the earth dragoness spoke up, "We have already reviewed the evidence that was provided to us and have determined what is fiction and what seems to be the closest thing to the truth and as much as it pains me to say it the evidence that we have gathered from the people of the city, those who live at the temple and those who went out to search for the two dragons we have reached the conclusion that at the closest to proving itself as Cynder being the one who had attacked Spyro." She finished with a bit of remorse in her eyes.

"Finally the 'Terror of the Skies' gets what she deserves. Electros muttered with victory in his voice and a sadistic smile on his face. Danny scowled underneath his hood despite the distance he heard every word.

That really pressed all the guardian's buttons and Spyro's too as he tried to be quiet but they were closest to him. "Listen Electros, just because your family got killed by Cynder when she was corrupted does not mean that she deserves a life of imprisonment." The electric guardian shouted at him. "I joined up with the council of Warfang to make a difference in the world and to make the city a safer place to live Volteer." He spat back at him.

"Oh come on" Sparx said to the dragon council. I gave the scouting party my testimony on what I saw doesn't that count?"

"Normally we would take any testimony Sparx." Aquarius said finally speaking up. "But I ask everybody to remember what else the dragonfly had spoken about and to ask themselves if it is logically possible… a flying ape taking Maleforon par, sounds a bit too far-fetched."

"Impossible is more like it Aquarius, Umbros added for him. We threw out that testimony based on the fact that it lacked details that make it impossible to even believe his words especially since according to those who were around Spyro and Cynder that you try and take some glory for your self."

"In other words…" Aquarius added what is to say that what Sparx says is true without proof. "We have listened to many things from people on what this dragonfly has said while he was around the purple dragon of legend, and what he says now is impossible to believe" he finished for the group.

Everybody started yelling at each other and Spyro was about to unleash some elemental attacks to protect Cynder from even being sentenced to life in prison, what would have been worse was death. He was about to do whatever it took to make sure that he could protect his future mate from them.

"Are you trying to attack us young dragon?" Solstice said speaking up for the first time since the start of the meeting. "If you attempt to attack anyone in this courtroom anymore you will be charged for treason and thrown in prison yourself." He stated to the young purple dragon.

"I will do what I have to protect Cynder she has been through enough, even if that means risking going to prison myself." "That would be fine Electros was feeling confident as he continued, as we do not want another purple dragon wanting to become power hungry and start another war".

They continued to yell at each other's throats; council versus guardians and heroes. Danny having been told to remain hidden was reaching the end of his patience and finally decided to calm things down by letting some cold air from his body core drop the temperature in the entire room to below freezing point, causing many to shiver. "THAT. IS. Enough". The entire council quieted down as well as the guardians and the younger dragons. He had decided that he had enough.

Walking up to the table where the council was situated he decided to make a statement in order to settle this. Things in his opinion were getting out of hand. "Danny…" Terrador warned him.

Danny looked at him with his eyes narrowed showing he was serious. "Its kind of odd as to how you people handle trials in this city" he said addressing not only Solstice but everyone. "Usually a judge would say 'Order in the Court' just to quiet things down and from what I can tell the six of you are unable to hold justifiable trials even one simple as this."

The majority of the council members knew that he was speaking out of terms yet they decided to handle him at a later time, but Danny had something else planned in mind, though he was hoping that he would never have to play that card.

Solstice questioned Danny as to why he has decided to speak now and not before when they had reached their decision. "Who are you to speak here"? "My name is Phantom" he said introducing himself and allowing his eyes to give off an eerie gleen glow which drew nervous glances from the majority of every council member. "and I am here to make a statement of my own".

"You six council members have handled this trial as if it is nothing more but a discrimination case against her for her crimes in the war." Umbros glared at the newcomer questioning him himself. "who are you to say how we have handled our trials" he asked Danny with a hint of threat in his voice.

"You might want to review the progress or the actions taken during the course of this trial." "if I seem to remember correctly people who took action against Maleforduring the war claimed that it would be impossible for Cynder to redeem herself by helping to kill him." "Was that saying that she wouldn't help at all or was it that she wouldn't be able to redeem herself period?" he questioned the council.

A couple of them actually started to look at each other seeing as to how this newcomer made two valid point. "What are you saying, that we never gave her the chance to right her wrongs?" Electros barked as he was starting to raise his voice at Danny's intrusion.

"I believe a better way to word that would be if you ever _wanted_ to give her the chance to redeem herself for her actions as the Terror of the Skies" he replied to the electric dragon in a cocky manner. Then he continued. "I have heard her side of the story in the war. She was at the point of just letting death take her to make payment on her crimes, instead she pursued Maleforwith Spyro and worked with him to defeat him and save the world."

"Yet you still hold grudges against someone who has done more than enough to be redeemed of such violent actions!" Electros looked like he was about to blow his top, till Aquarius stopped him that is.

Aquarius asked Danny as to what else did he think they should have handled the court. In truth he was trying to get him to say something out of line so that he could be thrown in prison for his actions. Danny saw through that plan and worded his sentence carefully, he crossed his arms and answered with a question of his own. "Did the six of you; throughout the entire trial, give Cynder a chance to defend herself as the accused?" "From what I can see you are forbidding her right as the defendant to speak on her own behalf especially those who want to defend her."

Half of the council look like they have been schooled in terms of politics as the newcomer was actually speaking the truth. Naturia was the first to break up the ice though.

"Alright then why don't we ask Cynder right now". Everybody turned to the black dragoness. "Cynder, do you have anything to say about your current situation?" asked Naturia.

Cynder held up her head in response to her posistion. "I am innocent of hurting Spyro, as of Sparx's story was true I was unconscious during the whole ordeal." "Well if you say that you were out through the entire ordeal, then the only thing to base the evidence on is Sparx's fantasy story…"

"Which is preposterous Natura!" Soltice snapped interrupting her. "If what she says is true then where is this so called hero and why hasn't he shown himself?" As Danny was looking at Solstice he pulled back his hood revealing his face; making the council tense and uptight. "Why don't you ask him yourself Solstice" Danny calmly replied to the fire dragon referring to himself.

"Ridiculous" Blizzaron shouted trying to contradict Danny. "Spyro and Cynder were said to have been nearly killed last time Maleforwas stopped and your saying that you stopped Malifor's Ghost when they failed to?" "The six of us together would be killed by Maleforin a fight and we each can only do so much." "All too true Blizzaron" The Ice guardian reminded him.

"Besides, just by looking at this kid he wouldn't last long against anybody from the dark army let alone any of us".

Blizzaron was about to dismiss the issue till Danny spoke up about that. "Really just so as you know, I could easily attack any of you without even taking a single step from where I stand".

"and also isn't it true that a person's character is determined by their actions in what they do in life and not by their imposed identity?" Naturia pondered for a moment and nodded her head in response.

"Neither of you nor your families decided to come to the aid of others in danger and you're calling me weak"? "Even though I risked my life to save them"? 'Not that I do that kind of stuff on a daily basis, but still'.

The six dragon council members looked affronted by this remark. "Why you…" Umbros started till Aquarius smiled deviously "If you're saying that you can take us then you wouldn't mind proving it." This silenced everyone and got their attention. "I would be interested to know as to how someone so small and not even a dragon was able to fight Maleformore so than anybody else here would." Few looked stunned, but some such as Electros had a sadistic sneer on his face and Solstice seemed to agree with his fellow colleague as it would give him the opportunity to learn about this new person.

"You can't just challenge people to a fight for entertainment while in court" Volteer said to them in contradiction but unfortunately failing in doing so. "It's our verdict remember Volteer"? Solstice said reminding the electric guardian of their current status being short one guardian and not being able to fight it without a present one agreeing did indeed put them at a severe disadvantage.

"Normally I would explain quickly but I doubt you all would listen to words said from a said witness, not to mention actual harm to you by accident would be considered a crime". The fire member of the council stood his ground "You're right as the only other way to demonstrate would be using ones attacks in the court therefore earning you a place in prison".

"Unless of course you think that you could be powerful enough to take all of us on in combat". Aquarius mentioned in a tone of indifference. Danny stiffened a bit before replying "I'll be happy to accept that offer, as I had indeed fought others alongside this Maleforguy's caliber - single handedly I might add." Danny said to Solstice bringing shock to the guardian's faces as they were appalled by his decision to engage _all six dragons_ in combat. "But with a few reasonable conditions" he continued.

Solstice looked stunned that he was actually taking Aquarius's suggestion seriously though he decided to hear him out all the same. "We are listening" Blizzaron said to the teen with confidence in his tone of voice, thinking this newcomer was bluffing. Luck wasn't on their side as Danny decided to set the terms:

"One, the match must be scheduled to a suitable time to have and we must have at least two captains or generals of your army here to give their approval and to supervise to match so that no one shall be prosecuted for the damages" . "I like that idea, but would a chief from a cheetah village be sufficient"? asked Umbros. Danny answered him "If he was chief during the war and would be present himself then yes it will". Aquarius sneered in delight. "I think that Prowlus would love to see this". Spyro swallowed hard. Chief Prowlus, the leader of Hunter and Forge's village had a bit of a grudge remaining against Cynder. There was no doubt that he would be asked to participate.

"Two, we make this interesting" he continued. "How so?" asked Natura. The guardians from the temple as well as Spyro and Cynder did not like where this was going. "A wager, Cynder's freedom as well as my own". He continued. Now Cynder looked frightened. "Should I lose, you have the chance to decide her fate as well as mine." Now everybody on the defendant's side (Cynder) looked frightened. Electros looked as though his birthday just came early. "However, if I win, you must all agree with your words as dragonscouncil members to clear Cynder of all charges; past and present!" Cynder looked as if a little bit of hope had returned to her though everybody else was uncertain. "Your terms sound incredibly steep, sure you know what you're doing: questioned Forge whispering into Danny's ear.

Danny thought for a moment then said "One final condition; the match will only involve us seven and no one else be allowed to participate. That also means no hostages and no assistants from the audience to help the six of you or me." He finished up, though Aquarius added in "Should anyone violate those terms they shall be subject to forfeit their rights in the fight. "Fair enough" Danny said nodding his head with a stern look of his own. "We will be looking forward to that match" Electros said to him smiling deviously. "This meeting is adjourned and we shall send Forge to say when we decide on an appropriate time for the fight. You have no chance as you are severely outnumbered".

Danny countered with a dark glare to the electric dragon that caused him to backpedal a little bit. "Outnumbered? Yes. Outmatched? Far from it motormouth." Electros was now looking to this more than ever. If not to put Cynder in prison then to knock some sense into this kid.

Everybody except for Forge and the council left the courtroom to head back to the temple. Terrador looked as if the blood had just drained from his face after a painful injury and Volteer wasn't fairing much better. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Spyro yelled to Danny at the top of his lungs.

Cynder was crestfallen at seeing Spyro like this and seeing her situation now rested in the hands of a stranger she only knew for less than a day. "Look Spyro" he said starting to speak but the purple dragon leapt at him pinning the teen to the ground.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER IF YOU LOSE?" "No Spyro I don't and I don't want to guess on the outcome, but let me ask you this, would your actions have made the situation worse than my decision or would it still end up with Cynder still being imprisoned?"

Spyro was left speechless at the rationality though he was still furious with Danny. "I don't like the situation we're in either but from where I was in my point of view, they would have pronounced her guilty right then and there if I didn't do what I did" he told Spyro as calmly as he could.

"I hate to admit it but he's right on that part Spyro, without a fire guardian along with us we can't properly fight it". The ice guardian admitted expressing his concern. "But Cyril" started the young purple dragon, but Cyril interrupted him. "Listen, I am concerned for Cynder not just for her safety but also for you. Ancestors know how you felt after what happened to Ignitus".

For the first time since he saw the purple dragon, Danny actually saw tears in his eyes. He jumped off Danny ran to his room and shut the door. "What happened, who's Ignitus?" He asked the guardians. They hung their heads in remorse, till Terrador spoke up "Young one Spyro has been through a lot, come we will explain to you as best as we can on who Ignitus is." Danny followed the guardians and Cynder to the pool of visions chamber.


	10. Chapter 10 Comfort

Chapter 10 Comfort

(A/N) Hello people and Happy New Year 2012. Yeah! I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story so far and will try to make up chapters as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to their respective creators.

"Danny, Spyro wasn't born in the dragon temple and he wasn't raised here" Cynder tried to give Danny a heads up for what was coming though he was still confused. "I sorta had that idea after Sparx kept saying bro to Spyro a few times" Cynder remembered that he must've also heard that during the fight agianst Maleforso it would make sense.

"That is correct young one, when Spyro learned that he wasn't an actual dragonfly he went off to find out what he really was." Terrador told him. "Ignitus was the only one of us still on the run. At the time Spyro first found out who he was and the first true dragon to actually train him in using his abilities as a purple dragon." The green earth guardian had a small smile on his face.

Danny, on the other hand still couldn't see what was so special but he remained quiet and continued to listen to the guardians, though he could understand about the purple dragon part. "Ignitus was the the guardian who encouraged spyro to take up the mantle as the next purple dragon as well as their responsibilities".

'Huh' Danny thought to himself 'Its almost the same as if my friends and sister were encouraging me to do the right thing. I can understand that part.'

Volteer continued the story: "At that time though Cynder was corrupted by Malifor's darkness and Spyro defeated her dark form cleansing the evil from her and bringing her back to the temple. Most of us were hesistant on accepting her but Ignitus had forgiven her almost as easily as Spyro did."

Danny was pondering a bit about this guy, in a way he was like Dora and Frostbite. "Gosh this Ignitus character sounds like a nice guy".

"Though when Malefor returned from his prison, Spyro and Cynder didn't return for three years. I had at some point thought they died." Cyril stated with a bit of remorse. "After they returned we were overjoyed Ignitus especially that she and Spyro were back alive. We all put forth our effort in order to stop Malefor but when we failed to stop the Destroyer…"

Danny looked confused as to what the destroyer was. Cynder said it was a monstrous form of an earth golem higher than the city wall; breathing with fire and dark energy gems.

The teen nodded in mild understanding trying to picture it. It was not a pretty sight as he himself shuddered.

"Ignitus tried to guide Spyro and Cynder to Malifor's lair but he had to sacrifice himself in order for them both to continue on in order to confront Malifor." The blue ice guardian finished.

Danny had a feeling of dread in his stomach for what was about to come though nothing he could think of would prepare him for it in time. "Igmitus sacrificed himself in order to save the world and Spyro and Cynder, but Spyro still blames himself for not being able to save him. You see, Spyro actually looked to Ignitus as an actual father."

Danny was now feeling sick for what he had done and wished that there was something he could do to cheer him up but what?

"Now that Cynder's fate is on the line in the outcome of this fight of yours because of your actions against the council Spyro is going to be even more devastated than ever before." Volteer finished for the group.

Danny placed his hands over his eyes in anger for what he had done. What was he going to say to Spyro to comfort him he had no idea, but he felt that he had to try even if he lost his family in an alternate timeline due to his evil future self it would still be hard to explain it to them. Still it was the best way that they could relate, somewhat. "Would you all excuse me, I need to go talk to him." Danny said to the group finally getting some courage back and leaving the room.

The ghost teen walked down the hall to where Spyro's room was. Danny could've sworn that he heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door. 'That's odd, never thought that I would hear a male dragon cry'. Trying to picture Aragon crying sounded like an odd sight to see but this was Spyro not Aragon. Thinking what was going through his head was the best way to settle this, he knocked on the door and waited for a few moments.

"Who's there?" came a heavy voice. Danny stayed silent for a moment trying to reconsider this till he heard Spyro say "Cynder?"

"Eh, not exactly Spyro, look I'm sorry about earlier but I was wondering if I could talk to you about it. That's if it's alright with you." The purple dragon groaned on the other side of the door while crying his eyes out.

"Go away you can't possibly understand," actually I have a pretty fair idea on what you're scared about and the thing that this situation reminds me of is something I wished that I could forget." Danny asked him again "Please Spyro can't I at least talk to you about this?" Spyro was reluctant to allow him in, but he knew he still had to at least be fair like Ignitus was just to give himself some peace.

"Alright, come in, but be quick" he replied. Danny opened the door where he found Spyro laying down with his eyes still full of tears gazing out the window. The teen took a seat several feet away from the purple dragon just to give him a little bit of space.

"Look Spyro, I'm sorry about what I did back there, I was arrogant in thinking that the council would just let her off the hook if I voiced my testimony." "You think?" Spyro was already angry and not bothering to look at him.

"I can see that you are thinking that I have no idea what you are going through but the truth is I already have a general idea on what you feel as I have experienced it before in a way".

Now he was starting to get Spyro's interest because he saw the purple dragon tilt his head a bit towards the half ghost.

Danny's grim look lit up a tad bit if only slightly. "To tell you the truth, the memory of what transpired still burns even now and yet I still find ways to try and cope with it."

"What, you mean you lost the only person who you ever considered an actual parent?"

"Yes, and no spyro, see it's a little complicated to explain and I can tell you just talking about highly powered specters when your especially new to the subject would seem to be more information than you can handle." Spyro looked at him with his head lopsided a bit. "Try me Danny."

The half ghost gave a grim smile and sighed. "Several times since the time I first got my powers I have had one of the people I care about placed in life or death situations and nearly losing them to the actions of malevolent spirits, three times when everyone I was close to nearly died, and once where I experienced witnessing their death and evading it.

The purple dragon was confused on where this was heading. "I could go into detail about the fights and events that I experienced while I kept my powers a secret, but there is one story that I think you might want to hear."

Now Spyro's full attention was focused on Danny. Danny caught his breath and started on the story he most definitely wanted to avoid: his evil future.

"One year or so ago, when the secret about my abilities was not widely known, the school I attended at and still do made many people that were my age at the time take a written test in order to determine what upper level schools we would be eligible to study in once we finished our current one. I got into a fight with a ghost who was the future daughter of two of the most annoying ghosts I fought. In the aftermath of that fight I had found out that I had unintentionally acquired the answers to the test by accident, and even with the advice of my friends and sister, the temptation to look at the answers was overwhelming and I started to open the packet to look at the answers".

Spyro was starting to rethink his opinion about this person in front of him till he remembered Danny said a year ago so a lot can happen in the span of a year. After all Cynder changed.

"I was about to look at those answers to that test but out of nowhere I had to fight a fused version of two ghosts one that was annoying and one that was out for my hide. I almost got killed that time until my friends saved me by hacking into his tech program. When my friends and I finally beat him we were taken to Clockwork's tower in the ghost zone which is like a spiritual plane for malevolent spirits who refuse to move on. You see Clockwork was known as the master of time in my reality or universe and at the time he said that my death would be beneficial to that of the world because of the choice I almost made and he showed me why. On a monitor he showed me the "other phantom" the fused ghosts mentioned. It was an evil ten year future version of myself, by the looks of it he nearly ended the human race."

Now the purple dragon looked taken back as to how even a small action in a mild or small event could have a huge impact on later events.

"Afterwards he tried to kill me but one of my friends placed a time medallion on my neck and my girlfriend at that point we could act and walk outside the boundaries of time. Spyro was at a loss for words on what he just said. "Outside of Time"? It just didn't seem possible but then again nothing else seemed possible lately.

Spyro allowed Danny to continue his story. "What happened after that incident?"

"In order to escape the guards he had summoned there we had only one option and so we decided to flee to that time period ten years in the future. We learned of many things that occurred through my choice. Of all the things I had expected to face I never thought I would be facing my evil future in combat. I lost that battle and the first round."

"Due to the fact that he trapped me in the future he also sent me to the ghostly plain of that time period. I met many of my old enemies that changed over the years, some of which were shadows of their former selves. It was there I had learned my strongest attack but its one that I try not to use if I can help it. My sister, yes I have a sister" he said looking at his startled expression "sent me a message to seek out my old archenemy. I learned from him what exactly my evil future was".

"What was he you said you were a half ghost so how can he be so evil and you be kind and yet your everything that he is not?"

"My sister somehow sent me a message telling me to seek out my arch enemy for his help."

Spyro narrowed his eyes "why would she ask you to do that"? Probably because he was the only other person who had powers besides me, but when I found him, I learned of that monster's birth and how he became so weak".

"After the death of my family and friends occurred at a meeting from an explosion at a favorite restaurant of mine, the event sent me into a state of depression. I went to his place to try and rid myself of the pain. He tried to but unfortunately he removed something else. What he removed was my half that was hidden inside at the time my ghost half took actions of its own but all my emotions were amplified both good and the bad".

Spyro swallowed hard sensing a bad feeling where this story was heading. He beat my arch enemy back and separated both his halves from one another and attempted to take over his ghost half". Wait ghosts can control and merge with other spirits how is that possible"? He asked Danny. "I don't know and rather not know." "The resulting product ended up with my ghost half being dominant, but his ghost half's appalling evil overwhelmed him causing him to take on the personality of a highly powered serial killer".

"Please don't say anymore Danny I don't want to hear the rest of it". "Not even what happened to my human half or how my family and friends are still alive"? Spyro knew that listening to anymore of the story would probably give him nightmares or remind him of that one he had earlier, but he decided to press on after all there had to be some happy ending in there somewhere, he said his family was alive so…

"Alright please continue"

"you sure"

"yes".

"Some things are best left unanswered but my best guess is he killed my human half."

Now spyro was shocked as that was incredibly similar to his nightmare. "Once the dark phantom had finished up there he went on to destroy the world over the course of ten years single handedly. No government and no nation could stop him, even with ghost hunting equipment." The last safe place was that of my hometown where it all started. I convinced my arch enemy to remove the time medallion which would send me back to the past to confront my evil self."

"Wait how… what do you mean, sending you back to the past." Asking out of mere confusion.

Responding in a nervous tone he said that the medallion was sealed inside of him by his evil future early on without being able to get it out without the usage of his powers and using one of the medallions his friends left behind on accident. Once he got back to his own time he confronted his evil future in a fight the result ended with him winning with the help of his newest attack and parent's equipment. Though it also placed everyone else in danger.

"How did that work out if you beat him?" "While I did indeed seal him away in one of the thermoses once he was too tired to fight, the usage of that attack left me drained of all my power and I had to use it on him twice just to bring him down". Spyro gasped at his claim, to be able to use that kind of power on such an opponent and drain all of his power, must have been quite an ability. "How powerful was it." He was indeed curious as to how dangerous that power was. Danny answered in a scared tone. "Powerful enough to level an entire fifth to a whole quarter of the city in one go." "Spyro?"

Spyro had the look on his face as he saw multiple apes on a huge scale for the very first time. "Your, your joking, no attack that we know of can be that powerful."

"All the more reason I didn't use it in the fights here yet or demonstrations for that matter".

"What happened to your friends and family you said they were alive"? Yes, I caught him and tried to save them, but I realized that my last attack had drained all of my power leaving me unable to save them. I saw the blast occur while they were tied up right next to the source of the explosion. The specter clockwork came and saved them from death. He took the thermos or container to hold ghosts as you could call it and turned back time to the point where he cheated on the test that would have started everything, by changing that event I was able to change the future. However, now that my evil future was in that thermos while clock work was holding it and using his powers, he exists outside the flow of time in his own prison."

It took a few minutes for the purple dragon to take all of this in. If this did indeed happen then it would somewhat be similar to what he went through with Ignitus. "Though, at least with that time ghost you were able to change events given the choice." He added with a bit of hurt remaining.

"You really do miss him don't you? Spyro nodded his head in reply. "My sister says that sometimes when a person dies people go into depression, and that in some cases they can only move on if they are able to speak to that person on how they felt about them. I think that you probably rank among them and about you and Cynder, again I'm sorry for what I had done, but I won't make you go through that kind of pain after Ignitus's death. I understand that you don't incredibly feel confident about my fight spyro but I want to be able to see you and Cynder happy with each other after this is over.

"I…" Spyro looked at him upsettingly.

"Spyro you have already experienced enough pain from losing Ignitus, I won't let them take Cynder from you I promise".

Spyro was about to rush at him when suddenly he started to feel incredibly drowsy, though he didn't know why. That's when he remembered "the chronicler" and he passed out on the bed.

"Chronicler, who's that Spyro?" the purple dragon wouldn't budge. SPYRO, SPYRO, WAKE UP! SOMEONE GET IN HERE HURRY!"

The guardians and Cynder arrived in the doorway of the room in less than a minute. WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

We were talking about Cynder and my fight and then he just collapsed mentioning the word 'chronicler'. "The chronicler you say?" the ice guardian asked feeling intriqued. Danny nodded his head. "This only happened to him once before that we know of, around the night of eternal darkness. The chronicler wished to speak with Spyro and sometimes the only other way besides speaking in person was a connection of the two minds to one another through sleep." He finished proudly.

"He can speak to others through dreams huh? If that's true then…". The ghost kid stood up on the floor, transformed and went into spyro's body leaving everyone in shock at what just happened.

"Did did he just?" "I saw him too Volteer". Let's just hope he doesn't harm Spyro he said in a growl. I am going to have a word with him if he does.

Just then, Hunter came in with Forge saying that the time for the fight was two days from now at midday and also that there were five people outside in the hall who wanted to see Phantom.

Looking around Danny saw that he was in a room of sorts with a library and a giant hourglass containing teal sand falling through. Spyro was on the floor coming to. "Who are you?" he said looking at the stranger in black with white hair and green eyes.

Danny just chuckled. "Easy Spyro don't you recognize me, we were just talking in your room…?" "DANNY" questioning the halfa with an incredulous look.

"Didn't expect this to happen, usually whenever I overshadow people in their sleep, they wake up once I surprise them in their dreams."

"Wait did you say overshadow?" a voice called out of the darkness. A teal dragon walked out of the shadows carrying a blue crystal round his neck.

The teen cocked his head. "Not one of the abilities I use often or one that I am proud of right now. I take it you must be the chronicler huh?"

"Leave here now demon!"

"Demon, okay I find that a little insulting for a little greeting gesture. By the way I didn't expect this when I came here, and for the intrusion I do kinda deserve that."

Spyro was looking at him in various angles. He seemed so different from the last time he saw the chronicler yet at the same time, he looked so familiar. Finally it came to him as a mental shock. "It can't be, Ignitus?" the purple dragon asked him.

"Yes young dragon I have been expecting you though not with company." He said looking at Danny.

"You can't be Ignitus." Danny declared.

"Hmm, and why not?" The teal dragon looked at him with a confused expression.

"From what I heard through the guardians and Spyro, Ignitus was a fire guardian and fire dragons are usually red or orange, not teal."

Spyro laughed and confirmed for him that this was Ignitus though he did ask him how he came to be like this. "Oh young dragon, when I died the previous chronicler passed his duties and powers onto me, though I lost my fire element and most of my communications with the outside world as I am made to stay here".

"IGNITUS", Spyro went over to his old mentor and tried to knock him over though only succeeding in going through. Tears came to his eyes. "Spyro?" Ignitus started. "Do you have any idea how much we missed you? How I missed you?" he said with his head held low.

"I am sorry young dragon you know this is only a connection of minds. (Little dramatic huh?)

Danny looked at the two thinking how lucky he really is and that this is the first time Spyro has seen Ignitus the one he considered a father after a long time. Danny decided to sit down to let the two have some time to each other. Though it wasn't going to work that easily.

"Oh young one I missed the times that I trained you and Cynder, but I cannot keep you here for very long I need you to know something Spyro, I had looked into your books and saw what looked like you and Cynder fighting Malefor again even though his book claims he had died. After that your books mentioned nothing afterwards and I was afraid that I would not be able to reach you. This lead me to believe that Malefor has indeed returned somehow and has started to raise an army against Avalar and its inhabitants". He paused for a moment "I am just glad that you and Cynder are alright". "When I couldn't find anything, I feared the worst."

Spyro started conversing with his former mentor. "I already figured that much after he claimed to have fought him" the purple dragon said gesturing towards Danny.

"Is this true?" Ignitus questioned the halfa. "More or less, I managed to fight him off but at the time he said that his powers were only starting to return".

"I thought that whenever a dragon dies their soul binds itself to nature offering hope for the future Ignitus". Spyro complained to him. "At least that's what the guardians told us".

Danny interjected offering his two cents. "Maybe because he was a purple dragon who became evil something else happened and he was able to go against the laws of nature here though only to a certain degree seeing as how he became a ghost with all of the powers in life. Although because he doesn't have a body anymore, I don't think that he will be able to absorb crystals like the rest of you do." Danny stated as he added his opinion.

"I see. If that's the case then you'll need Cynder's help along with the guardians to stop this."

"Well that's one of the things that we needed to speak to you about." Spyro looked into his mentor's eyes. Ignitus looked a little confused about their looks. Spyro looked at Danny who nodded as if giving permission though he had a feeling Ignitus would blow his top on the news. Spyro explained the story leading up to Cynder's trial and Danny's proposition to the council. At the end Ignitus did indeed seem furious but at the same time also worried. Spyro never saw Ignitus like this ever which started to get him concerned. "Ignitus, is something wrong" asked the purple dragon.

"I can't believe that the council in Warfang could be so stubborn! I knew most of them when they were at the temple though I never thought that they would turn out like this". "And you" he glared at Danny "had no right to bet Cynder's fate even if you included your own."

Danny hung his head in shame. Collecting his thoughts and wording his next sentence carefully. "I understand that you may be upset Ignitus and that I acted rashly. But I can't change their minds and prove that I fought this Malifor unless I fight them."

The chronicler gave a sigh of resignation. He hated the way this turned out, but he knew that Danny was right. "Many of them still disliked Cynder for her roles in the war. "What happens if they win I already know, though you being able to succeed in your attempt I don't know if it is possible."

Danny was concerned as he didn't like the way people spoke like that. "Why do you say that? I was able to take on Malefor so why not them?"

"You are outnumbered there young one even if you did have the courage you wouldn't win against their combined efforts."

Danny smirked at him saying that if he was able to get in here without consent, wouldn't that mean that he would have the constant element of surprise?

"Hmm you have a point but like I said you are still outnumbered." "Maybe", he said with a somewhat cocky smile "while I may be outnumbered, they're severely outmatched."

"What do you mean by that?" Ignitus questioned him. The ghost teen laughed as he replied. "Only Sparx, Cynder, and your fellow guardians have seen some of my powers and even they were surprised, but I had only shown some of my powers to them and some of which I have yet to use on Malifor. For two years I have been learning to control my powers and new ones tend to show up from time to time on their own."

"Really?" Ignitus was curious about Danny's proclamations and wanted to test him. "Would you mind stepping onto that pedestal over there, for some reason I normally can't hold this connection long but for some reason with you being here there isn't much strain, and I can even use that."

"What does it do?" He asked Ignitus.

"It either unlocks your power or analyzes it." Spyro answered for Ignitus having gone through it himself.

"Oookay" Danny nervously stepped onto the platform and a light shown around him as if scanning him. "Well that was odd, don't feel anything unusual." "I-I-Incredible, Ignitus was feeling the energy from his crystal as he gained knowledge all of Danny's techniques and strengths and weaknesses.

"I can't believe that I am saying this but your powers and your potential can almost rival that of a fully grown purple dragon!"

"Are you serious Ignitus" Spyro thought he was joking.

"Yes though he doesn't have stamina do certain things like pulling a world back together." He smirked knowing that only Spyro accomplished that. "I think that Cynder may actually have a chance for freedom and from further persecution."

"You really think so Ignitus?" Spyro asked his former mentor with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Most likely young dragon, though it will still be difficult."

"He sure knows what he's talking about, and what's more he almost sounds like Clockwork."

Ignitus heard this 'Clockwork'? Danny said to him that in his universe Clockwork was a ghost with power and knowledge of the time stream. The chronicler's eyes widened at this bit of information. A being like that actually exists? Spyro may have been able to control time a little bit in the past though nothing in being compared to that!

"Unfortunately he's forbidden from interfering in the time stream directly and even then those times are rare."

"He already told me about him Ignitus almost sounds like your new duties as the chronicler." Spyro informed him about his earlier conversation with Danny.

"I almost wish that I could meet this Clockwork." "You might one day Ignitus, you just might." Danny smirked at him.

"You both need to go, I can't keep this up much longer. Oh and Spyro you can tell the others about me if you want." "Thank you Ignitus." They both said to him then to each other. Danny laughed at their timed thanks, as did Spyro. Looks like they were finally starting off on the right foot.

"Good luck young ones may the ancestors watch over you." Danny vanished as well as Spyro.

(A/N) Next chapter will be featuring the family.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise Visitors

Chapter 11. Surprise visitors

Danny and Spyro exited the realm of Spyro's subconciousness to find a very angry and annoyed group of guardians and Cynder to boot. The two of them looked at each other slightly smirking thinking if they should tell the guardians about the bombshell of info that was exchanged between them and the chronicler.

"I take it that your little trip was enjoyable?" asked the ice guardian who looked as if he was going to knock Danny unconscious himself.

Spyro and Danny looked at each other in reply saying that some interesting things had occurred between them and the chronicler. "There is something that you four might be interested in" Danny said smiling mischievously. "IGNITUS IS THE CHRONICLOR" Spyro excitedly finished for him.

"Are you speaking the truth young one?" Terrador questioned him.

"Yes, we had quite an interesting conversation with him though he did say that he wasn't expecting Danny to be there as well".

"This is splendid news" the electric guardian spoke in his electrical tongue for the first time in days. "We also spoke to him about Cynder's trial and Danny's deal with them." "what did he say about that" Terrador asked him.

"He was a bit angry at first on the fact of the council's sense of injustice and Danny's deal including himself and Cynder in it."

"No kidding there, that's just like him." The electric guardian finished for him.

"However when Danny verified information involving Malefor as well his own claims, Ignitus made an interesting find. He concluded that his powers and potential could rival that of an adult purple dragon!"

"Tell me your joking Spyro" Cyril asked him nervously as he eyed the teen.

"Well he did say nearly" Danny added in. "as I do not have the power to pull a collapsing world back together."

"True you don't and you were out for quite a while Spyro, does it really take that long," Cynder asked him.

"Not usually, but he was able to stretch the limit a little bit while he was in there."

There was a bit of silence in between them for a while, "Oh that reminds me Danny five people stopped by while you were out with Spyro" she spoke to the ghost teen with a wicked smile which made the ghost teen nervous.

"Who did" he asked her though he a feeling in the pit of his stomach he knew who it was.

"One of them is that girl you showed us on that little sheet of paper, and from her attitude your right I could get along with her quite well."

Spyro eyes widened "What?"

"Oh No" Danny realized he hadn't told anybody besides Dora where he was going.

"Ennnjoooooy, would you five like to come in now?" she chimed to the doorway. In came a large heavyset man with black and white hair wearing an orange jumpsuit same with a woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a blue jumpsuit. Another one of the individuals was Danny's older sister Jazz and the last two figures were his two friends; Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. All of which looked extremely ticked off by Danny's sudden disappearance.

"H Hi guy's" Danny had a feeling that he was about to get chewed out; big time.

"Daniel James Fenton, do you have any idea how worried we have been. You go into the ghost zone to drop off a ghost dragon and we don't hear from you for several hours we figured something had happened to you!" his mother said yelling at his throat.

The teen knew that he was already in hot water right now and it was only going to get worse.

"Little brother, I thought you would have known by now not to startle us like that."

"She has a good point Danny, you go and fly into the ghost zone just for a simple errand without even telling us where you are going…" Sam spoke but Tucker interrupted:

"Well his parents told us he went to deliver a black dragon remember,? But still dude you could have at least come back and then do this later. You know how dangerous it is to go through portals in the ghost zone, even with the infimap."

"Infimap," the purple dragon inquired.

"Long story short, the infimap's an ancient artifact allowing the user to find any person any place at any time though without it and no way to track Danny we had to go around the scary ghost zone asking around if anybody had seen you recently. We were afraid that you may have been gravely injured and not being able to do anything about it!" Sam added in with tears starting to come to her eyes.

Spyro gaped at what the ghost teen held in his procession for the time being.

"We finally decided to go and check with the person who you had gone to see last and she had mentioned something called the 'Dragon Realms' and we decided to visit clockwork hoping he could open a portal to lead us to you, though you should know man, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR HIM TO LOOK INTO THIS UNIVERSE?" Tucker yelled at Danny raising his voice.

"After we all got here outside the temple, we weren't exactly welcomed with open arms!" his father finally speaking up with his voice carrying a fair amount of fury behind it.

"You think that as trying to find you we would find someone who could help us to find you"? The people here didn't exactly welcome us with open arms you know"! Sam sternly reminded him that any new world would see you as a threat.

"Once we finally settled some things out with these kind people" Jazz said mentioning to the guardians and showing a little bit of respect for their kindness.

"We found out what kind of trouble you just gotten yourself in and I'm afraid we won't be able to handle this kind of jurisdiction Danny." Sam finally spoke up with a bit of info that Danny had not considered. "Even if you do have the upper hand in this fight with all your powers have you even considered that if you severely harm them, people will easily see you as a threat and want you to leave or worse imprisoned anyway?"

Danny pondered a bit he did indeed forget that crucial detail as to how the public could panic at the sight of what he could do before his secret was out. Spyro looked at the group chuckling to himself 'Parents, do I know how you feel Danny'.

"Now I am asking you this young man, you need to give us one good reason to just let you blow your secret out and let you handle this your way." Danny could think of several things so he asked the five of them to calm down for a while as his many reasons would take a while to explain. Sam still a little frightened and happy from Danny's sudden disappearance and his excellent treat to her at the movies the other night was the first to calm down, but the other four took a little while longer.

Danny sighed "Hunter, could you get my family and friends something to drink this is going to take a while to explain to them and guys lets go talk in another room please?" Hunter returned a few minutes later with some tea in cups for the group to have thankfully it calmed them a bit more. When the group finally settled down, Danny went into detail how there was a powerful, evil ghost in this realm that was indeed a dragon, but unlike Dora and Aragon, he was purple, which perplexed his two friends as they knew what the limits of their powers, though what the color purple meant they had no idea. Danny referred to what Spyro's powers and potential were and his relation to Malefor. He brought up everything involving the cycle of purple dragons, how each of them can control multiple elements and be able to do unimaginable things.

"That's all very interesting Danny but what's so bad about this guy, why not just suck him into the thermos,"? Tucker asked with a little bit of bored curiosity. Danny looked at Cynder and Spyro as if asking for permission for their side of the story. The two young dragons explained Malefor's history and what Cynder's role was in the fifteen year war. When they finally got to the parts involving Ignitus's sacrifice, Malifors last actions in his life, and his demise he told them what Spyro was experiencing. They finished it up with how Spyro brought the world back together and three months after things settled down, they get the news that Malefor had returned and was easily able to fight them back despite being dead himself. They had barely even left a scratch on the purple dragon and were knocked unconscious. Spyro mentioned the fact that his half brother Sparx a dragonfly who he grew up with had witnessed the entire fight between Danny and Malefor and had if Danny had not come, he would have left Spyro to die and Cynder would be back with Malefor helping him conquer the realms.

Once the story was finished, the five looked like they had just gotten out of experiencing the Fright Knight's ability (The one involving his sword) and his parents dropped the cups with shaky hands.

"You just can't stop making trouble can you Danny"? his mother asked worryingly. 'How many more enemies can you make son?' his father was deep in thought on the matter. "Danny what have you gotten yourself into?" Sam was not just worried but also perturbed by the fact of how rash he was. "Why can't you just come home Danny?" Tucker asked worryingly.

"Tuck, you know I can't do that as I have already promised that I would fight for her, they won't let her boyfriend fight because of his known abilities. This is not only to prove I was telling the truth but to also end their methods of isolating her and labeling her as trouble."

"Speaking of trouble who's watching Amity Park?" "Val" Tucker said to him. He was still bummed on not getting a girl and being in a realm of dragons and cheetahs was not exactly his idea of a relationship.

"Danny please tell me that you did not pick a fight with another who just gained an interest in your powers." Sam pleaded with him.

"Why would that be bad?" Cyril asked curiously. "Because back in our world, there was a political organization that wanted to take Danny away because of his ghost abilities being half human and half ghost." Sam explained with a high sign of worry.

"We barely were able to convince them not to even with the scrambled system that we have." Tucker added in, his political science knowledge and experience as mayor of Amity Park came in handy.

"That's not the only thing that I am worried about" Jazz added with her own bit of concern. "What else is there Jazz?" her brother questioned her. "Danny do you remember the ghost invasion which took place a year ago? When you fought the ghost king Pariah Dark"?

"How could I forget that? Some ghosts actually like the deed I did." he reminded her thinking of Frostbite and his people.

"You may be in over your head this time Danny, this dragon sounds so powerful you would require the ectosuit to take him on."

"Ectosuit" Cynder questioned the pair.

Jazz started to explain. "Around a year ago my parents; who are obsessive ghost hunters and were then as they were now, built a battlesuit which would allow the wearer to fight back any ghost no matter how strong they were, basically it increased the wearer's physical powers and abilities hundred fold."

"Sounds like you had quite an easy task with that powerful armor". "Dangerous to the opponent yes, but because of a major flaw in the design of the suit it was also considered to be dangerous to the one who used it as well." She finished.

"How do you say that? If armor can protect you how can it harm you?"

Hunter was curious until Sam answered his question with a question of her own. "Hunter, do your people use energy enhancement herbs?"

"We try and stay away from those mixtures why?"

"Because while the ectosuit did indeed increase a person's power and stamina against a ghost, depending on their physical shape would determine how long you could wear it and even then you experience severe side effects.

"I was the first to test part of it out." Jack said sulking at the bad memory. "Not in the best of shape when I used the lower portion of it".

"How good are you all with percentages"? Maddie asked the guardians.

Volteer answered her "I have a fair knowledge of mathematics why?" Maddie sighed in resignation even though it was embarrassing to speak of Jack's physical shape in front of dragons, but…

"The first thirty seconds of using the lower portion of that suit drained almost forty percent of my husband's strength once he got a rest. Wearing it any longer might have killed him, in the least frightening issue- a coma". She finished. Everyone was appalled at the creation of such a piece of armory. 'Forty percent?'

Hunter sat trying to process what he just heard. 'That was almost half and in just thirty seconds'? 'Sure the cheetahs were strong and fast but considering the suits effects, two or three minutes at the very most four if they were lucky would be all that they could take'.

"It was the most severe kind of drawback of that suit though I sorta am thankful that it was destroyed at the time." Jazz said finally recovering. "Why do you say that" asked the purple dragon. "Danny's arch enemy got ahold of it and tried to perfect it. Though thankfully by working together we were able to trick him and destroy it. Something that dangerous to anybody would have had to have been destroyed." She finished.

"I can understand where you are coming from. Advanced weaponry falling into enemy hands almost reminds me of Cynder's childhood, but at least its over for now." Hunter replied finally starting to ease up a bit.

"On the other hand, Danny you should not have tried to involve yourself with this without telling us about this problem first." Jack said speaking up.

"Time Out". "Unfortunately he did not have much of a choice." A voice from the air spoke. Spyro and Danny looked around with each other having a medallion on their necks with everyone else frozen in time.

"Hello there Daniel" A blue floating specter wearing a purple robe and red eyes was holding a staff with a clock in his hand and appeared in what looked like his mid-twenties. The two of them looked around and saw that they had a medallion on. "Clockwork" Danny cried out.

"This is Clockwork"? the purple dragon asked astonished at the sight of the ghost beside him. Danny was right this guy was similar to the chronicler in a way. He looked around and saw the guardians Sparx, cynder, and Danny's parents were frozen in time except for the two of them. Spyro shook his head in disbelief 'Dragon Time has nothing on this'.

"You really gave everyone here quite a scare." The teen grinned sheepishly.

"Not exactly what I had intended to do but yeah. It's good to see you clockwork what brings you here though"? "A warning and a word of caution" "Is there a difference"? asked Spyro.

"Through my eyes, as the master of time, yes." "You understand that Malefor had indeed been brought back, but you Spyro", he gestured to the younger dragon. "Did you ever wonder what had happened to Malefor's body when it was absorbed into the purple crystal." He wracked his heads well it did sorta glow showing he was killed. "In a way yes. You see when Malefor was dragged into the crystal, his body ripped apart and because of his heritage and abilities he fought against the past purple dragons. Instead of sending him to the afterlife completely, his soul was ripped from his body and his body was used to strengthen the realm of convexity. As you were told Daniel, Dora's father came from here. That time the realm of convexity was unstable. After he came to earth the portal closed and convexity was weakened therefore making it impossible for further travel between the dragon realms and earth other than entering convexity itself. Malefor's death enhanced it to the point where you were all able to travel here safely".

The purple dragon's mouth started dropping to the floor.

"Would somebody explain to me what convexity is?" Danny asked them.

"Convexity is said to be an airlock in between our world and others". Spyro exclaimed to the bewildered Danny. But how does he recover his strength if he is a ghost"?

"Well ghosts in our world have the ability to heal quickly due to a substance called ectoplasm, but when I stabbed Malefor with my hand I saw barely any".

"That would be because of his heritage Daniel. Ectoplasm of purple dragons allows them to retain their powers from when they were alive though only to a certain degree".

"What did you say"? Danny shouted at him. Clockwork shifted to the form of an old man.

"Usually a ghost would not be able to obtain powers like that from when they were alive, but through Malefor's biology, ancestory, and attempt to stay alive caused his body to corrode. Through the corrosion the bodily essence was powerful enough to enhance convexity in the process of disintegration, while it sounds like an excellent way to retain his abilities it is also his weakness".

"What do mean clockwork"? The purple dragon asked, his curiousity piqued.

"When dragons such as yourselves are alive you are able to restore your elemental abilities and strength through time and gems".

"That's correct".

Clockwork shifted to his adult form "When Malefor became a ghost, he lost the ability to absorb gems, and sleep and edible food of the physical plane". "Sounds like a miserable afterlife". Clockwork gave Spyro a stern look and shifted to his infant form with bucked teeth "Ghosts in the ghost zone do have meals that is certain. Clockwork questioned the teen ghost.

"Daniel, do you remember when Malefor left after your first fight with him"?

"Yeah what about it".

The time ghost sighed a little bit. "Because he can't absorb gems he has to return to the realm of convexity to restore his strength".

"That makes sense in a way. Though if its that simple why not just go capture the guy in one of his contraptions and trap him there"? Spyro was curious as to how come Danny didn't try that.

Clockwork then shifted back to his adult form. "Because Spyro, it's as Daniel already pointed out to the guardians that contraption can only hold him if he has been severely weakened due to his power and Daniel had a hard enough time the first go round. That and the fact that his essence would need to remain in convexity to keep it stable. "How powerful is he right now you think Clockwork" Danny questioned him in a worried tone.

"You know I can't answer that Daniel, however at the current position, everything is as it should be, but I cannot begin to describe his future power level. You would most likely require both Spyro and Cynder's help to win against him." He finished.

"So what are you saying that we need to take down Malefor and his armies as soon as possible"? Yes Spyro, that is true but he still has that little trial of his own to go through". Clockwork reminded him as he glared at Daniel with a look that reminded Spyro of Dantes freezer the first time he went. 'Gulp'

"Try and be careful around them Daniel. Remember, this fight of yours not only puts yours and Cynder's future on the line but all realms as well, so try to make the right choices". "Alright Clockwork" Danny nodded his head and suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask. "Clockwork, the time ghost paused as he was about to leave.

"One more question before you leave?" The ghost gave a stern nod. "Only one Daniel".

"Why wasn't the infimap able to pick up a portal yet they were able to get here?" "To tell you the truth Daniel, for some reason I was only able to see into the past and present portion of the events that played here. Think of watching your TV with static. It was the same with the present. As such I had to send your friends and family to an earlier time. When you left it was a day here but there it was almost 48 hours." Danny's eyes widened at clockworks words. "If you finish this I will send you back so that only ten hours have passed there. "Alright", Danny replied.

"oh and Daniel remind your parents not to try to get a sample of ectoplasm from Malefor. The consequences could be disasterous." The time specter himself nodded as he left, "Time In" he left spinning his staff in a counterclockwise motion.

"Well that was a little out of this world but," "Haven't the last twenty four hours been that way" Danny tried to smile a bit. Everybody else in the room was able to move freely. "What just happened how did you five get over there."

The two of them laughed and explained as best they could filling in everybody on the details of what happened. Cynder was a little bit upset she wasn't in on that meeting but she thinks he had his reasons.

Once they were back with the others on the conversation, Spyro and Danny spoke with the guardians about having a little sparring match before turning in.

Cyril though reluctant had to agree. Thought it might do a little bit of good to blow off some steam.

They all came into the training room were Terrador asked them to stand in the middle of the room and face each other. They did. "You know the rules of the match don't you Spyro," he asked the purple dragon.

"Yes, I'm not sure if he does though and their probably going to be the same in that match of his."

Danny nodded off towards the green dragon to confirm it.

"In order to win a match one opponent needs to be pinned down or knocked out to achieve victory."

Danny smirked at the purple dragon. In turn Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Just like basic fighting rules back home Spyro, I'm well used to it." He replied reassuring the purple dragon.

"Begin." Volteer announced

Spyro charged at Danny but he leapt over the purple dragon, avoiding any kind of damage.

"Spyro I'm trying to go easy on you you know that."

"They won't go easy on you Danny." Spyro said as he prepared to unleash an elemental fire attack. He was so busy charging it he didn't notice Danny dash up to him with a fully charged ecto blast to the chest.

"What was that about not wanting me to go easy on them or you Spyro?" Danny taunted the purple dragon.

Spyro started trying smaller less powerful shots but Danny was too fast even for him. No matter what element he attempted to use, Danny always redirected it elsewhere or struck before the attack was launched. In short it was over in a matter of minutes leaving Spyro heavily panting and Danny hardly breaking even a sweat. Before he got to attack again, Danny sped towards Spyro and sank his legs beneath the ground rendering the purple dragon immobile. Calmly walking towards spyro, Danny slowly raised a glowing green palm to face Spyro at point blank range. The purple dragon tried getting loose till Terrador decided to end the match. Danny decided to relieve the purple dragon a bit of trouble and got him out of his predicament.

"Spyro why don't you take a rest for tonight, I'm going out for a short flight to clear my head okay?" the purple dragon nodded.

Danny shot out the window and Spyro turned to face the group, "Well now I see just how strong he is. Even I had trouble there."

"Its alright Spyro," Maddie said rolling her eyes. Were going to be doing our own workout tomorrow and Jack your not sitting out on this one." His face drooped and Cynder laughed.

"Mind if we join," Terrador spoke up. "I'll be interested to see this."

"That's fine with us." Jazz said.

"Cynder, would you mind going to get some spare cots for our guests?" Terrador beckoned the black dragoness.

Having gotten the cots out for the Fentons and sam and tucker she and spyro went to bed. The purple dragon and cynder were hoping to get some peaceful sleep. They had a bit of luck as they fell asleep almost immediately.

Back with the guardians, Cyril was a bit curious on the Fenton's transportation. Jazz blushed and told him it was an updated version of the old one he accidentally destroyed. It was mainly used for travel around that spiritual plane where the malevolent spirits reside. Something that was bugging him was why it was so big. She blushed when she told Cyril of her parents overprotectiveness to Danny. How they overloaded the transport with a huge assortment of ghost fighting weapons and lab tech. Sam brought up the fact that the moles or cheetahs could handle them.

When Danny got back they all decided to turn in for the night and like everybody else he headed off to the room that the guardians offered him. In the morning, he knew that his mom was going to go over a hand to hand combat session between the two of them and his dad in a workout routine. Maybe his friends could get to know each other better in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12 Battle Royale

Chapter 13 Seven way battle royale part 1

Author's note, Most people would push themselves into a corner after that scene, but I figured an excellent twist in one day. However, due to the popularity of my other story and the time it took for me to do both of them this time I have decided to put this story on hold for now. Least till I can get more chapters in. I decided to put the chapters everyone has been anxious for into one and for their patience a little surprise ability at the end of the event.

Danny's friends and family were allowed to stay the night in the temple so as to give him some comfort in the fight the next day. To say the least he was nervous, not because of the fact of him trying to defeat six fully grown dragons but also to the fact of them trying to win without hurting them too much. He was trying to think of ways that might work and not hurt them too much he figured he could probably use their abilities against them, but they could see through that. He wasn't that good at strategy when it came to outwitting Vlad. If there were 20 matches between them, he would win only 6. Guess he would try and figure it out when he fought them. Outwitting all six, there was a very slim chance of that.

It had been raining that day as the weather didn't actually allow others to just walk inside or out of the temple. Danny on the other hand stood in it for a while. He never actually told anybody this but he actually enjoyed the feel of the rain. To him it was like washing away your troubles.

The rest of the day was fairly interesting. Maddie had her son go up against her in a sparring match while everybody watched.

Hunter and Forge were both intrigued by the way his mother fought in hand to hand combat. In everything that the cheetahs learned about combat themselves, while they may be faster than her, she could easily take on two if they came too close. Terrador on the other hand was at a loss for words. Danny had been told not to use his powers in the exercise as a form of punishment. While he held his own for a while, in general terms, his own mother outclassed him.

"Heh, I wouldn't want to get into a no elemental ability fight with her that's for sure." Spyro admittedly while he tried to keep his voice down, Terrador heard his pupil. "You shouldn't sell yourself short Spyro you have excellent potential in any fight. Whether they be with or without your elemental abilities and you have proven that time and time again."

"Spyro there's more on your mind than that what is it?" Cynder as him. Despite being a dragoness, she could easily tell there was something else bothering him.

"Its just if Malefor attacks again, we might not be able to do anything, you saw my sparring match against him last night, how quickly he won. I won't be able to stand up to Malefor next time we face him Cynder."

His mate gave him a concerned look then thought of something. "These people have ways of combating ghosts, maybe they can help us find a way to contend with him. And maybe Danny could help us learn to fight ghosts."

"Why don't we watch the rest of their sparring contest," Forge asked. He didn't show it but he wanted to also know how to fight like them. Not just in hand to hand combat but also using their weaponry. Jack had shown what some of the weapons he brought with him could do. None of the weapons the cheetahs used could combat ghosts and moles couldn't make anything to combat them even with gyms. They didn't know how to harness their powers only dragons did.

Jazz and Sam spent part of their day in the guardian's library. Jazz especially wanted to know about the psychological minds of Dragons but Sam disapproved saying its probably best you don't delve into it.

Danny and the others spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. He didn't see much that he could do that would entail not bringing too much harm to those people other than what he did best; try to handle it as he went along.

The next day, Danny woke up to find the sky had become cloudy. The weather was kinda ironic to also fit the situation, big day ahead, yet not knowing what the future will be, dark or sunny. He made his way down to the shower room where he was able to clean himself. Hunter, Meadow, and Forge managed to get some clothes for the group though Jack was another story, being a bit bigger than most people, he was a bit more difficult to get clothes for. Sam though not really used to things that weren't usually black was actually enjoying the kind of attire that Meadow had acquired for her as it was mainly a forest theme colored outfit. Maddie didn't really mind what she got as she was new to this as well. Tucker wasn't really too keen on the selection that Forge got for him as it seemed a bit baggy and more suitable to a younger cub. Jazz got an elegant selection from the group and had thanked the guardians for their generosity as well as their hospitality. Danny was debating to himself on what he should wear, the rough red or the forest green similar to Sam's. In the end he chose to wear the green as it would be the color of his eyes when he changed. "Wow someone has really taken the forest theme to heart eh robin hood?" Sam said teasing Danny.

"Thanks all I need are the bows, arrows and cap with feather to match. Eh maid Marian?" She lifted an eyebrow at his remark "Oh ha ha" 'Guess it can't be worse than Tuck he almost looks the part.'

Spyro was already in the hall speaking with Cynder. Sure Ignitus may have said that he would be able to rival a purple dragon, but even he would be finding himself in a tough situation. He was wondering how Danny was going to fare against the majority of the group. "You okay Spyro"? Cynder asked him. "Cynder, I know that what Ignitus said may have lifted my hopes of staying with you but after listening to Danny's friends and family last night I don't know what to think. Its like all our dreams of peace will be destroyed today, everything that we worked for. All of it will be for nothing". "I understand what you mean Spyro, and yes I know he may have been rash in making that ridiculous proposition, but at least he was able to get us a fair shot, even if the odds are against him". "Do you think he has a chance of beating all six without hurting them? I mean, I have only seen a few of his powers and you have seen more of him than I did".

"The future is like this weather young dragon," Terrador suddenly appearing offering some comfort. "I, like Cynder have seen a good portion of his powers yet even I cannot predict what the outcome will be in the day ahead whether the clouds will clear up or a Electros will come in and obscure the sun". 'Only time will tell', he thought to himself.

Danny and his family and friends got into the central chamber of the dragon temple. The guardians and the other two younger dragons were already waiting there. "Danny I understand that we may be placing a good bit of pressure on you but please be safe alright?" his mother asked him. "I'll do my best to not hurt them too much."

"Hopefully we can do this without raising any panic" That reminds me Danny Forge spoke up, the council never really got your signed approval and so agreeing to the so called terms so they sent a messenger hawk to confirm it". "I'll sign it showing that give my own approval and my own consent". "Your writing yourself as 'Phantom' Danny"? Forge asked in question. Danny smiled to him and had looked at his friends and family showing them what he was thinking. Their tension eased up a little bit. Forge sent the hawk back to the council members to confirm the deal.

The group spent a few more moments in the room trying to lighten the atmosphere, though in truth they were not only doing this to lighten the mood but to find out more about each other. Spyro and Danny were actually getting along quite well as Danny relayed some of his past ghost fighting experiences and Spyro spoke about his experiences on the pirate ship. The most annoying ones involving the box ghost and the lunch lady. Spyro laughed a little bit as to hearing about a ghost who can only control lunch meat? "Send her to attack the other dragons and they will to town with her" he joked to Danny. Danny even brought up the stories he had of being constantly chased by Skulker, the ghost zones greatest hunter if he could catch Danny that was and get his 'pelt' on his lair wall. Spyro had looked like he was about to be sick on the metal ghost's personality then brightened up saying that if he hunts rare ghosts he should hunt Malefor and hopefully take each other out.

"Well I wouldn't want him to destroy himself or go on a suicide hunt, but he would have a field day if he heard about Malefor if he was smaller that is". The story regarding the pirate and his pet bird actually made Danny stick his tongue out at them and their actions. Seriously even youngblood had better sense of decency than that thing. Spyro got around to speaking about the enemy he fought before Malefor, Gaul the Ape King. "Ape King"? Danny said laughing "Give the guy a banana to shut the guy up."

Having Danny around almost reminded the purple dragon about Sparx. Spyro wondered on how Sparx's sense of humor usually lightened the mood though he wished he were here right now. "He'll come probably Spyro, Danny patted him gently on the neck once. Spyro gave a little shove to emphasize his humor on the situation.

The rest of the group were in similar situations. Jazz was getting into an interesting conversation with Cyril involving politics and peoples way of thinking. "I must say I wish that they would understand how much she has tried to redeem herself, yet she can't even earn that from them". "Sounds like a larger group that I knew, the anti ghost group that we told you about they didn't believe that anything Danny did was for the greater good and actions speak louder than words, Cyril". "I couldn't agree more miss, your brother really is a kind person from what I have seen and heard about in the last several hours". Sam was with Cynder each of them speaking about their boyfriends and finding out they had more in common than they had originally thought. Apparently Danny was right Cynder thought to herself, even she was corrupted and yet people still forgave her for her actions, who wouldn't want her after seeing her actions. Tucker spoke with Volteer about machinery, mathematical equations, and other science related activity involving physics. It was almost hard to believe it but Volteer actually thought he was looking at an alternate counterpart from another universe which he could get along with just fine. He brought up the fact that after the incident where Danny's powers and secret was exposed to the world, the people of the town decided to make himself the leader of the town. Volteer was a little surprised someone so young could be made a leader. Jack spoke with Hunter and Forge who had some laughs with each other about the past mistakes and blunders. Maddie and Terrador were speaking to each other about the others way of fighting and how they use machines sometimes to enhance the fighting capabilities. Terrador spoke about using regular workouts to get stronger instead of just using weapons to fight your opponent, though Maddie countered him by saying that brute strength and weapons alone can only take you so far, you would have to use a strategy in order to beat your opponents. "True" he thought. All in all everyone had a good time with each other until it was time for them to go to the arena for Danny's trial at noon.

"I don't know what he thought he was getting into everyone" Aquarius was speaking to the rest of his colleagues as they all were getting ready for the fight but they were all pretty confident that they could easily win. Natura spoke up "Although I know that we would win, and if we lost not that we would I wonder how the rest of the audience would take it as the six of us being beaten"? Blizzaron spoke up for her. "They would most likely try to send someone else to fight in his place but that's pointless as he's already agreed both in letter and in present that he would fight alone". "We will easily beat this kid even one of us is too much for him, and even if there were some miracle he won, we would be the laughing stock of the city." "No doubts there Electros". Solstice agreed with him.

They made their way to the arena in the northwestern area of the city where they met several of the people that were asked to supervise the fight and as Spyro predicted Chief Prowlus was amongst them. A couple of others included moles and cheetahs that agreed to lead the attack during the siege on the city. The council of dragons were already there. Some of which were eager to start the match and lock up Cynder, though in Danny's mind he had a feeling that they were about to bite off more than they can chew even together. "Looks like someone decided to show up after all" Electros said to everyone getting a bit jumpy. Danny gave him an icy glare. Jazz was thinking to herself 'for a council member, he sure acts like a child, literally'. "Honestly Electros, could you at least act your age"? Terrador gave him a stern look. 'Sometimes I wonder how he got to be a member of the council'. Umbros spoke up, I understand that you all think you may be getting a fair shot but in retrospect, it doesn't look like you'll stand much of a chance". Tucker countered him "There's a saying we have back in our world dude, 'don't count your chickens before they hatch'." Volteer looked at him then understood why Danny and his friends allowed him to be the leader of their town.

"I apologize for his behavior but if this does not go through but its either this or Cynder automatically goes to prison" Natura spoke up. "Look just because she committed acts in the war that were beyond her actual control doesn't mean that she should be punished if she already made amends". Spyro retorted defending Cynder. "I would have to agree unfortunately there's nothing that can be done as the majority of the council has already decided." She said trying to defend herself. "Guess there's no other way around it huh"? Danny questioned the earth council member. "Though there is one thing I don't understand, I remember at the meeting they called you 'Danny' or something like that yet you identified yourself as 'Phantom'. Why"? "They really want to fight me? They'll see, big things come in small packages you as a council member know that all too well" the half ghost warned her with a smirk. This caused her to get a little nervous and start to get a feeling that they may be in over their heads in dealing with this challenger. The group left the earth council member where they found Sparx waiting for Spyro. Hey Spyro, bro sorry that it has to be like this. "Look Sparx I am sorry about this if its makes you guys feel any better, I'll see if my family will agree to let you three come back to our world for a little while." Though I like the idea Danny, Sam said confronting him, I don't know if people would be anxious to see a dragon there let alone two. And if I am there with them Sam? He questioned her. I'm not sure Danny, very few people believe dragons exist and I think those that do hardly count as sane. Danny promise me something as part of this match to make it fair. What is it Sam? Don't change into Phantom or attack them for the first six minutes okay that's one minute for each dragon. Danny looked at her amusingly and said sure.

The group made their way to meet the people who were going to supervise the fight which according to the parents and Danny's friends looked a little awkward. Prowlus walked up to the group. "No hard feelings Cynder, but I hope he knows what he is doing" he said in a little bit of a grin while looking at Danny in the green outfit which made them growl at him a bit. "You might be surprised Chief Prowlus" who narrowed his eyes at the newcomer for the remark. Danny flashed his eyes their mischievious green which in Cynder's opinion looked like it was putting Prowlus on edge. A couple of the other supervisors which included a couple of dragons the group did not know of. He could ask the guardians about them once they got to a clear area. "Terrador, who were those dragons with them, I don't remember any other dragons in the city at the time".

"Well Spyro, those two were leaders of a haven for dragons in a city they built while in the mountains during the war thankfully they were able to hide from the apes." "I think that would be fine for them to be here." But doesn't that go against what you agreed on."

"Yes and No, No because they were not in the city at the time of the invasion, but also yes because Prowlus was said to be a heavy ally during the war and Most likely would have wanted to participate. That and it could give some dragons a fair chance which is similar to what I am doing for Cynder here." I can understand some of that logic little brother, but maybe next time try and think things through a little bit better okay. Blizzaron caught wind of part of their conversation smirking to himself, 'if there is a next time'.

The guardians, Spyro and Cynder as well as Danny's family and friends were asked by a couple of the supervisors to be in the stands. His parents wanted to protest but Danny reassured her. "Mom this is between me and them. Remember I have to not only clear her name but also prove to them that I am the one who fought that dragon they feared". "Okay Danny please be careful". His mother said in a worry-like tone. He walked into the arena where he saw a good deal of people moles and cheetahs alike. Danny knew that the council somehow got the word out about their little fight today and by the looks of some of the members he could tell that they were hoping he would be a little bit embarrassed at this, but Danny's face showed pure determination on defeating all six of them today. He remembered his family's request not to hurt them too much, and he said that he would try, though he didn't see how that was going to work as they showed a high amount of confidence on their faces.

"I certainly hope that Spyro said his comforting words to Cynder, doesn't look like they have much of a chance together." Electros sneered with glee. A couple of the members looked at him in discouragement but he seemed too happy to even care. Danny would have liked nothing better than to charge a powerful ecto ball and slam it straight into Electros's chest, but he managed to keep from ghost and carrying it out. He wouldn't transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom to take them on yet.

"People say you can't judge a book by it's cover but seeing as how your acting, I wonder how it is you even made it to being a council member. You shouldn't underestimate your opponent Electros, in the battlefield or in a political argument, even I know that." Danny replied as he crossed his arms in front of the electric dragon.

Up in the stands, Hunter and Forge just stared at him. ' This kid had guts to stand up to the six members in combat and remain calm that was for sure an amazing feat especially all six different elements, who was this guy?'

"Where did your son get such confidence into thinking like that?" Cyril asked the Fentons. "He hid his identity as Danny Phantom from us for an entire year and a half before revealing his secret to the world on his own. We hunted him many times sometimes thinking Phantom overshadowed our son." Volteer glared at them but remained silent as to how genius like parents; after seeing their mobile contraption of the specter speeder (remade version); could have been so oblivious. "Our daughter who wasn't as crazed about ghost hunting as us found out after a few months" Mrs. Fenton looked at Jazz who shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that you all remember the terms of the agreement?" Danny said remembering the first terrible conversation in dealing with the council on creating those terms trying to close every loophole as experience he learned from Vlad and Freakshow. "Oh we remember alright but you really want to go through with this" Solstice questioned him one more time before the match hoping he could back out and let Cynder take the punishment.

"Noble of you to try and spare me the pain but it's not going to stop me from keeping my promise to Spyro and Cynder". Spyro just stared at Danny amazed at his choice of words. Maybe he and the ghost kid weren't as different as he first thought. "Then I hope you're in for a world of hurt mister". Umbros stated with confidence. "In these matches you have to pin your opponent down and since its six on one you don't stand a chance".

Danny scoffed at the remark. "Why don't you test that theory then"? Danny mocked the shadow dragon, which caused his one of his eyes to twitch in annoyance. Umbros charged up an attack of his own and unknowingly to him, to Danny's slight surprise so did Blizzaron and Electros. All three unleashed their attacks on him earning some screams from the people in the stands seeing as to how powerful they were. As if the time slowed down, Natura and Soltice gasped as seeing the three attacks go from the dragons towards their opponent who didn't look like he was trying to dodge it. Danny was already against a wall as he thought up a surprise to them. The attacks hit the wall together blowing out a huge amount of rock and dust from the stadium foundation.

"I expected one not three attacks at one time. Though seeing as how I am still standing its not a big surprise how weak they were." The dust cleared and lo and behold there was Danny, not a scratch, scrape, bruise on his body or even stain on his forest green attire. In truth, before the attacks nearly collided with him, he'd gone invisible and intangible to evade the blast from one dragon but from three, didn't make much difference.

Stepping out from the wreckage he took a look around. "Hmm, if that's the best you can do, then I don't have much to worry about" he now spoke with confidence of his own. Tucker Foley, being the Techno geek he was wished he had a camera as the looks on all the council members faces was priceless in seeing Danny in the state he was in, unharmed and after a blast like that added to the insult he just gave the three dragons who attacked him. It was almost too good to be true as it looked like Danny Fenton, extraordinary teenager just knocked down three council members a peg or two. Unfortunately he still had a ways to go.

"How did you do that, you didn't even evade"? demanded the said fire council member Solstice. "My secret" he admitted in a bored expression though still able to maintain a smile "of course if you try a lot harder it won't be one much longer till you figure it out".

Flashing invisible and levitating himself to go ten feet in front of them then revealing himself. "Do you guys want to stand there all day or are we going to get this over with?" "If those are your only abilities, then Cynder is already lost." Solstice warned him. Danny's mouth slowly turned into sly smile. "All my abilities? You three used only the basic attacks of your element as have I." he said gesturing to the shadow, electric, and ice dragons. "You would think that while I can do this to myself I can only apply this to myself? Wrong I can do as many as I wish to, even you as this is a far cry from what I can really do."

Unbeknownst to Danny, Aquarius was gathering some of the moisture from the air and had focused it all on Danny which finally grew into a water filled sphere. A bit of water got into his mouth. He decided to let some of the cold air from his core solidifying the ball of water into ice in the process. Danny made a little outline of himself waving his hand before becoming intangible and phasing out. "Here, a little gift", he said as he rolled the sphere towards them with a hint of his ghostly strength.

They could literally see the outline of him in the bubble waving at them. Aquarius took note of this and noticed that something was off. 'This person didn't scream when the first attacks hit him and to top it off his body was like that of an apes so shouldn't he be shivering?' When he thought about it, he didn't see Blizzaron fire any ice shots. Natura swallowed hard, 'was this the person who turned the courtroom into Dante's Freezer'?

Not only Hunter, but every other cheetah and mole was lost for words at the display of powers Danny possessed and he congratulated the Fentons for having such a son. "Oh this is nothing." Jazz said contemplating Hunter's statement and gesture. "What did you say"? "I have a feeling this battle is about to get interesting. This is only the basic steps of what he can really do."

Forge who was sitting next to Hunter did not know what to say to that as he continued looking at the fight wondering what new trick Danny may have up his sleeve. Sam and Tucker smiled at him, they had been around Danny long enough to know that Danny would only lose if he got too cocky during a fight.

Down in the arena, Danny asked the six fighters a question "Hey slowpokes, got a question. you do realize that while you may have a chance to win this battle you need to ask yourself, what is more important? Imprisoning an innocent person in order to maintain your so called peace through lies and deception, or loosing this fight and keeping your word which may or may not halt the violence"? "YOU DON'T THINK WE DO A GOOD JOB SETTING EXAMPLES IN THE CITY"? Solstice yelled at him.

Danny shook his head at the fire dragon. "Listen Hothead, we have a saying back home 'Actions speak louder than words' and from your recent actions in court, it doesn't look to me like you were able to handle anything without letting the power go to your head." That got a growl from many of his opponents. "You say actions speak louder than words then why don't you stop with the playing and show how much you do care for them." Natura accused Danny. A lot of the people in the stands were getting frightened at the way that this fight was turning even more violent. Even the guardians and Spyro were shocked that he would go so far as to accuse them of deception to the people.

"You want to start taking this thing up a notch? Very well, then let me tell you something. It's about that time where the fictional tale becomes nonfiction." Two bluish white rings encircled his body starting from his abdomen and working two the top and bottom. His form changed from green attire from the cheetahs to wearing his black and white jumpsuit with the DP emblem on the front and him sporting his glowing white hair and acid green eyes with the white glow around him earning gasps form many of the people except for those who already seen it.

"Oh Yeah this is in the bag now." Sam chuckled. Umbros smiled seeing as to how the new attire was similar to his own black and white body pattern not to mention his own personal white body glow. "This is getting interesting" he said taking note of the color choice. All of the council were starting to become hostile to Danny.

"You think that just because you changed your appearance you have the upper hand now we have more experience than you can even fathom" Blizzaron shot at him. "Really I highly doubt that". Natura took to the air and shot some power into the earth and had done something that not even terrador thought was possible. She caused several poles of iron to rise from the ground in order to impale him. The half ghost just turned intangible to avoid it. However Electros was quick to follow up with a lightning attack to conduct through the iron poles once he turned solid. Danny decided to stay intangible to avoid the blast, which got all but two of the poles.

Thinking back on a little physics experiment he did in school with his friend Tucker, he grabbed one of the flatter poles from the ground and severed it at the bottom. The council members couldn't see what he was going to do with that as that little pole was not going to be enough to hit them with let alone hard enough to cause any real damage. Danny just smiled at them holding the rod in his hand. Everyone in the stands were baffled as to what he was going to do even the guardians. Even if they have seen some of his powers they don't know what he could with that. Sam and Jazz thought that he was going to probably use it as a bat to swing the opponent's attacks back toward them but Danny never was much into baseball so he wouldn't risk embarrassing himself to try hitting them back towards them so what was he thinking? They were about to find out.

Electros was getting frustrated on this guy's cocky attitude and wanted to teach him some lessons about respect to their opponents and was charging up a powerful electrical shot to end the fight. Hopefully he could do it before Danny went intangible again. Electros let loose the attack which shot towards Danny but Danny was itching to try something with electrical abilities of his own. Even though he didn't quite master them such as throwing bits of lightning towards the opponent, the least he could do was focus the energy into a metal object to use.

He grasped the pole with both hands in between his index fingers and thumbs and held it out in front of the attack at a horizontal position. Focusing his own electricity into the pole he allowed Electros's attack to easily repel itself away from him earning applause from a lot of people. Tucker finally understood what his friend was doing and sent him a cheer "Way to go Danny now that's science vs. magic." "What do you mean Tucker"? Volteer asked the young teen. "Its quiet simple really Volteer, see lightning is composed of negative electricity and we had little physics rule involving electricity and laws of magnetism."

"Magnetism?" They all asked obviously never hearing of the term before. "The attraction of certain metals towards a random metal object with the usage of electricity, you see opposite charges such as positive and negative charges when applied to opposite ends of the pole, can attract certain metals with iron being one of the main three".

"Three, there's more than one metal to be used" asked Terrador. "Oh yes" and from what I can see, he's using the negatively charged electricity in that pole alone to repel his own opponent's attack power, but what he'll do next here I'm not sure".

See Electros wasn't exactly everybody's favorite member of the dragon council so seeing his own attack being repelled and being outsmarted by this newcomer must have felt humiliating to say the least. He actually felt like he was being upstaged if that was even possible. Like somebody had accomplished the goal giving a master of electricity an electrical lesson they were not expecting but Danny was not done yet. Focusing on the remainder of the electricity in the area he turned the electricity in his pole into positive charges which attracted the remainder of the energy Electros had unleashed.

It took a little straining to keep the power from shocking him but before the others could unleash their own elemental attacks on him, he ran up to them, leapt into the air and plunged the pole with all of the electricity inside and discharged it into the ground creating a large shockwave affecting everybody within the range of the attack namely Electros, who was closest, as well as Blizzaron and Aquarius. This did not sit well with either of the two dragons as they were both water based elements being used and water mixed with electricity can be very harmful.

One could only imagine the look on Electros's face as he stared dumbstruck at the technique that Danny just used against him and the other council members. They were getting tired of this little escapade and decided to end this before they would be embarrassed even further. Solstice was known to be highly creative with his element according to volteer. What he did was being able to send out vortex like twisters of flame around the arena and Umbros, though he never practiced it himself asked if he could mix his shadow abilities with Solstices fire attack. The fire dragon gave his approval though was curious if it would work.

"Hey Hothead, you do realize that kind of attack is dangerous to the crowd here"? Danny questioned him out loud. "I can control my powers"

"Guess what, I am not willing to take that chance". So he fired off some ecto rays with his hands which apparently bounced right off and onto the ground. One of which hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Natura quickly took advantage of this and shot several earth shots toward him. Danny quickly recovered himself and brought up a shield just in time to stop the attack. Thankfully the shield held as the shots bounced off and one hit her in the head knocking her silly for a few moments. Danny noticed that the tornado was starting to spin out of control. Thinking quickly he remembered some of his lessons involving weather.

Usually in a hurricane or a tornado the weakest part was in the center or the eye. Hoping that his hypothesis was correct he shot off the ground above where the peak of the twister was. Blizzaron got the hint on what he was about to do, but didn't want to stop him as he wanted the chance to beat him himself and not during a sneak attack. He shot a sphere of energy into the eye of the Electros. The twister dissipitated and Danny floated near the ground. "Did it ever occur to you that the attack you just did nearly injured several people?" he said to them as he landed.

Danny placed a reasonable distance between himself and the dragons and started firing ecto rays at the council members hoping to separate them but that was not the case as they according to Danny looked like they weren't taking anymore chances and were now attempting to work together. Umbros started off by unleashing a shadow wave on his opponent. The attack in general was unlike Danny had even seen but if this attack was similar to Johnny 13's shadow then wouldn't this attack have the same drawback? He decided to try it either way as it was indeed his only option. Focusing a bit of green energy into his hand he allowed it to glow bright and released it and it dissolved the shadow like attack. It was only then he saw what looked like a combination of amplified electricity heading straight for him and that the attack Umbros used was just a distraction.

Apparently Electros and Aquarius had thought of a strategy to take down this opponent of theirs without too much trouble. Quickly, Danny placed his hands in front of him and a green shield dome appeared to block the attack though the amplified charge of the electricity weakened his shield. Danny suddenly noticed that there were four different attacks coming for him a barrage of earth shots, fireballs, ice shards, and shadow waves.

The attack broke through the shield like an eighteen wheeler ramming into a pole. Thankfully the shield held partly and minimized the damage that Danny took. Up in the stands, Cynder was getting worried. She wasn't sure if Danny could take very much more of that. "Spyro I'm scared". "Same here Cynder, but we got to hope that he will be able to pull through this. He not only saved you from their earlier decision but also both of us from Malifor". They both admitted to each other.

" Yeah I know, its just I don't want to lose you and I don't think that his own family could stand the loss of their son again". "Again"? "His friend Sam told me Spyro". "When he was saving the world the last time, she thought that he had died in a contraption built to drag ghosts which was destroyed along with him". "But he survived didn't he". "That's it spyro they thought he had and I'm not sure that they can go through all of that ever again". "Its true spyro". Sam interrupted them. "I was worried as was everyone else in there at the time". "He always placed his life in danger zones and sometimes I wonder if we are going to be able to have another day together".

The dragon council quit attacking to allow Danny to catch his breath before they continued to try and beat some sense into him. The half ghost started laughing hysterically. "Now what's so funny"? Umbros was starting to get irritated with him. "Its kind of odd the way that you six are fighting. I don't know if you all realize this but you were all attacking me with a strategy and a certain combination of attacks. Don't think that I didn't notice it." "If you worked this well together, why don't you do that well in courts?" he said taunting them.

"What are you talking about? If you all really did see me as an ignorant pest, then wouldn't it only take one of you to knock some sense into me and if so wouldn't you have done so already?" Aquarius thought about that for a minute and that actually made sense they all did attack him when he was on the defensive and he and Electros threw the first attack combo. He was starting to get the feeling that they had underestimated him and that he had more tricks up his sleeve and if so what?

"You guys ready to take this match up another notch?" The guardians looked worried. Hopefully he wasn't going to make those attacks of his more harmful he did promise them not to harm the entire council too much.

"I think that its time I stopped being on the defensive and get straight to offensive" Danny said in a confident tone. "Hah!" Umbros laughed at him. "We have been coming down hard on you even with those powers of yours you can't win against all six of us. I suppose you understand strength in numbers but I guess you don't really understand that basic concept even with that small brain of yours." Jazz just scowled at him from the stands. Danny thought to himself pondering on what he just said then an idea came to him as he smiled 'strength in numbers huh'?

"For somebody who thinks of himself being big and strong you're not exactly the sharpest blade in the armory" Danny said mocking him. Volteer just stared not believing it but Danny just insulted Umbros in a way by calling him dumb and by the looks of it Umbros understood and was not looking too happy with the remark. People could literally see him growling. "I never used this technique on Malefor nor have I shown this to the guardians but I think that in this fight, I'll make an exception in order to make things a bit more fair and interesting". Naturia looked confused. 'An attack he never used on Maleforit must be powerful if he's going to use that much strength at one time'. The six dragon elders were anxious about this new trick as they were confident they could beat it if they attacked and defended at full force. Focusing, Danny split himself into creating five clones taking everybody by surprise opponents and audience. Everybody expected an attack but not something like this. The guardians themselves were perplexed not even Cynder, Spyro or Malefor for that matter could do what he just did. "What what just happened"? some were saying "Did you see that more of him just appeared out of nowhere" "What is he"? "HE'S A DEMON". Spyro was chuckling to himself. 'Geez does Danny ever run out of tricks'?

Danny chuckled to himself as well. "What was that you were saying earlier Umbros, there's better strength in numbers"? Jazz liked the irony behind that bit of banter. "Least you learn something from reading history books".

"A little quote from one of my enemies, Umbros, 'Have you ever considered tutoring". The other five glared at their comrade who shrank back in embarrassment. "You showed me what you can do as a team, now let show you what we can do". They all said simultaneously. It became pandemonium from there on in.

The six dragons were nervous as too how they were going to approach this. Umbros decided to start this one off as he wanted to get back at him for upstaging the council elders not to mention himself. He charged at the phantoms trying to use his elemental attacks in taking out the duplicates. However it was stupid move in Danny's opinion. Acting quickly he sent two clones underneath him and made his body go intangible and sink Umbros into the ground where the lower portion of his body was immobile but thankfully Danny allowed him the ability to breathe and squirm.

Blizzaron and Solstice each charged toward him but this time they went by an arial assult. This was only something Danny found amusing. He quickly flew up to the two dragons to fight them head on as both of them tried fighting Danny he was able to hold his own in arial combat even at half strength. He kicked Blizzaron in the chest knocking him to the arena floor following grabbing Solstice and sending him down with him knocking them both for a loop. Naturia and Electros both went next hoping to use a vast artillery of elemental attacks to finish this. Aquarius joined them as even he did not want to be upstaged by this small kid. They quickly threw a volley of attacks trying to time when they would become solid but unfortunately they didn't know Danny could become intangible or tangible whenever he liked so long as he had the strength.

Becoming exhausted Naturia took a small rest but the other two kept on attacking with lighting and water. Danny shielded himself again and absorbed the duplicates into himself. Quickly becoming invisible he went over to Naturia and asked her. "Do you really want to continue this, there's no point if most of you are going to be down for the count with only one left even if I agreed to fight all six of you.

"The day that happens will be the day that the sky falls!" Umbros suddenly appeared knocking Danny visible and out of the air. He had used his shadow ability to teleport out of the ground once the shadows of the clouds were thick enough. Solstice and Blizzaron behind him. Aquarius quickly gathered water around Danny hoping to suffocate him before he regained conciousness and Blizzaron freezing it. Naturia brought piles of rock which Solstice melted and covered the already existing pile. The ice cooled the material hardening it. Everybody was in shock by what just happened. Even though the council elders knew that by signing that waver he might sign away his life they never expected it to be this difficult just to beat a kid.

While they were doing that Danny quickly place another shield around himself at the last second saving himself. Thinking in a panic he realized something. 'The day the sky falls', and a smile came to his face, 'thanks Umbros.' Danny focused a bunch of the energy into around his body which had exploded in a green flash sending debris around to everyone. Acting quickly he kicked rocks and ice to his opponent some with his hands till only Electros and Aquarius were left standing.

Electros being ignorant himself decided to try a dirty tactic. "Ha you don't have the power to take us on and even if you lost I'll just order your friends and family to be studied on lab tables to see how they work." The council couldn't believe what their colleague just said. Now they felt extremely repulsed by him and his attitude even more than their challenger. Unfortunately their anger was nothing compared to what Danny's was.

He didn't notice this but he just awakened a new power inside his body. Rage and the desire to protect surged through the teen and his eyes flashed not green not blue, _**but purple**_. Not caring what people thought at the moment, he flew quickly towards the electric dragon and closed the gap between himself and Electros so fast they thought that he was a blur. However, while he was leaping through the air, he gathered up a large amount of the new energy and slammed the attack into the ground beneath the electric dragon. As a result, it left a burn mark close to the base of his chest where Danny had attacked. The attack ended up sending him into the wall where he collapsed desperately gasping for air. Not even noticing what he just did, Danny floated up near Electros and addressed him in a stern manner that he never used even on his enemies.

Spyro and Cynder were at a loss for words. "Was that _convexity?_" they both asked together, they thought that they were the only two current living people who could use it. Now Danny can too? "How many more powers can you develop Danny?' Spyro asked himself bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

"It's one thing to threaten Cynder's life Electros, but threatening the lives of my family and my friends is crossing the line. Even if you think you are in a higher position of power, you don't just threaten people like that." "Heh says the one who wagered Cynders life when you don't know her". Electros mocked him trying to get up. Danny's eyes glowed a dangerous shade of violet. This time Electros was cowering in fear.

"I was told her story Electros and I forgave her as my friends were also corrupted at one time or another. I understand that you lost your family and I don't know if you realize this, but these people are the closest things you have left to family including Cynder." The entire dragon council was amazed by his choice of words. He may have been considered an intruder and spoken out of line to Electros but he made a huge point. Although this remark did not phase Electros as he tried to get up Danny continued,

"Even if you did imprison Cynder and best me, you have already lost the respect of your fellow colleagues and the people. I hope you would have become happy with yourself because that is all that you will ever have"!

If words alone could kill like a knife to the heart Danny just said a select choice that stabbed Electros in the chest and these words hurt even more than the attacks that Danny just did.

The rest of his opponents besides Aquarius were struggling to get up. He decided it was time to keep from holding back alone so he decided to wrap this up. He switched to invisibility and made two other duplicates which he made them become visible to keep the rest of the dragons down while he did something. Flying invisibly over to Aquarius he whispered close to his head "I am about to end this but to allow you all one last fighting chance I will give you two minutes to figure it out as to how I will pin all six of you down at once". Aquarius grew nervous after hearing this and therefore getting the attention of not just the audience but every council member present as in any kind of situation he was the most patient out of all of them, however that changed once they saw the look on his face. Aquarius looked worried as Danny's two remaining duplicates were just playing with his colleages. 'He has been able to create duplicates of himself while using invisibility, been able to create six, did he make more and we don't know about it, but then again he's already exhausted. If he only has two he can't pin us so what will he do? I wish I had more time to figure this out'. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared overhead earning screams from everyone even the fentons as they didn't know what was happening but in truth, Danny was using the remainder of his ice powers to convert the misty clouds above them all into a huge blanket of snow.

One of the copies flew to the center of the ring claiming "Hey people there's a heavy chance of snow you better find cover". They thought he was crazy snow in the middle of summer? Aquarius finally realized what Danny was talking about; heating water turns it into a gaseous form and when the gas is cooled it turns into a liquid or in this case because of his ice powers; snow. He had them beat. The huge blanket of snow fell onto the council members pinning them several feet below the surface, pinning them, and ending the match.

There was a huge hole in the sky allowing the sun to shine through. Terrador laughed out loud at Danny's accomplishment seeing as how he remembered his earlier words of wisdom to spyro and cynder and now Danny had literally opened up a brighter future for everyone. The real Danny flew down to the blanket of snow and absorbed the energy from his duplicates. "Hey, anybody up for a snowball fight now"?

Jazz smacked her face in embarassment. She looked over in the stands and saw a couple of green dragon hatchlings. Jazz thought she may have heard one of them say "natura". She greatly hoped that they weren't related to her as that can cause some problems if she was greatly hurt.

"Wow its hard to believe but it looks like you actually won and against all six?" Prowlus said walking near to Danny. "But do you think you can for their safety..?" he gestured to the snow. Danny sighed and smiled then with the last little bit of his powers he melted the snow revealing all six dragons exhausted and down for the count.

He changed back to his human form of Danny Fenton and walked over to Solstice the leader of the elders. "Hey, you alright"? he asked the red dragon. Solstice slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up, but Danny held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa take it easy big guy, you just experienced the wrong end of an avalanche and personally, I think that you need to take things one step at a time". Solstice looked on in bewilderment.

A minute ago he was a cocky kid who had a lot of power and using it against them all strategically. Now, the person in front of him was actually concerned for his well being. Were his friends and family all like this? Maybe he had been wrong this whole time. "I didn't attack you guys too hard did I cause if I did, I'm sorry. I mean I did promise the guardians and Spyro and Cynder that I wouldn't hurt you guys too much."

Now the red dragon was really shocked. His own opponent the one who they all misjudged due to his size and actually beat him was showing remorse? To top it off, he actually admitted to holding back? Just how powerful was he?

"Its okay we kind of deserve it". Solstice was talking to Danny more formally now. "It's one of those basic rules of fighting 'never to underestimate your opponent'. Guess we underestimated you more than we should have". "Please don't". Danny asked him. This confused the red dragon.

"I made the same mistakes in many cases and I most definitely don't want to leave a bad impression on this city, basically I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I disrespected your cultures and your lifestyle here. So if its okay with you maybe we can all turn over a new leaf today, even him", he gestured his head toward Electros who was still struggling to get up. Solstice smiled gently at Danny. Danny asked him if they should go on to see if everyone was alright. This really amazed Solstice as he even had taken everyone else's wellbeing into account while fighting. 'A true hero would take everybody's safety into account and not just his own'.

To this he nodded and the both of them got the rest of the council elders to their feet. Every person in the audience was impressed to say the least, the person they were expecting to lose was actually trying to help his own opponents. When Danny reached Aquarius he checked to make sure if he was alright but apparently he was having some trouble breathing. "SOLSTICE I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE"! The fire dragon made his way to where Danny and the water dragon was. "Looks like he accidentally took in some water to the lungs help me turn him over. Danny did just that. Solstice pressed down on his chest to get some of the water out to no avail, but it wasn't until Danny asked him to hold Aquarius up a bit and position his neck downward. The water dragon immediately coughed up the water in his lungs except for being a little winded from the ordeal.

"Will he be alright"? Danny questioned Solstice. "He should be in a couple of days. Normally a water dragon can handle being underwater but being underneath some snow is another story. Its easier for them to breath in water and filter it out but because he was breathing in snow you get the point".

Danny nodded as he and Solstice carried Aquarius off of the field to a place where some healers could look at him. When they got someone to look at him they decided to return to the field to speak to the others. Solstice had asked one of the moles to fetch the guardians, Spyro and Cynder. Once everybody was assembled back on the field Solstice got to speaking with the guardians regarding Cynder saying that because their fighter won the match on fair and equal terms, as Danny had asked all the charges against Cynder past and present had been dropped. She now had a clean slate once more. Cynder broke out into sobs of joy as she leaned into Spyro's neck. He held onto her with his wing in order to try to soothe her a bit more. The council elders took their leave and left the stadium Electros wondering what the city is going to think of them now. Natura whacked him on his head with her tail.

Danny walked on over to Spyro to speak with him. "Hey Spyro you okay with this I mean I did win the fight and all but what meant was this manner of reckoning you for…" "For saving Cynder I understand and I do have to say thank you to that just wish that there was some one to help repay you for all your trouble" he finished for Danny.

"Cynder how are you feeling after that". Cynder looked at Danny with her own green eyes. To Danny it was almost like speaking to Danielle again he should remember to ask his family how she's holding up. "Well, to tell you the truth I'm actually starting to feel a bit better and thanks for helping me out of this mess".

"Your welcome by the way, back at the courthouse, I'm sorry for wagering your life like that and I hope you can forgive me so apology accepted"? "Apology accepted Danny". Spyro and Cynder said smiling gently smiling at him. "Guess I better go speak to my folks" he grinned sheepishly. "Oh Spyro there is something and I might need the guardians help on this one." "What is it"? he asked Danny.

"Do you think they might can help my family and friends find a place to sleep for a couple of nights. "Well you're welcome to continue with staying at the temple with another one of your friends or so until that portal opens up again. Though we will see if there are some local rooms at an inn nearby that they can sleep at." "Thanks bud. I'll be sure to speak to them about the issue". He spoke to the two young dragons as he walked off to find the guardians.


	13. Chapter 13 A New Day

Chapter 13 A New Day

(A/N: I can't believe it I got at least four hundred hits on the last chapter for this story. But seriously only ONE Review. Thanks to Karyn. Pencils are nice, thanks for pointing out my spelling error with Malefor.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Spyro or Danny Phantom Characters. The only ones I take are the ones I created. Spyro and Danny Phantom belong to their respective creators.

Danny returned to the dragon temple with his friends and family to talk about their stay here. Terrador had arranged a little meal to be made for them as a sign of appreciation. Fifteen minutes into the meal everybody was actually having a pretty good conversation with each other. Jazz of course was asking a little bit about the two young dragons that she saw in the stands. Volteer said that it was alright as those two that she saw were her niece and nephew. Her heart leapt into throat hearing that bit of information.

"Don't worry, she was fine when they brought her out. She should be up and about almost immediately".

"What about the others" Danny was curious to how they were all faring after the little fight.

"Eh, Their prides' a little wounded." Sparx appeared at the groups table. "Apparently getting beaten by a kid must have been really embarrassing".

Danny held back his laugh at the thought "Though I'm not technically a kid anymore".

"Humiliation is probably a better term to describe that incident. Most of them never seen anything like it." Volteer chimed in.

"That's not the most embarrassing story of a fight". Tucker announced as Danny swerved to glare at the techno geek. "Tucker don't you dare"! Danny warned him as his eyes flashed green in a menacing way.

It didn't work.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Sam you remember that first night that we saw him fight Youngblood"?

"What you mean that pirate kid ghost that no adult could see?" Jazz asked as though she just remembered him from a long ago memory.

"The very same one Jazz". Sam told her. The guardians themselves were perplexed as to how a ghost cannot be seen by adults. 'How could this one ghost be such a pain and an embarrassment'? Spyro was actually starting to find an interest in the conversation, Danny getting embarrassed by a kid ghost? "How bad was it"?

Sam smirked at him. "I assume you guys know what pirates are huh"?

"I have experience, both Cynder and I do" he replied as a matter of fact. "Hey what about me?" Spark's face fell at his foster brother not mentioning his name. Tucker smiled at him this time with mischief in his eyes.

"Tucker please don't." Danny pleaded with his own friend not to say anything else. Normally he would attack an enemy for revealing a secret they were not supposed to but this was his best friend what could he do?

Nothing that's what. He slumped in defeat as Tucker started speaking.

"The ghost in general was a ghost of a five year old child in a pirate outfit complete with pegleg, sword, talking skull parrot. See the first time they fought each other, the ghost 'Youngblood actually shot him off his ghost ship even after Danny tried fighting him".

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other for a moment then started rolling around on the floor in laughter. Danny couldn't hide his blush this time and actually turned invisible to try avoid the stares. Cyril was actually starting to chuckle himself. The other two guardians were stunned with disbelief at the story that was just told, of course they could understand the humor.

"Come on little brother, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Hey you were just learning to control your abilities". She tried to boost his enthusiasm, as a future psychiatrist, but truthfully, she was enjoying this way too much. "Its over and done with". 'Thanks Jazz' he mumbled to himself.

Terrador actually was amused to say the least but what he was impressed by the most was how much Spyro and Cynder were enjoying this, they really did need it after what happened in the last couple of days. "What do you have in mind now that that's cleared up?"

"Well this isn't really our fight to contend with but.." Danny started as he looked at the two dragons across the table. "In case this guy does indeed decides to attack again, you two may need to have a few new tricks in the bag this time".

"Where are you going with this Danny are you saying you're going to teach us how to fight ghosts?" Cynder asked with a bit of hope in her eyes. She knew at their current state, neither her nor Spyro would last very long against Malifor this time around and if they did, ancestors know what might happen then.

Danny's smile faded as he held his head in thought. Truth be told he didn't know what he could do to help them. The cheetahs and moles could most likely handle his parents equipment if they knew how to use it but that would take days to understand it all completely. Then he looked at the five dragons in general. The guardians most likely couldn't do the basics and Cyril already had ice as a helping hand. He didn't know any earth abilities so Terrador was out of the equation unless of course he and his parents shared ideas of war and combat. Volteer is more of an expert in electricity than him so maybe he and Tucker could come up with a set of ideas to work against numerous opponents. Spyro and Cynder though, one was a purple dragon whose powers had few limits and one who was exposed to darkness and obtained uncommon abilities maybe that could work.

"I might have a solution on getting you better prepared." He finally spoke up. Danny relayed his thoughts and ideas to everyone. The dragons got the idea and approved it. Spyro and Cynder were excited to know what they might learn. "Now, because you guys aren't ghosts or half ghosts for that matter, this may prove a difficult challenge for you at first."

Spyro cocked his head at the teen. "What do you mean?"

" I'm saying it might be possible for me to teach you and Cynder to become invisible or intangible."

Their mouths dropped at that statement. Its one thing seeing Danny do it but to be able to do it on their own? They might have an easier time handling the crowds and handling opponents.

"That reminds me I need to speak to you about your fight earlier Danny." Cyril addressed the teen.

"What about? Did something happen I wasn't aware of?"

Cyril nodded. "When you attacked Electros near the end in rage did you notice anything unusual about your powers?"

Danny thought about it. "All I can remember was my desire to protect everyone being amplified tenfold. After that I just spoke on instinct."

"I see, it may pain me to say this Danny but you may also need some training yourself from us".

"Ookay, that was unexpected." Sam spoke up.

"What do you mean by that Cyril? I have control over all my powers so far, at least the ones I know about. Are you saying that I just got a new one?" he asked eyes widening.

"That's exactly what I'm saying young one. You unlocked a new power alright. Convexity".

His family's jaws slacked after hearing that. From the best they could remember, the purple dragon ghost was the only one who could use it. If Danny just unlocked this power, how's he supposed to control this? Their questions were answered by Terrador.

"It's understandable that you feel confused but know this you're not the only person here who can use the element of convexity."

Danny bowed his head. "Who else is there, far as I'm aware only Malifor has mastered it."

Volteer smiled at this. "You needn't worry there young one Spyro and Cynder can do it as well."

His head snapped up hearing that news. "Spyro and Cynder both can use it"? His hopes rising.

The two dragons looked at Danny. "As far as I am aware of Danny Cynder has used it in her sane mind once and I twice so none of us is exactly a master but I think there are some scrolls that teach one on how to control convexity if you have that power". He paused for a moment. "Those scrolls were written by others who could control that element. If others exist today that are alive we don't really know about them".

Danny thought for a minute. "Cyril, do you mind if I start teaching Spyro and Cynder after we eat? I think both of them are anxious to learn some new techniques." He said smiling at them.

"I'll accept that invitation Danny." Cynder gently smiled showing her sharp teeth giving Tucker and Jack chills.

Once they got done everybody headed towards the training room. The guardians asked what Danny would need for this training. He asked Terrador if he could make two stone walls to which he obliged and had Cyril make two more but these as ice. Telling them that in order to make the training comfortable, they would need to start out small with the ice. He told Jazz to set random objects like old dummy contraptions and weapons on the top parts of the stone wall. Spyro got confused why he would ask something such as that. He told the small purple dragon that its part of the training both powers.

"To start off with this training I'm going to do my best to explain to you how invisibility works for me. When I first started off with my powers I wanted to just disappear and avoid embarrassment and over time, I got better control over it. In other words, focus on a certain section of your body to become invisible. By focusing on your strong intent to hide you can become invisible by imagining your body or body parts as being unseen to the naked eye. For example", he flashed invisible and crossed the two dragon's tails over each other. They caught wind of this looking embarrassed. "Now if you're not able to make yourself wholly invisible, anyone can see you."

Cynder had experienced that kind of desire many times before so it wasn't that new to her. Some of that fear from being rejected by others caused her head to fade just a tad bit. Danny chuckled at her effort. Spyro wasn't having very much luck with it as he didn't have as many embarrassing situations in his opinion, he explained to Danny.

"If you managed to get that far Cynder I bet you could even scare Sparx." Danny complimented her attempt to hide herself. It wasn't what she had wanted but it felt to her like a step in the right direction. "Spyro what's your most embarrassing secret? Is it something related to your time you spent growing up with Sparx earlier on?" he said teasing the purple legend. The result was what he was looking for. Spyro managed to get the front portion of his body invisible to the naked eye.

Cynder started to have a bit of fun herself. She got her own devious look together as she whispered something next to Spyro. He vanished immediately.

"Wow Spyro your getting the hang of this. What exactly did you tell him Cynder?" Danny asked out of mere curiosity as he leaned against the stone wall.

She gave him a wicked smile. "I don't want to spoil the surprise Danny. After all it is his secret." 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough I guess, how are you coming along with it?" She responded by getting her entire body transluscent. "Mmmm, try adding a bit more desire to hide that might can work." She did and managed to make her entire body invisible to every spectator.

Spyro unintentionally let his cloak fall surprising to Terrador that he was already panting. Maybe since invisibility wasn't as common an ability to dragons it couldn't be mastered as easily.

"Danny you mind if I could?" he nodded. "Go on I think you might need a water break after that first successful try. You too Cynder." After a while they managed to make themselves entirely invisible to the guardians surprise. Even Danny had to admit that without excellent hearing he couldn't pinpoint them.

"Congratulations you two I think that you might be ready for the second part of this training session." The two dragons swallowed hard they didn't expect this to have multiple stages. But hey he had his ways of teaching them maybe they could understand him better.

He gestured to the walls he asked Terrador and Cyril to create.

"Now in this exercise things are going to start getting tricky. We're going to start with the ice wall and then move on to the stone as it gets more difficult."

'What's he talking about'? Cyril pondered his question was answered as Danny told Spyro and Cynder that they were going to try and make walls or other objects invisible. He demonstrated what he meant by causing the left arm to become invisible and then transferring the power to the wall. This caused Cyril's and Cynder's jaw to drop to the floor as he saw the other side of the room. Danny released the power and the wall remained.

Spyro wasn't one to pass off learning something new when it came to protecting others. He knew from experience when he wanted to save everybody he loved and cared about from those who tried to harm them. If it meant learning the concepts of invisibility then most certainly he would try to learn it. Cynder on the other hand, wanted to try and use it to pay back people who insulted her but Danny asked her to let it go they suffered yes but so did she. Nobody was truly at fault save for those who manipulated her.

"Geez never expected it to be this hard." Spyro grunted to himself after he tried using it several times and failing. 

"You're telling me". Cynder agreed with him as they both took turns attempting to turn the walls invisible. In truth Danny did get them to try ice first not because of the fact that ice isn't as dense as stone but because it will allow spectators to give their own criticism if needed. One could indeed see through gaps of ice depending on the thickness but he was trying to get them to make the entire thing or a large section of it see through.

"Oh and Spyro, don't try and pull a peeping tom on anybody okay"? Danny smirked at him.

Sam's lips slowed to a thin smile. 'he's one to talk.'

"Peeping tom". Cynder asked.

"I think he means don't use it to try to spy on people in an awkward manner." Volteer admitted winking at him.

Spyro's cheeks flushed beet red at the comment.

After several trials, they achieved success on the ice wall. Once they got that down, he made them apply the same principle to the wall of stone. This time they were able to get it quicker after practicing with ice.

Danny smiled at their excellent progress. "Bravo you two. Think your ready for the last part of this challenge? Its fairly similar, yet a bit more complicating." Spyro was starting to feel the fatique catch up with him and Cynder wasn't far behind.

"Danny do mind if we take a bit of a rest before we continue? We're not exactly used to this like you are." The black dragoness looked like she was about to pass out herself.

He thought about it for a minute then decided to let them have a couple of hours rest and get some water as well. Spyro was filled with relief, the water felt good on his throat after such extensive practice. The purple dragon was grateful that Danny was willing to help not just him and Cynder but everybody as well fight Malefor, but what was to be expected? He couldn't just master everything like the elements those were common attributes that every other dragon wielded but his… Cynder might because of her experience but she never wanted anything else to do with that.

"You all right with this Cynder, You shouldn't strain yourself over something like, it'll tear you up. Look at yourself." It was true. When Cynder looked up from the bucket of water she had been drinking from, she was already starting to develop bags under her eyes and it was only the middle of the morning.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to them about maybe continuing this later." He said smiling as he nuzzled her.

Sam was outside listening in on their conversation when she decided to speak to Danny regarding the situation.

Cyril decided to step in. He'd seen enough of Spyro and Cynder's training to know that they couldn't push themselves as far as Danny was able to. Before they overexerted themselves completely he stopped them. "Spyro Cynder maybe you should take a break. The last place I want to see the two of you in is the infirmary ward." Spyro's head fell and Cynder nuzzled him saying they'll try again later.

Sam went to go talk with her friend about the "Training session" he was putting them through and his methods. "Danny, can we talk." Her friend's head turned as he heard her she saw the stern look in his eyes. It made her really uneasy.

"Sam what's wrong." She thought about what to say to him.

She took a breath and prepared herself. "Danny, why are you doing this. Why are you teaching them how to use those two abilities you know they're not ghosts or half ghosts for that matter."

"Well Spyro is according to them a dragon of many talents and Cyder is…"

She interrupted him, her eyes narrowing. "That's not what I mean Danny why are you teaching them these techniques at all."

At that question, all the seriousness in his voice was released by pain. "You didn't see what they looked like after I rescued them from that ghost. Sam. I saw their entire fight with him and how badly he beat them down. I feel guilty that I didn't do anything to help them then."

Her face softened up a bit "so you want to try to do whatever you can to help them win next time so that they won't need your help as much."

"Sam before that fight with those dragon elders we, Spyro and I we received a visit from Clockwork. This guy is seriously powerful more powerful than Pariah probably and according to what he believes it would take all three of us to take him down."

"Danny you shouldn't worry as much like that you saw how he said that you would turn into that monster. You proved him wrong. That time I only had the element of surprise with my wail Sam what if it doesn't do as much damage to him as I hope it does?"

"You shouldn't undermine yourself young one." They turned their heads to see Terrador walking into the training arena accompanied by Tucker and Sparx.

"You were able to take on the six dragons who would have gone down against Malefor if he ever showed up again that's saying more than you think. They weren't beginners either."

Danny's face blushed beat red at the reminder. Sam kissed him on the cheek to comfort him. His face became almost as red as a fire dragon's scales getting a laugh from everybody in the room.

"Well what now?" Tucker looked into his friends eyes.

"I saw Spyro and Cynder speaking with Volteer apparently they would want to take a rest for a while you okay with that man?"

Danny nodded in agreement. If those two felt that exhausted after training then they shouldn't push it should another attack occur. Sparx flew off to tell them. "Danny I was speaking to Sparx about your fight with the ugly salamander." Sam chuckled at her friends choice for describing Malefor. "He told me about the attacks you did use in that fight and personally I would have to agree with the guardians about their advice. You need to learn how to use that new convexity thing. Now you may have that wail of yours and you have a point what if it isn't enough?" He had a smile on his face making Danny a little uneasy. "I'm not a fan for reading books the old fashioned way but you can use some of their resting time to read up on the Convexity ability."

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this Tucker, you're learning as well" Sam added dragging her friends by the arms complaining all the while as they went to the library to do some research. Terrador chuckled as he saw them leave.

"Ah the young how simple and free they feel." It was good to see spyro and Cynder this happy. Before Danny came along Spyro had to deal with the pressure of dealing with the world's problems with Cynder's help. After they had gotten back from their fight against Malefor, they had sent word out for other dragons if they could return home. It was true that Spyro and Cynder were happy that other dragons were going to be coming back. They could speak to others their age. But the big difference between them was the comparison in experiences they all had. None of them had gone through that ordeal with the weight of the entire world's lives on their success. Danny however did. Those three actually had something they could all relate to. All of them even his friends contributed to saving their world, not just them but their other friends and families as well. A small tear made its way down his face out of memory for everyone who sacrificed much for this world.

His eyes widened as he remembered something and left to find Cyril. He found him conversing with Jasmine on the lifestyles of the people here. Cyril was finding many of her opinions interesting in how the ways that people are brought up tend to reflect what their social life may be like. Bringing up examples like her own and her brothers. Seeing as how he understood what the secrecy from a bunch of people could do to the said individual.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself, he rarely saw Cyril this happy whenever he spoke with a stranger, let alone someone from a different race. He gave a small cough to indicate that he wanted to speak to his colleague regarding something. Cyril followed Terrador to the balcony where they could get an overview of the city.

"Is something on your mind my old friend?" The ice guardian asked him.

Terrador's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Its that I appreciate their help and everything and I enjoy their company here, but what are we going to come tomorrow the rest of the students are going to be returning here?"

"Ah yes I was wondering about that myself." He gave Jazz a look that said 'may I ask something of you?'.

"What's on your mind Cyril? You look like you want to get something off your chest and your having trouble in doing it."

Terrador chuckled in the background as he saw his friend's cheeks blush. "Well its not exactly problematic but there are other dragons who are going to be returning to school here."

Her smile diminished a bit, she had a feeling on where this was going. "You're saying other people live here like Spyro and Cynder, and they're returning from visiting their families?"

Cyril blinked in surprise but shook his head as he smiled. "Not exactly but you're on the right track, dragons their age usually spend time with their families. But those two like to live here for right now as it reminds them of the happy times they had with Ignitus."

She sat up a little bit straighter. "So what do you want with my brother, I can tell that's one of the things you needed to talk about."

The ice guardian chuckled a bit. "Well I know that you haven't exactly been planning this, but while he's staying here at the temple". He breathed a bit before asking: "Would you mind if he had a few sparring matches with some of the other students, Spyro and Cynder included?"

The request caught her by surprise. So she decided to be fair with him. "I'm only his sister, and while his friends and I wouldn't mind overseeing the way you do things here, I think it best that you speak to our parents on the matter first."

Terrador nodded in agreement. "I will speak to them later this afternoon. What are they doing anyway?"

"They were showing some of the cheetahs and moles how to operate some of the equipment they brought with them last I saw. Though I must say the moles especially are enjoying themselves they haven't seen anything like it. I know the cheetahs will enjoy some target practice with those instruments of theirs." Volteer answered for her as he entered in on the conversation.

"But anyway about the request for my brother to help out in these sparring matches, what's the average age range you're going to have him go against?" Volteer looked a little taken back as to how to answer this question. Cyril thankfully answered for him.

"We usually have students who are in the age bracket of twelve to eighteen take sparring practices once a day for exercise. After all Spyro was around that age when he first started fighting for his life, and we feel it only suitable to have some of the students have an early exposure to physical combat practice and flight."

Jazz's thin smile turned into a frown. "I don't think that's such a good idea him going up against twelve year olds. To me that just doesn't sound fair even to him it wouldn't feel right." She caught herself as she was about to lash out at them for the suggestion, when she came to an easier conclusion after some thought. Scratching herself on the chin they watched as they had tried to find a reasonable solution. After a few moments she decided to offer her own modified idea of their request. "I would like for those who are in the age bracket of fourteen to eighteen be the ones to be in sparring matches with him. He would probably be more comfortable with that as he started his routines when he was fourteen as well."

Terrador understood as he gave his approval for the suggestion. "Seems reasonable but I think that we should check with your parents anyway to see if they would allow that."

"Oh Terrador", she asked as he turned away. "yes"

"Those dragon council members, are any of their children coming here tomorrow as well?"

The question caught the three guardians by surprise. "Of course they do why do you ask?" Terrador thought for a moment then realized what she was saying. "Oh you're afraid some of them might be more violent towards him since he defeated their one of their parents. Yes that is a problem but only two of them come here and one of them is about seventeen. So he would be about a year older than your brother. But the other one she's about Cynder's age and an ice dragoness. The others are younger than her and any others that are younger go to a separate school just to get a basic education".

They decided to leave the conversation for later as Spyro and Cynder were sleeping and Danny and his friends were reading a few scrolls on how to control convexity. So far they came up with nothing on how to gain access to it again. He would have to ask Spyro and Cynder for some training exercises of his own so that he could get a better feel for it.

Terrador got to speak to the elder Fentons personally. They were quite against it first, Maddie especially as she didn't want her son to seriously injure someone he didn't know. They could be held responsible. But Jack reassured her saying that if Hunter and the other Cheetahs liked new ways to fight it wouldn't be a bad idea to give them a hand when it came to fighting unknown opponents. To satisfy her anxiety, he asked if the two of them could see the training sessions they have planned out and view on how Danny would be sparring with them. They came to an agreement and Terrador flew back to the temple to inform Jazz of their parents approval and their suggestions for the sparring competitions. She agreed to the plan and went to go find her brother. She found him Sam and Tucker in the training room with Spyro and Cynder who had gotten a couple hours rest. Not wanting to interrupt a training session, she decided to sit down till they finished it.

They were working on the final exercise of the invisibility trials. To Danny it was manipulating the invisibility sheen around another individual. He asked Sparx if he would like to participate in this exercise. Sparx was a bit curious as to why he was being asked to help. His question was answered. His size. "Hey, don't think that I am fighting against them like that. They could easily take me down without a problem." Everyone laughed at that remark of his. "What gave you the impression you were fighting them? He's only going to try and make himself and you invisible at the same time thats all."

The two brothers stared at him. "Hey its true, all you need to do is touch him when he activates that ability and hopefully it'll cover you too."

That was enough to get Sparx worried. "Hopefully?" he asked nervously. "The most damage it can do is not cover you and only your brother." He smiled giving the purple dragon a glance. "Feel up to the challenge Spyro? Remember this isn't just solid rock or ice. This is living tissue."

The purple dragon gave his instructor a cocky smile, "I'm up for a challenge. You ready Sparx?"

The glowing dragonfly flew up to his brother and sat on his back. "This isn't going to hurt is it?" he asked with a bit of fear in his voice. He saw Spyro when he trained with the guardians but in truth, this was the first time he was actually requested to participate in a training session with Spyro. The other times were just because he wanted to hang with him.

"You might feel a _little tingling feeling_ over your body while it happens, other than that nothing else comes to mind." Sam gave a sly grin. Putting Sparx on even more edge. Cynder glanced towards the goth with a look that said 'do you mind'? she nodded. There a brief yip as Spyro disappeared along with his brother. Sparx flexed his arms trying to see them but couldn't even see the first outline of them.

He thought about maybe scaring the black evil she dragon himself for once. The temptation was too strong to resist and so he tried to give it his best shot. "OOOHHHH" he moaned as he tried a mocking ghost moan. Cynder was in hysterics at the failed attempt.

"Wow sparx really know how to make someone scared stiff." She added sarcastically.

"What are you talking about I'm invisible, bro made me." He added trying to show he was on top as he flailed his arms.

"Yeah till you left my backside you little lantern." Spyro added as he shot back into visibility. He liked using the nickname since it reminded him a bit when his life was in danger but the look was still funny.

"Awww, I wanted to try and scare you just one time." He admitted moping.

"Don't get down turn that frown upside down. Tucker chimed getting awkward stares from everybody. 'What is he a psychiatrist mixed with cheer captain?' Sam thought the image really made her shudder.

Cynder spoke up. "I guess it's my turn huh. Sam do you.". she never had to finish as Sam nodded her head. Carefully wrapping her tail around Sam's leg she flashed herself and Sam out of sight. The looks on everyone's face was priceless, spyro's included. Danny couldn't even sense them because they weren't ghosts. After a couple of minutes they flashed back into view but on the other side of the room. Sam had grabbed a side of Cynder's wing and the two made their way over to another section of the ring in silence. They decided to return to the boys where Danny congratulated her for being the first to successfully pass the third trial also earning the first outburst from spyro.

"Wait a moment what do you mean? I made sparx invisible didn't I?"

Danny nodded in agreement. "That's right Spyro you did and I was going to make Cynder do that too but she chose a bigger volunteer to work with and that was one of the main points of this exercise. To get other people besides yourself to another part of the arena unseen. Sparx on his own lost the advantage of surprise so that when you do attack an opponent,"

"They won't know where you are or who else is with you!" Spyro finished for him and realized what it was Danny intended for him to do. Asking for a second try, Danny obligued. Tucker volunteered to be Spyro's partner this time. He managed to bring Tucker to a relative area near Jazz. Spyro dropped the invisibility and they both walked back to the center.

The three teens and Jazz were clapping their hands in applause. He asked them over the next half hour to see how long they could hold their invisibility. Spyro was able to hold it almost a full twenty minutes with Cynder following at fifteen. They were both gasping for breath at the end so Tucker got some water for them to drink from the side. It was a little awkward seeing as how those two drank. But Danny and Sam didn't mind as they had seen how Wulf was with eating and drinking habits.

Jazz walked over to congratulate them on their accomplishments. Though she did agree with her brother they had a ways to go before using it in combat. "That was pretty good you two I would have to say you're going to be ahead of many of these people coming back to the school."

This caught them all by surprise the two dragons included. They were dishearted when they realized that they wouldn't be able to spend as much time training with Danny as much as they wished and they really wanted to learn how to perform intangibility to top it all off.

"Ancestors, I wish you could stay around longer Danny I was hoping we could get some work in on your convexity abilities." Spyro groaned with disappointment.

The smile never left Jazz's lips. Sam was a little curious about it since she never smiles like this unless there was a huge benefit to the situation. "You may not have to worry about that Spyro. The guardians and I agreed that my brother could help some of the other dragons here in sparing matches."

A lump appeared in her brother's throat. Him? Sparring with dragons? The very idea seemed almost ludicrous. Sam herself looked nervous. "Are you sure that's such a good idea Jazz? We can't exactly tell what they will want to do after that little display in the arena."

"You're telling me that this guy here has been asked to participate in their fighting activities. HAHAHA they won't stand a chance, it wouldn't be much of a fight!" Sparx pointed to Danny with his thumb.

"He's got a good point Jazz, a lot of people will be reluctant about the idea especially those whose parents are members of that group." Spyro added.

"We discussed that too so we devised a little plan for you in case you do agree. That way people won't say they're being treated unfairly. Also if you did this Spyro and Cynder would be allowed to help you with your convexity abilities after their school ended for the day." She finished.

Cynder started to smile. It wasn't often that they had guests participate in sparring matches. In the two months since the school opened they only had one or two people both of them cheetahs to participate in sparring matches. None of the older dragons agreed in combating younger kids not even guardians as it would only serve to aggravate the younger generation if they became arrogant. Now a guest in the temple could actually agree to spar with them? One within their age range of those attempting to learn? The thought was almost too good to be true.

Spyro himself was starting to like the idea not just because Danny might agree to help out but because it would be a good time to practice in teaching a younger generation on how to use their powers.

Danny himself was thinking in a matter similar to Spyro's. It was similar to when he went to learn how to use his ice powers from Frostbite. For the first time both of them would be teaching each other new techniques and they were actually quite glad about it. He smiled at the group. "I'll take you guys up on that offer at least until we can finish Malefor and figure out on how to get home. Sam Tucker, you two don't mind do you?"

His girlfriend smiled at him. "Plenty of time for us to learn about their culture and for me to look around the place."

Tucker wasn't as ecstatic. The lack of technology was starting to get to him. But Sam told him to get out and try new things other than technology 24/7.

It was funny to see Tucker like that. He relied on technology too much to do his organizing.

Danny turned to Spyro. "You guys want to call it a day today? I'm sure you're both famished."

Spyro in turn turned to Cynder. "I think I could handle a little bit more of the training. Maybe we can work on your convexity abilities." Cynder however objected much to Spyro's surprise. She saw how dangerous the convexity ability was and didn't want anybody close by getting hurt by accident. "To be honest Spyro, I think we would need a more open area for us to help him practice this like maybe outside the city."

"Fair enough. I don't want to endanger anybody else either". He laughed as he put his hand behind his head while wearing a sheepish smile. "You know if you want to practice some more we can always have you and Cynder practice invisibility against some of those practice dummies."

Tucker nodded in agreement. He wanted to see just how they intend to practice. His friends got their wish as Cynder pulled the lever that lowered the dragon statue into the ground. "Guys I think we might want to get off the ring. Spyro, you want to go first?"

The two dragons had to pace themselves a bit before attempting to use invisibility against the tougher opponents. Both managed to take those dummies by surprise like Danny had done when he tried it.

"You guys are starting to get the hang of this. We might want to try real matches with that power soon." He admitted to them. Danny turned to his sister. "You ready to call it a day Jazz? I'm anxious to see how mom and dad are getting along in the city."

"Knowing their luck Danny, they're probably trying to avoid being mobbed". She snickered. "We might want to go see if anything's happened just to be on the safe side."

Nodding in agreement Spyro and Cynder decided to call it a day as well and get ready for dinner with the guardians. Danny and his friends decided to have dinner with his parents and hopefully cook something without ectoplasm.

Jazz went to find the guardians and found Volteer in the library of all places. She informed the ever excited reader on Danny's decision to pitch in. This excited the electric guardian to no end as he rambled off on his list of words to describe how excited he was. She smiled to herself. This was going to be fun to watch her brother in this.


	14. Chapter 14  Meeting the Students

Chapter 14 Meeting the Students

(A/N: Sorry for the Long wait but due to popular demand, Paranormal Encounter took up alot of time for stories. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I do not own Spyro or Danny Phantom. Just the OC. Enjoy. Read and Review on what you Think.)

Miles away in a mountainous cavern, a grublin made it's way to a deep chamber in the mountain. In its state of panic, he almost missed the turn that would take him straight to his intended destination. After frantically prancing around in the halls, he found his destination, which contained a dark glowing crystal. Next to the crystal, one would see what looked to be a semi transparent specter observing the views in the crystal. Trembling, he made his way into the room where the specter was more focused. It was that of a dragon, but not any dragon, this one was purple.

"What news have you to bring to me of the city of Warfang and it's inhabitants." The dragon beseeched his cowering servant. The grublin most certainly did not want to be in his master's presence right now.

The grublin wielded a mace of some sort but it wouldn't do much good against a full grown dragon. Instead, trembling he broke the ice on what he saw. "M…My lor,, Malefor, the people aren't exactly preparing for a fight, if that's what you want to hear." He was definitely hoping for that to work as his master was known to have a bad temper after long periods of using the crystals. A smile crept onto the dragon's face, this one actually creeped him out a little bit. "Leautinent, you have done well to tell me this, with those two dragons out of the way, conquering these realms will be easier than I thought." The grublin wasn't sure how easy that was going to be since he didn't have his body anymore. 'I am going to have to find a new host to inhabit though. Now that is going to take some work.'

"Sir, are you talking about the purple dragon of legend, and your former leutinent?"

"Of course whelp, who else." He said as he breathed a fireball towards him. Which the grublin leapt out of the way with the attack barely missing him. "Forgive me my lord but as I made my round along the city I noticed that many of the people were at an arena."

This peaked the ghost's interest. "And what were those imbeciles doing there. I would like to know."

The grublin paled on what to tell him. "Well", he said as he tried to find the right words to use. "I saw what looked to be six fully grown dragons electricity, earth, ice, fire, shadow, and water I think. They were all fighting a single opponent in the arena and he was about the height of an ape, but slimmer and more agile. What really got my attention was that your former leutinent and the smaller purple dragon were alive and in the stands themselves."

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" **_the ghost dragon Malefor roared at him_**. "THEY SURVIVED? BUT HOW?" **_

Still trembling the grublin was anxious on letting his master know of anymore information. At the state that he was in anything else he says might cost him his life.

"I'm I'm not sure." He stuttered. "I WASN"T ASKING YOU IDIOT!" he began to hover at the crystal which showed his armies being gathered. A thought crossed his mind on what his minion had just said. "You said that they were fighting someone. Who?"

" I wasn't sure. He looked to be higher than myself by about a foot and slim looking like one of the cheetahs. But his appearance was similar to a hairless ape." The grublin inwardly chuckled at his own description of the person he saw. At least he could get a little bit of humor from the meeting.

"You said his appearance was similar to a hairless ape and slender as a cheetah?"

"Yes sir." "He also changed his appearance somewhat through the middle of the fight to where the hair on his head became white and his clothing became black. A little confusing if you ask me. What startled me most of all was that I think he was the one who turned an entire cloud into snow and bury them alive."

Malefor's face contorted with rage as he looked away still thinking about that first fight he had with him. "NO, ITS NOT POSSIBLE. HE WAS STILL ALIVE?" He turned to look at his minion. "I will allow you to live this time since you delivered this information to me." Turning to the Crystal again the images shifted to Warfang. "Have the armies gathered. It appears that my plans are about to be put into action a lot sooner than I would have desired. How long until you can have every force gathered for another siege on the city?"

The grublin thought for a moment. About 2 weeks if we are organized enough."

Malefor growled at the news. "Make it nine days otherwise I shall have to find another to take your position."

Frightened, the grublin ran out the doors as he yelled back "Ye, yes sir."

Malefor pondered about the current situation. It looked like the newcomer he fought was more powerful than he realized. He was starting to become an irritating thorn he needed to remove. If it came down to it he would have to kill this one on his own.

Back at the dragon temple, Danny started training with Spyro and Cynder early in the morning. He was trying to teach the two of them what the weaknesses about the two powers were but for the second they were going to need an adult fire dragon to help them.

This confused spyro at first but if he had a reason for it he would find out eventually.

Danny informed the two dragons that because of the students returning to the school they would only be practicing their new abilities for about an hour or less. So far what he told them was that while you were invisible alone, you were still solid. So with a water based element, like water, snow, mist or fog, then your enemy can still pinpoint you.

Cynder questioned him whether sand or twigs would alert you. His answer was yes however that happens a lot with smaller animals so don't become paranoid and keep your cool.

They were winding up when Sparx came in through a window. "Hey bro, the rest of the dragons and female dragons just arrived." Danny cocked his head to look at the dragonfly. They're already here? The guardians informed him earlier that while the other students were here he would be allowed to observe the classes or read in the library they had until they he was asked to come and assist them with a few new training sessions that the four of them, his sister included had come up with to help them.

Terrador informed him that many of the younger dragons might feel a bit uncomfortable with seeing him there after his bout the other day with the council. Danny faced his two new friends and allies.

He chuckled at the timing. "Why don't you guys go and get ready for your classes. I don't want to keep the guardians waiting anymore than necessary. By the way." He sighed as his face showed a bit of passiveness. "Do you have any idea when they might ask me to help you here again?"

The purple dragon thought for a moment. "It should be about two hours or so till then." The two smiled at each other till Danny broke the silence. "I might spend some time with my friends this morning. Till then I wish the two of you the best of luck."

The two dragons took their leave and got ready for their classes. Danny turned to the glowing dragonfly next to him and gave an uneasy smile to Spyro's foster brother. "Well I'm about to head on out. While I'm at it would you like a sneak preview of one of their next lessons?"

Sparx was taken back by the sudden request. "It isn't going to hurt much is it? Not like the last time?" Shifting back into his ghost half, he gestured Sparx to sit on his shoulder. Which he did with reluctance.

"You worry too much sparky. This time it'll be more relaxing than life dependent, but don't let go till I say so otherwise you'll find yourself stuck in stone." Sparx got off at that bit. "Why would I risk my skin to do something so reckless Glow Boy?"

Danny threw his head back in laughter. "If you were trying to insult me I'd been called worse. Besides you do it this way you can boast to Cynder that you had a first hand experience before we train with this power." Sparx put a hand on his head trying to sort it all out in the end he agreed. Grabbing onto a piece of the cold cloth on his person Danny took a deep breath.

"All passengers for intangibility airlines please remain in your seats till the pilot has given approval to let go." Turning intangible, Sparx included, Danny sank through the floor till he was at the front entrance of the temple. He added invisibility to make sure no one saw him yet. Danny saw dragons of Spyro and Cynders age. Some older, some younger.

"They can't see us right now so don't get any ideas."

Walking through the walls and falling through floors was certainly a life changing experience for the young dragonfly. In all of his adventures with Spyro and Cynder, He had never experienced something as unnerving as intangibility. Geez where was this power when Spyro could have used it years back?

"Thank you for flying intangibility airlines I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy life to the fullest." He couldn't help it. Even if he was a teenager, he was capable of a little mischief every now and then.

Sparx let go of the teen he felt like he was holding onto for dear life. "Don't get me wrong kid, but it may be a while before you get me to try that again. Hope your friends are doing well in the city".

'With any luck they are.' Switching back to invisibility, he flew over to the inn the guardians said would allow them to stay a few nights.

Danny Sam and Tucker got caught up with what's been happening since that day. Sam replied that she was already starting to enjoy the scenery of the place and he was right when she suggested that they should come there more often whenever they got the chance.

Tucker felt out of place since there wasn't really any other technology in the place except for the bit that came with them. Danny informed his friend that the guardians said that the moles were always interested in technology, but Sam warned him against it saying it would break his heart seeing his babies taken away never to be seen again.

So he just kept a small bit on him each time.

"So what's going on at the temple dude?"

His friend smiled at him.

"Well Spyro and Cynder are going to be in class the first part of the morning, then after their lunch period I'm supposed to help them with Sparring and its not just them I'm supposed to help this afternoon." He took a breath and sighed. "I was asked to help the others as well."

Sam and Tucker stopped walking and took a look at their friend's perplexed face when he noticed they stopped following him. "I wondered what your sister was working on last night. She had a list of all your powers which you could use in both your human and ghost forms."

Danny pondered for a minute. 'Why would she need lists on both halves? I guess I'll have to ask her.'

"Any idea where I might find her later?"

"Well your sister took a little break this morning and I think she went to go have a walk near the center of the city. Your parents went with her so as to not get lost in Warfang." Sam replied with a hint of boredom. "Your sister knows how to take care of herself doesn't she?"

He thought about that for a minute but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with that picture.

"I think we might want to go find them just to be on the safe side you know."

Tucker gave a disappointed look at his friend. He was looking forward to a peaceful walk after what happened since he had vanished from Amity Park.

They made their way to the central area of town where they found the rest of his family near an alley with a bit of a crowd next to them. Running towards them Danny saw his Mom's face in a state of panic. On the ground near them was what looked to be a oddly colored being similar to an orc that one would see in the lord of the rings. This one had a slight greenish brown tenge to it.

Startled their son ran towards them from the crowd. "Mom Dad Jazz what happened here?"

Her sister looked a little disturbed at the sight of the thing next to them the people seemed no better off. Maddie was busy explaining to some guards a couple of Cheetahs and a dragon what had happened.

After a few minutes they left the scene with the guards taking the attacker away. Jazz had explained to her brother that their father wanted to check out an alley just because it felt off. Like it was giving off a feeling of malice. Jack being the adventurer he was and so called protector of his family. Something jumped from the walls of the alley and attacked them. Jack stood his ground but this thing looked like it was ready to fight to the death.

It brandished what looked like a machete and ran at the family but Jack didn't have anything on him to defend with so he just started throwing random items at the attacker. It just evaded the projectiles till it got within striking distance. At the last second Maddie pushed her husband out of the way, grabbed the attackers knife wielding arm and tossed him out into the central square frightening many people in the area.

It got back to its feet and rushed towards Maddie. Once it got close, she stretched out one hand and grabbed a certain area on the back of its neck knocking him or whatever it was unconscious. The hustle attracted quite a bit of a crowd.

Once things were explained to the guards of the city they were told that the thing which attacked them was something that hadn't been seen since the war. So maybe it was just trying to inflict a bit of terror, but the guardians would be notified either way later that day.

Danny nodded and felt more at ease that his family was okay.

"So what's on your mind little brother? I don't suppose that you just came by in order to just see if we were okay?"

Her brother smiled sheepishly. "Well you know me its who I am, that is one of the reasons I came to see you but also speak to you about that conversation you had with the guardians yesterday. It regarded I believe a teaching session of some sort."

Jazz smiled at her little brother. It was fun to keep him in the dark at some times but now? Nah, after what had happened. Maybe they should go and discuss it over lunch. She asked him, Sam and Tucker to meet the three of them at an eatery near the market in about an hour. She wrote down the directions on a map and handed it to them.

"Oh and Dad". She chastised to him. "Try to keep close to your diet like mom asked you to for a while." She snickered. "I don't think Mom would ever live that down if you tried to embarrass us like that and pig out in an inter dimensional city."

They went separate ways and decided to see the sights a little bit more before meeting at that place Jazz suggested. The guardians provided them with a fair amount of Warfang currency so long as they used it wisely. The rest of the Fenton family returned to the inn to collect something for Danny and his sessions today.

They met up at the eatery where sam ordered a vegetarian meal of all things available. Tucker as one might have guessed ordered an all meat dish. Danny got something in between with a lot of Vegetables and a small amount of meat if only to appease Sam. Jazz got a rice dish while Maddie and Jack got something more traditionaly similar to America.

Sam and Tucker were like complete opposites when it came to meal choices, but Danny got used to their bickering along time ago. Their commotion got an irritated chef to come out and ask them if everything was okay. To which Danny replied that they do this from time to time since they have different op. for the best meal choices. One being the carnivore, the other being a vegetarian.

Jazz told him about the strategy that she and her parents went over to make it fair for the rest of the students come time for the activity the guardians had in mind. So, she gave him a small bag with many different slips of paper inside it. There was even a small set of instructions for how the sorting was going to work. It listed all of his powers and the colors matching to the assigned numbers. Her brother understood what she was thinking of and smiled his sister.

"Thank You Jazz. You really are the best sister one can ever hope for." He gave her a cheerful smile. She liked seeing that kind of grin, it reminded her of the smiles she used to see on him before he ever got his powers.

"Sure little brother. Oh you might want to head on over back to that temple of theirs. I'm pretty sure they're looking for you right now."

Danny jumped up in alarm at the realization there. Where had all the time gone? "Man, I gotta get going! I'll try to get back with you guys later this evening. See you." He waved at his friends and family as he allowed the rings to slide up and down his body to as he switched to his ghostly half.

Shifting to intangibility, he flew out of the market and straight back to the temple and landed in the room that contained the pool of visions. Once inside, he shifted back into human form. Danny chuckled as he looked at the green tinted water. He may be powerful and all but even he did not have power to see visions like these dragons and Clockwork.

He decided to have a look around and nobody was in the hallway's "Wow, guess they are either in class still or having lunch themselves. It was going to have to take some getting used to when looking around the place. The dragon temple was bigger on the inside and truthfully while it had different designs and tastes, the vastness rivaled Vlad's old mansion, this place had so many rooms.

Turning around a corner, he heard shuffling of feet.

And rammed right into a black dragon spilling some of the contents from his satchel.

"Oh, I'm sorry let let me help here". He picked up a few of the dropped scrolls and handed them back to the dragon he collided with.

Their eyes met. Icy blue to cerulean blue. Earning a chuckle from both individuals. "Wow that was different. For a moment there I thought I was looking in a mirror."

"You and me both. Sorry bout that. I should have moved out of the way." The dragon had black scales with a gray belly and horns similar to Aragon's. His tail blade though was similar to that of a tri bladed spear. The black dragon looked at him for a minute on how he looked vaguely familiar. Realization finally kicked in as he took a few steps back in fear.

Danny looked concerned. Did this guy think he was scary? He took a second look at him in return. Then he remembered what was so familiar. "Forgive me for asking but are you Umbros's son?" he read this guy like a book.

"What if I am." He asked getting tense at the guy's presence. After seeing what he did to his father in the arena, he did not want to get on his bad side.

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "Why is it that people always judge one on their abilities rather than the actions? Its like they don't listen to reason." Danny took a deep breath and then continued.

"If you're livid or scared of me after the sparring match then I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened out there. Is he alright? I was afraid if I did anything serious to him that day."

The dragon blinked, surprised. Obviously he wasn't expecting this kind of a reaction.

"He's recovering at home right now and should be up soon." The halfa sighed in relief least he was hearing it from someone other than the guardians.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name."

The dragon looked away as if ashamed by something. "Its nothing."

Danny looked at him in concern surely he shouldn't be ashamed of his own name. "Danny," he responded trying to break the ice and getting the dragon's attention. "It's my name. Feel a little bit better?"

The black dragon looked nervous for a minute before answering. "Little bit. I'm Ash." The black dragon finally answered.

He smiled at the dragon. "You shouldn't feel so nervous about your name. Some people where I come from have or had that name. It isn't exactly common but truthfully it's a cool name."

This got Ash's attention. "Where're you heading by the way?"

Danny looked around. "I'm looking for the guardians but I don't know if they're teaching right now or not."

Ash looked in a random direction as if deciding on the best answer.

"They should be finishing up with lunch in the cafeteria. After they finish up Terrador is supposed to have all of the current students for a certain age range 14 and over to report to the sparring room. Why though I have no idea."

"You going to be there? I'm a little anxious about what they are going to do." Ash looked confused. "You know something about that? You're not a student here as far as I am aware. I was heading on over to my dorm room to drop off a couple of scrolls regarding my element".

"I might." He hinted teasing the black dragon. "By the looks of it your element is probably shadow like Cynder's. Am I wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious." He laughed at the teen. "I am trying to figure out what other techniques I can use with my element. Creating new ones that may help me in fights. Though not for personal gain. After the war with the dark army, Cynder, in her corrupted form gave a lot of us shadow dragons a bad name and a bad reputation."

"I just want to be able to prove them all wrong."

Danny just sighed in resignation. "I know where you're coming from. People once thought of me as a completely evil spirit because the majority of them caused trouble for everyone. But that brings up another question. If you meet the first person of a different race and that person turns out to be bad, does it label the rest of them as evil?"

Ash flashed a dragonish smile at him. He was already starting to enjoy this guy's company.

Ash left the scrolls in his room as he and Danny walked the rest of the way to the training room. "So what do the guardians have in mind I know you may have spoken with them."

"Correct I did, but you'll probably find out the rest once we get there." He said smirking at the dragon.

The two arrived at the sparring chamber where Danny's eyes bulged at the sight of maybe what looked like thirty dragons who expressed various emotions on their faces. Excitement, boredom, distaste, and fear. He himself felt uneasy, he couldn't fight all of these dragons in one day. He hoped the guardians realized that.

Danny caught Spyro and Cynder in the crowd looking excited at this opportunity. Apparently the guardians had informed him a little in advance. He hung his head a bit. Guess this was their form of payback for wagering Cynder earlier. Yep that sounded fair.

Terrador decided to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming at this hour today. You are all aware that in the last few days Malefor was sighted outside the city. We were under the impression that he was defeated for the last time". There was a bit of a pause. We were wrong. We were all wrong. As a result we almost lost both Spyro and Cynder here out of our own act of carelessness.

"Through sheer dumb luck, Spyro and Cynder returned and yet even though they had spoken of what they had seen what should have been taken seriously, people refused to acknowledge Malefor's return".

None of the dragons who were gathered here had expected this. Some of them were actually shaking.

"Many of you and your parents believed the same thing and thought to pin blame for Spyro's injuries on Cynder. As Malefor's original leautinant, she had committed acts that she was not in full control of. Spyro had gone through a lot to release her from the dark master's grasp. Yet many of you believe her to be fully at fault. Those who did ought to be ashamed of themselves. Both have gone through so much and lost even more to help these realms ensure peace".

By now many to all of them were shaking.

"Terrador, don't you think that's enough? I know you're upset but you should let it go." Spyro .

The green earth guardian showed a great deal of remorse in his eyes.

"Forgive me Spyro."

The purple dragon gave his mentor a kind smile. "We all have done terrible things whether we were aware of it or not."

Turning back to the group before him he began addressing the rest of his students. "Because Malefor has returned he is most likely going to have his own armies as well. Cyril, Volteer and Myself have decided to ask a guest to this city and to us if he wouldn't mind sparring with you all individually. That doesn't mean of course you are all going to be fighting him yourselves. Some of you will be going up against Cynder or Spyro as well. Individually of course."

There was quite an uproar against many of the students who had witnessed Danny's powers in the ring. None of them wanted to go up against Danny after he practically had the council get their tales handed to them. All six! And this guy probably wasn't trying then.

That put three people at ease somewhat. Terrador turned towards the three newcomers. "I understand that this is an enormous favor to ask what you are doing right now Danny but you and your sister have a better knowledge of your strategy than any of us do. If you don't mind would it be okay for you to explain your sparring conditions?"

Danny looked unsure about it but Cynder nudged his arm as if to say "Its okay we'll be right next to you if you get nervous."

His confidence restored, Danny walked to the center of the ring where he was met by a couple of hostile looks.

"Hello there. I would like to thank you Terrador, for allowing me to speak right now same to you two. I understand that many of you were reluctant to go up against not just me but any of us. I have even heard from Cynder herself that many of you complained about the unfairness of your sparring matches against her and Spyro because of their abilities to use dual elements. While It's true that in some cases of power, that would be considered unfair to have more surprises, it would put many of you at a severe disadvantage. Therefore we have decided to devise a customized matchup involving the rest of you against us in one on one fights."

"And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing that bozo there are like thirty thirty three students here and only three of you. I don't know about you, but you can't exactly go up against eleven of us each today and not leave exhausted?" A haughty ice dragoness had decided to smart talk against them just for fun.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption. "Sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

She just glared at the teenager in front of her. "The name is Aurora, and who are you to say how we are supposed to fight."

The teen just shook his head at the dragoness. "Just because I am listing my conditions doesn't mean that I came up with the methods of training for you all by myself. This was mainly created by the guardians and my sister. Just because I am spending a couple of nights here doesn't mean its for free. I'm guessing you could consider this as my kind of payment for room and board. No such thing as a free lunch right?"

"He does have a good point Aurora, you shouldn't single him out so quickly".

She snapped her head at the fire dragon. "Stay out of this Pyre."

Cynder just shook her head in disgust at the sight.

Pyre was a fire dragon Danny's age. He had crimson red scales on his body and horns similar to Ignitus and a hollowed out diamond shaped tailblade. His father was an ice dragon that was killed in the war trying to protect his family. His mother a fire dragoness raised him and his sister on her own in a remote location with others who were guarded by Solstice who took up the burden as a form of protector. At times Pyre went to train with the dragon to learn to fight against his opponents better.

Pyre turned to look at the teenager speaking. "If we are going to be sparring against you one on one as the guardians say wouldn't that pretty much be a one sided battle? The majority of us have already seen what you can do."

Danny smiled at the dragon. "Pyre, right?" he nodded. "You couldn't be more directly to the point. Which is also why the guardians and my sister came up with a reasonable solution and it involves this." He held up the bag earning a bunch of confused looks. They had no idea as to how this was going to work out. Best to see what he had in mind.

"You are already aware on how my abilities rival Spyro and Cynders', however that doesn't mean all of you are going to fight me the way you believe. That is only if you wish and I do have to say if you choose to fight me rather than Spyro or Cynder, you would have to select a piece of colored paper from this bag. Each one of them has a different number representing a different power that I control. If you draw a certain number, I am only allowed to use that power and that power only in my one on one fights. You can select if I have to do it in this form or my second. Your choice."

He expected a lot of people to jump at the opportunity but only half of them were willing to take a shot at the newcomer. So he announced the last condition. "Of course there are two slips of paper in here that are both white and blank. Those who draw those pieces get the chance to fight when I cannot use any of my abilities other than hand to hand. Or Hand to paw in your language." He smirked. "Of course that also means that the one or ones who draw that can't use their elemental abilities either."

The reaction was instantaneous. Almost everyone, Pyre included, wanted to get that chance to spar with him now. Others like Aurora wanted to get back at him for how he showed up her father Aquarius or their champions. Ash on the other hand knew that his chances of that were slim. So he wasn't really looking forward to that.

A few who were still cautious about the teen remained with going up against Spyro or Cynder. To them the teenager was a mystery. He showed a lot of abilities in the arena and who knew what else he had up his sleeve?

Twenty of the students drew from the sac and held onto their numbers. A few of them got one through five, meaning Invisibility, Intangibility, Ecto rays- shields, Telekinesis; flight was a default just to level the playing field. Others got numbers six through eight showing the upper level powers he possessed; like ice, electricity, and best of all for combat purposes, duplication.

Danny heard a humorous chuckle and turned face paling when he saw Ash holding a white piece of paper in his hand. "Guess I got lucky huh Danny?"

Looks like he was going to have his work cut out for him here. Especially with Ash. Even if he only knew him for a few minutes, Danny could already tell that Ash was going to be coming at him with everything that he had. The guy looked almost as tough as Dash or Kwan. On the bright side if there was one, Ash got the only white piece out of all of them.

A lot of dragons were going to be looking forward to that match.

The guardians decided to help sort things out so that they wouldn't be strained for time. They also reminded them all that all attacks fury level and above were forbidden to use right then and there. Danny thought that was fair. He didn't want to use the wail here.

The first five people who had been selected pitied Spyro against an earth dragon who was a year older than him.

Spyro and the earth dragon were starting off slow but then started to pick up the pace. Spyro was using every element to his advantage. The two were using various melee techniques to try and throw the other off balance. Each time one of them had the advantage it never lasted very long. The earth dragon shot a small amount of earth energy at Spyro which caused him to lose his balance and for the earth dragon to send him into the ground. Charging up an earth shot, the dragon channeled the energy into his front limbs in order to increase the power of his melee techniques. Danny had to hand to the dragon facing Spyro, he sure knew some tricks. But he was using a good deal of energy way too fast. By the end of his assault, he was barely standing.

Spyro had taken a bit of a beating but decided to go on the offensive. Charging fire into his maw, he launched several fireballs at his opponent which caught him in the chest knocking him off his feet. Racing forward before the dragon could recover, Spyro placed his front paw on his opponents chest. "You lose. But it was a good match though."

They both got up and made their way to the edge of the ring where Cyril was standing by with a few green and red crystals and his ice element to cool people down.

Second match was Cynder against a wind dragon her age named Ventus. Of course the dragoness wasn't as skilled with her element as Cynder had won easy. The main stuff Ventus could do was fly around performing aerial combat techniques and haphazardly try to show off. Her lack of experience led to her defeat.

Danny's first match was against Pyre. With Pyre's selected choice being ecto energy. His face betrayed a look of confusion until Danny held up a glowing hand pulsating with eerie green energy. Terrador was already looking forward to this. It was like one kind of fire against the other natural dragon's flame.

The two took their places at opposite ends of the ring. Before Terrador could begin, Danny stopped him confusing everyone. He reminded Pyre that he had the choice of fighting Danny in his current form or his second form. This was a basic power of his but he could let more out and have higher control over it. It was Pyre's choice though. He chose the current form wanting to be cautious and not underestimating his opponent.

Pyre saw what he did with those powers of his in the arena and he wasn't going to try and take chances. Danny hoped for the second option but hey this was his opponents choice of conditions and his that they both agreed to. It also showed he was willing to fight on a somewhat equal playing field

So without further ado their battle began.

The young fire dragon started off a multitude of shots in order to hit his opponent but Danny used his acrobatic skills to evade the flames. Sure he could deal with the flames but maybe he should try to get inside Pyre's head.

"Hmm, worth a shot." "You know I'm a bit curious Pyre. You seem pretty young, how did you handle the war when it came to fighting your opponents?

Pyre looked at his opponent. "They were willing to kill us. They try to kill you. You defend yourself by killing others, that was how it was back then."

"Nobody took prisoners of war? He was a bit shocked. In wars he heard about back home they took prisoners alive if they surrendered. Sometimes they didn't but. "You would be surprised how many people were actually taken prisoner. Those that were taken were either killed or forced to serve Malefor. I never wanted that for my family so I did what I could. I looked up to Solstice when he was defending me and my family." He replied as he shot several fireballs at Danny.

One of them caught him on his arm. He would be able to heal it later,but the burn still hurt. "He taught you everything that you know huh? He must have been an excellent mentor."

Pyre narrowed his eyes at the halfa. Betraying a look of anger and frustration. The dragon he had hopes for in preserving peace in the city brought down by someone his own age. Danny was having a little bit of trouble with this dragon now that he was attacking out of rage. Did he really see him as a fatherly figure? 'Looks like he really did enjoy him. Kind of like I had looked up to Frostbite when it came to learning how to control my ice powers.'

He knew how to get his opponent to calm down but the question remaining was would he? Taking a deep breath he stood up and faced the angry dragon. "He was really that important to you wasn't he?" Danny asked with remorse in his voice.

"You…You have no idea!" Pyre roared as he began to charge towards Danny, horns ready to impale. But Danny just stood his ground.

"I'm sorry."

Pyre's horns came within less than a foot when he finally stopped. Confusion written all over his face. "What? What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry. About your mentor. I never did intend to break his record or his pride we both know what it's like to care for people when they lack the power to do anything. Your mother protected you and your sister. She did her best to raise the both of you and teach you to live. I have one myself and I had trouble maintaining a normal life and protecting the people I cared about. Life was hard for all of us. Solstice was fine last I heard but if it makes you feel any better I can probably go and speak to him later alright?"

Everybody was nearly speechless at the display. Inside Cyril smiled. Ignitus would have enjoyed this moment he knew for certain.

Pyre was trying to calm down but was having trouble breathing out of rage. "You can stop right now if you want."

The dragon shook his head. "I appreciate the offer your giving me and all but I need to prove to Solstice that I can fight on my own and administer what he taught me in a fight."

The teen lifted an eyebrow. "By impaling your opponent?"

"NO! By defeating the opponent he lost against!" he shouted as he charged again this time shooting out fireballs to catch him in a corner. This pattern he was using was starting to wear the half ghost teen down a little bit. Danny tried to evade by leaping over the dragon but Pyre saw what he was doing then rolled out of the way himself and took to the air.

Danny frowned at this new development. He didn't want to use his powers to harm people too badly but he wanted to win. How was he going to do this? He let the energy flow to his hands then smirked as an idea made its way into his head. "You know you can't stay up there forever. You keep attacking like that with your fireballs and you will drop to the floor."

"Not if I can end it this way!" Pyre smirked back. Gathering a bit of energy in his maw, he shot a stream of flame towards the floor causing danny to back away in alarm. If he used intangibility he could avoid some of it or use ice to extinguish it and if he only used ecto attacks there wasn't much he could do except push the flames back a bit. Wait that's it. Focusing the energy into his palms, Danny shot the attack into a stream of his own halting the flames advance. Pyre's attack was gaining ground as he poured more power into his attack. Spyro and cynder thought he was going to lose when suddenly two small green beams shot from nowhere right at the fire dragon knocking him out of the air.

Cynder looked confused. 'Did he just use duplication? No he said he wouldn't so where did that attack come from?

Danny smirked at the dragon as he pulled himself up. "You cheater, you said no other powers besides the one I selected. You had to have used a duplicate!"

He shook his head. "Didn't Solstice teach you to always expect the unexpected from your opponents. Danny looked at stray rock that was at the side of the ring and two ecto beams were shot from his eyes much to the shock of everyone. "I can shoot it not only from my hands but eyes too. Its not as powerful, but it has its uses. Do you want to continue or stop now?

Pyre took a moment to consider his options. If he cornered his opponent, he could easily attack him from his eyes, earlier it was just his hands. Could he do it from his feet too? His opponent had him beat in both wit and power. Shaking his head he gave his decision.

He boldly stated: "I wish to continue."

That drew a lot of gasps. Danny sighed and gave his answer.

"Then I withdraw." Earning gasps of surprise from every single spectator in the arena.

"This was not just an exercise for me to play by rules that sounded fair to you. It was more than that. Much more. You see Pyre, when one goes up against an unknown opponent, they need to learn to use every trick they know in their handbook and if at all possible, learn to improvise and come up with new ways to defeat their opponent."

Pyre just rolled his eyes, causing the guardians to become annoyed with him. Is that it because if it is then let me tell you. We were already taught that by the guardians." Spyro looked at the teen as he just shook his head.

"The guardians are correct in that manner, but there is more to it than that. What is it that you are trying to protect? Yourself? I fought to protect myself in defense but even more so to protect my friends and family. For Cynder and Spyro, it was the guardians and the rest of the people in this world. If it came down to it Spyro would probably use what he knew to try and save Cynder. I went up against Malefor the first time without knowing what the guy was fully capable of. Even though Malefor may not have been at full power, he still had quite a huge bag of tricks up his sleeve. I almost didn't make it out alive with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx and I was concerned with their safety."

"Heh, your just contradicting yourself. You say your powerful but you actually had trouble with him? There's a few holes in your story."

Danny just groaned. "Haven't you been paying attention to their side of the story? They weren't even conscious during my fight. If I went all out like Malefor did right then and there, Don't you think those two would be killed?"

He paused letting the dragons digest this information. He felt a little sorry for them and his outburst. It might have been too much. Though in Terrador's mind, it made sense. That level of intensity would have been lethal to the two dragons.

"I was concerned about their safety more than my own well-being. What about you? What would you have done? Save yourself."

Ash looked from one opponent to the other. This guy really was who he said he was: a protector. Not only that he actually managed to sympathize with opponents he could relate to even Solstice. Maybe he wasn't so different after all.

Volteer decided to call the match as a no contest and decided to move on to the next match. Which pitied Spyro against an electrical dragon.

Danny and Pyre walked out of the ring to allow the others to have a chance. 'This guy sure looks tough. Lets just hope Spyro was ready for this.'

Spyro and the other dragon started to charge against the other. Spyro first swung his tail towards the female dragon. This caused her to get knocked off of her feet but she managed to right herself up.

This dragoness started firing off various electrical attacks at the purple dragon in order to paralyze him. Danny figured it would have to hurt. He remembered the first electrical shock he received from Malefor. He would need to try and find a way to work around it somehow.

This lasted for a couple minutes when the dragoness was starting to become irritated with the way he was enduring all of this. She smirked as she decided to resort to a different method. One that she used during the war. Gathering a great deal of electricity in her maw she launched the bundle at the floor beneath his feet spreading a diameter of fifteen feet. A few looked confused as to why she was doing that. What she was doing was taking a leaf out of Danny's book and improvising.

Spyro discovered that he couldn't move his paws yet the rest of his body was still functioning properly. Even Danny looked confused as to what she did. "Like it?" she asked him.

"I rarely use it as it takes up a lot of power but I figure it might come in handy here. Don't bother trying to escape it's over. The electricity in this move clings to the soles of your feet and adhering them to the ground."

Spyro looked desperate. What was he going to do Volteer mainly taught him how to use his electricity for destruction. Wait a second. Didn't he hear one of Danny's friends mention something called magnetism how opposite charges tended to attract to one another. If his body was mainly consisting of a positive charge and lightning had a negative reaction, couldn't he do the opposite here too? He was also an electrical dragon himself. Glancing at the floor and then to the approaching dragoness. 'Worth a shot.'

Gathering a bit of electricity from his body and focusing it towards his feet he was able to push himself off the ground and into the air much to the shock of everyone. "Looks like its not so strong after all if you know a little bit about how the trick works."

Keeping himself in the air he also added. "I should thank him for giving me that idea. Focusing my elemental energy into mmy limbs instead of my mouth. You have to admit though it did work giving a wink to Cynder and a smirk to the electrical dragoness.

Angered she flew up into the air intended to end this quickly before it got out of hand. "She really is persistent. Hmm, I've never tried it before during flight but I guess it's a good time to try." Focusing on what Danny had taught him about this power he allowed himself to fade from sight. Scaring everyone even the guardians. Was Spyro already getting the hang of this?

Flying above his opponent he allowed himself to become visible again. It didn't last as long in the air as it did on the ground. Maybe he should practice more. Divebombing his opponent knocked the wind out of her. Spyro held his tail-blade to her neck as Cyril declared Spyro the winner.

"When did you learn that Spyro? Can you teach me how to do that?" were the various requests he heard as he exited the ring. Looks like it took more out than I thought. He saw Danny looking surprised. "You surprised?"

Danny only nodded.

"You said you were going to go see solstice today?" "I said I would".

"You can do it later, Danny, apparently you have one more fight and its against Aurora, Aquarius's Daughter and the slip she got was intangibility." Cynder said to him.

Danny chuckled confusing the two dragons. "Then this won't take long." He walked into the ring again as he saw the ice dragoness from earlier come in.

Aurora was confused about the power of intangibility. This kid gave his abilities so many weird names it was like fighting against something that hides behind a curtain wielding a concealed weapon.

The guardians gave permission to start the match. Which Aurora quickly started wanting to use speed to try and finish up the match before he could get in an attack. As Danny said, the match was pointless. He continued toward Aurora. Scaring everyone that not only were the attacks Aurora did not affect him, they went right through him some hitting the wall and others hitting the students. This caused Cynder to laugh at the outcome in this battle. She already had an idea of how this would turn out. She thought back to Danny's short match against Spyro.

Sure enough less than a minute later, Aurora was in neck deep with her entire body beneath the floor. Glaring at him she growled. "I am so getting you back for this".

Danny just shook his head as Terrador ended the match. He pulled the ice dragoness from the floor. She walked out of the ring. Terrador asked everyone to write down who they were wishing to fight against over the next three to four days. Danny just groaned he was going to need to endure this though at least to pay for his families living expenses here.

Later on when Danny was with Spyro and Cynder he congratulated them on their performance today Spyro especially. He was getting the hang of it but he was asked of both himself and Cynder to practice with that power some more. The two dragons nodded and headed back to their dorms.

Danny called after him. "Spyro You know where I can find Solstice? I did say that I wanted to go speak to him."

"You can ask Cyril, I'm sure he or one of the other guardians could give you directions on how to find him."

"Okay Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow morning you two. We might start working on that second power I told you about". He chuckled as he watched the two vanish from sight.

**(A/N: Finally, Hard to believe that this chapter was created during certain parts of the summer. I would like to Thank Liquid Boss for giving me the name for Pyre. I had a hard time with originality for some new names that haven't been used yet. I intend to create some more OC. If people want to give me some hints, maybe I can try to get two chapters up before the end of the semester. Also because of the fall classes starting back up, there's no telling when I might get to have another chapter up but don't lose hope cause despite my inexperience at writing stories and this being my first one I intend to finish this one. Hope everyone enjoyed the London Olympics. I know I did. Till then, take care everyone." **


End file.
